Campus
by Baddestfemale31
Summary: Rukia et Ichigo sont contradictoires, La lune et le soleil, le feu et la glace et pourtant il vont devoir ce compléter pour réussir leur année et obtenir leur diplôme .
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

Le réveil d'un jeune homme roux sonne dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant, avec pour seule meuble un lit et un bureau. Par reflexe il le balance a l'autre bout avant de se redresser pour s'étirer. Il senti des mains douce l'envelopper le torse timidement.

« Coucou » dit-elle enjoué

« Salut » j'étais fatigué il était déjà 9h du mat et je ne suis toujours pas prêts pour aller sur le campus.

Je vais vous la faire bref, je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki j'ai 23 ans, j'ai les cheveux orange et les yeux marron.. Je suis assez populaire dans cette université, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas il aime bien ma tête peut être, je parle avec un peu tout le monde mais sans plus. On est presque cinq mile sur le campus. Ce qui nous relis tous ce sont les ragots, untel a fait si ou ca. Les gens ce font des amitiés sur ca maintenant. Heureusement que je peux compter sur ma mére, mon idiot de père et mes deux petites sœurs. Sans vouloir me vanté je viens d'une famille assez aisé, mais je ne le cris pas sur tous les toits, je vois pas à quoi sa servirai a part attiré.

La fille a côté de moi c'est Orihimé, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer notre relation entre elle et moi. Je pense qu'elle est amoureuse de moi mais..Je l'aime bien enfin elle est drôle, on s'est embrassé deux ou trois fois mais rien de plus elle est trop sage pour passer a l'étape suivante je pense. Pas qu'elle est moche bien au contraire, Orihimé est une fille jolie, belle. Belle est l'adjectif qui lui qualifierais le mieux. Elle a magnifique corps avec des formes que ce soit en haut et en bas. Mais elle n'est pas faite pour moi, elle mérite mieux. Je suis juste pour elle un coup de cœur d'enfance.

J'enlève ses mains pour aller faire ma toilette

« Orihimé » je monte un peu ma voix roque pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre « J'ai cours et je suis a l'opposé du campus donc je vais devoir y aller » Je ramasse un t-shirt noir avec par-dessus une chemise en jean puis un pantalon bleu délavé j'enfile des converse noir prend mon East pack et me dirige le plus vite possible vers mon amphithéâtre.

Je vous ai pas dit je suis en droit, sa fait déjà un an. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on met des converse que on est un beauf.

Je rentre dans la salle qui était déjà bondé je m'installe le plus vite possible aux dernière place restante

« Tu étais obligé » dit une voix féminine

Je me tourne vers la voix en question après avoir rangé mes affaires mais je savais déjà a qui elle appartenait..

« Tu avais de la place partout mais il faut que tu poses tes fesses a côté des miennes »

Elle avait une veste en cuir noir avec en dessous un débardeur a fine bretelle blanc, en jean noir et des bottines a talon de la même couleur que sa veste. Et je pouvais observer derrière ses cheveux courts qu'elle me lance un regard plus que noir

Je me tourne pour observer l'amphithéâtre et je ne vois aucune place disponible

« Si tu savais a quel point je rêve de m'assoir a côté de la Grande et Magnifique Rukia Kuchiki »

Cette fille..Comment dire, calvaire, boulet, une crotte peut être ? Elle est tellement hautaine que s'en est parfois risible. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle vient des quartier chic comme la soul society, peut-être parce qu'elle est major de la classe, peut être parce que son compte en banque compte plus de douze chiffres. Peut-être parce que sa sœur sort avec le mec le plus riche de Karakura, peut etre parce que son beau-frère possède plusieurs commerce dans le monde.

« Arreter de rêver Ichigo tu ne m'arriveras jamais a la cheville »

« Tu voulais dire que TU m'arrive pas à la cheville » je lui vise avec mon doigt « Sauf si tu sautes » j'hausse les épaules. Elle attrape mon doigt et me le tort.

« Oui va sy plus fort, fait moi mal » elle était tellement marante quand elle s'énerver

Elle lâche furieusement mon doigt avant de preter attention au cour qui venait de commencer

« Tu es écœurant »

Je commence a la connaitre lorsqu'elle s'énerve, elle finit toujours par gonfler ses joues et me lancer des regards noir ou a battre en retraite.

Les seuls fois lorsque que l'on ce parle c'est pour s'insulter.

Deux heure de cours était déjà passé avec deux contrôles et des exercices d'application. Je me débrouille pas mal, je suis largement au-dessus de la moyenne, j'ai 15,73 de moyenne ce qui est pas mal

« Bien nous allons étudier comment faire une stratégie lors d'un procès, vous allez vous mettre par binôme, ce binôme la-vous le garderais pour tous les prochains projets que je vous demanderais » dit notre professeur

Je regards un de mes amis qui se trouve au bout de l'autre rang qui se trouve a droite

« C'est bon vous avez choisi » demande t'il

Tous affirment

« Maintenant mettez-vous en face de celui qui se trouve à votre gauche »

Je retombe sur l'autre conne

« Voici votre binôme pour les deux ans qui vous reste dans ma matière, oui j'ai bien dit deux ans. Nous changeons de système, donc changez vos emplois du temps car vous serez collé l'un a l'autre pendant un bon bout de temps »

Des cris de mécontentement ce font entendre, voilà pourquoi je déteste monsieur Urahara, c'est un manipulateur, vicieux. Je peux voir que Rukia n'arrêter pas de te taper du pieds a cette annonce

« Tu continues je te tue » je passe ma main dans mes cheveux

« Juste pour la peine je ne vais pas arrêter » elle taper du pied de plus en plus en plus fort

« Mais tu as quelle age ? »

« 22 ans et demi, qu'est-ce que ca peux bien te faire »

« On t'as pas éduqué les bonnes manières ? »

Elle soupir avant de levé furieusement la main, je pose ma tête sur ma main droite

« On ne peut pas changer de binôme, ça va être impossible avec » elle me lance un regard dégouté « Ce genre de personne »

« AH il m'est impossible de changé vos partenaires, vous resterais comme si de maintenant jusqu'à l'admission de votre Master, a part ça le cour est terminé vous pouvez passer au suivant avec votre binôme »

J'avais la mâchoire décroché

« Putain » je range mes affaires et me léve pour me diriger dans ma chambre

« Oh le rouquin » quelqu'un m'interpelle dans les couloirs

« Grimmjow je t'ai déjà dit que non »

Grimmjow est le président d'une confrérie, vous savez c'est le genre de mec qui fait la fête tous les jours, couche avec tout ce qui bouge et quand il flashe sur une fille il le veut dans son lit. Il cache plusieurs substances illicites dans la confrérie.

« Aller fait pas ton coincé on sait tous que tu veux juste te sauté Orihimé, mais tu n'arrives pas » dit il en me suivant

« Non lâche moi je doi.. » je regarde autour de moi pour trouver l'autre idiote et je la voie partir dans l'autre sens « Tu vas ou toi ? »

Elle se retourne en soupirant

« J'ai faim donc je vais manger, tu veux que je te ramène une attestation aussi » dit avec sarcasme

« Ne t'inquiète pas je te donne la permission » je me continue ma route

« Woooo » Grimmjow m'arrête « C'était quoi ça, tu sors avec Kuchiki ? »

« Non je suis en binôme avec elle pendant deux an rien que ça » le fait de le répété me donne mal a la tête

« Tu sais que c'est la fille parfaite, Riche, belle et riche. Et puis elle sait faire la fête »

« Pardon elle faire la fête elle aussi rigide que...que...elle est rigide quoi »

Nous marchons un moment et je rentre dans ma chambre suivi de Grimmjow il s'assoit sur mon lit et découvre un collant blanc

« Ooh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ? » il le fait tourné autour des doigts « Tu la finalement sauté » dit il avec le sourire

« Non »

« Je peux le faire alors ? » il jouer avec son collant

« Si je n'ai pas réussi je ne vois pas pourquoi TU réussirai »

« On pari ? »

Avec Grimmjow il y avait un peu de jalousie mutuelle, on voulait toujours ce surpassé. Ce volait les filles sur qui il a flashé, avoir les meilleurs notes. On était des rivaux sans l'être vraiment

« Non c'est une fille bien, et elle ne veut que moi donc... » je le laisse mijoté

« Raison de plus pour parié »

« Je ne pari rien du tout, je ne peux pas lui faire ca. Jamais »

« Bon viens dans notre confrérie, Keigo et les autres on t'attend »

« J'ai pas trop envie, je sais pas. Il faut que je sois a fond dans les cours la »

« Arrête de faire genre, elle t'a retournée le cerveau ou quoi » dit-il choqué « Tu sors plus, ne boit plus, travail tout le temps »

« Je sais toujours faire la fête »

« Je n'y crois même pas un peu »

Il m'énerve a toujours vouloir être supérieur

« Ce soir j'organise juste une fête, sa fait deux semaines que nous avons commencé les cours, on est encore en été et j'ai envie de revoir la petite Rukia. »

« Quelle est le rapport avec moi » je pose bruyamment mon sac sur le bureau pour prendre les affaires pour mon prochain cours

« Invite-la »

« Ca va pas je ne la supporte pas, et ce n'est pas le genre de fille a trainer dans ce style de fête »

« Tu as peur » ajoute 'il

« Peur de quoi, une petite bourgeoise »

« Non multimillionnaire »

« Je m'en bat les couilles » je ferme mon sace et le remet au dos

« J'ai de quoi pour la faire chanté » nargue Grimmjow

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ne crois pas que je vais te dévoiler tous ses secrets, j'en ai aussi pas mal sur toi. Ejaculateur précoce »

« Qui c'est qui t'as dit ca ! » j'était rouge de honte

« Sa arrive a tout le monde...sauf a moi »

« J'étais en première et sa met arriver qu'une seule fois »

« C'est que tout le monde dit, 'sa met arriver une fois' »

« Grimmjow naniaiark degage »

« Jaggerjack on dit Jaggerjacké s'enereve t'il

« C'est pareil je ne vois aucune différence »

« Tu vois une différence entre le poing gauche, et le droit ? » demande t'il

« Laisse-moi tranquille »

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu déteste cette fille »

« Pourquoi, hum elle est chiante, méprisante, hautaine, orgueilleuse, moche, petite, nunuche, peureuse et une folle a lier

« Arrête elle est pas moche »

« Les gouts et les couleurs ne se discute pas » on sort de ma chambre

« Ou tu n'as pas de couilles »

« J'ai de plus grosse couilles que toi » je ricane et me dirige vers la fraternité de Grimmjow

Skull and bonnes, un hommage a la société secrète de Yale et puis tout le monde sait que Grimmjow a une passion folle pour les cranes il a toujours un dans son sac...va savoir pourquoi.

La fraternité Skull and bonnes est la première société secrète de la prestigieuse université Soul society. L'université a été créé en 1928 par Le Roi cette université forme l'élite de la société comme Byakuya Kuchiki, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin et plein d'autres. Elle est dans le top 10 des plus prestigieuses université du monde, Soul society dit Ame de société.

Bref je continue de faire mon historien avec la fraternité dont Grimmjow a été elu président, comme je disais avant Skull and bones est un hommage a la véritable société secrète de Yale. La nôtre a été fondé en 1949 par Shiro Masaka, je ne connais pas vraiment leur but mais tout ce que je sais c'est que personne a part ceux qui font partit de la fraternité a réussi a rentré à part moi, je suis la première personne a avoir un accès a la société secrète.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas n'importe qui rentre dans la société et sa serais un grand honneur pour moi » il m'arrête « Ainsi que pour toi de mettre ceci dans ton CV, et pour ce qui est des fêtes personne ne sait où ça se passe et comment ça se passe, c'est entre tes frère et moi » il joint ses mains « Alors »

« Tu as intérêt a ce que j'ai une bonne chambre, mais je laisse toujours ma chambre d'étudiante de côté »

« Enfin on va s'amuser » il me sert la main

« Pas besoin de me faire visiter »

« Je compté pas te faire visité » dit le bleu

« Va te faire »

Le bâtiment des Skull and bonnes était en pierre et assez imposant avec une énorme porte en marbre noir, l'intérieur était spacieux avec pour seul et unique couleur le marron et les noir. Au rez de chaussé, le salon avec des canapés confortable, une cuisine tout équipé et les salles de bain. A l'étage 10 chambres, la fraternité est de 25 membres.

« Donc la rumeur est vrai Ichigo fait partit de la bande » Hisagi vient lui faire un check. Il avait un t-shirt blanc avec un baggi noir et des chaussures militaires noires, il avait autour de son bras droit un foulard

Hisagi Shuuei le mec avec un style bien a lui. Tatouage le long de son bras gauche et sur la joue. Il peut être aussi classe que racaille. Il a grandi dans le Rukongai et c'est en sortit grâce a son grand frère Kensei, lui aussi a grandi dans le Rukongai et c'est en sortit il est devenue un grand journaliste. Sauf que malgré son incroyable intelligence il ne semble pas très intéressé par les cours même si il a des notes plus que suffisante.

« Les rumeurs vont vite » dit Grimmjow

« Fait pas le con je t'ai vu envoyé des sms » dit Hisagi

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, bref comment ce passe les préparatifs pour la soirée de ce soir »

« Il y a pas de souci tout est prêt »

« Il y aura beaucoup de commande ce soir il faudra étre discret et opérationnel » Hisagi affirme

« Encore tes combines » je lui demande et il affirme de la tête

« Des personnes de la soul society seront la et Rukia Kuchiki »

« Quoi la Kuchiki sera la » dit Hisagi en repartant s'assoir, je le suis

« Apparemment » je lève les yeux en l'air

« Ichigo est le binôme de Kuchiki » déclare Grimmjow

« La chance tu va te la faire ? » il allume une cigarette

« Non » j'en ai marre de répété la même chose

« Pourquoi elle est bonne» dit Grimmjow

« Je m'en fou » je lui prends sa cigarette avant de la fumée « Je suis bien seul »

« Tu veux dire avec Orihimé » rectifie Hisagi

« Ta gueule, je suis pas avec elle. Elle vient tout le temps me voir tard le soir car elle se sent seule, elle a perdu son frère et ses parents sont violents »

« Donc par pitié tu la baise » dit Grimmjow il allume

Hisagi et moi nous le regardons

« Quoi ? » dit il « Putain vous me faite chié »

« Hisagi tu as cours de quoi ? » j'ignore l'autre idiot

« Italien en plus j'ai un devoir a rendre, faut que je me bouge »

« Vous allez en cours ? » dit le bleu

« Ouais faut que j'y aille j'ai raté quatre heures hier » dit Hisagi « Bon on y va Ichigo »

« Ouais » je prends une dernière taffe

On se dirige vers la salle de cours en discutant, je croise au passage Rukia elle me lance un regard remplie de dégout et une de ses meilleure amie Assusa Kikuchi. 23 ans née a Karakura elle est sa famille a réussir a gravir les échelons. Sa mère est une grande actrice et son pére est devenue PDG. Elle est assez grande avec des mensurations convenables tout le contraire de l'autre petite conne de Rukia, plus souriante, long cheveux noir. Elle semble être assez populaire en plus de sa elle de bonnes notes, elle est dans le commerce. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire

« Qu'est ce qu'elles sont bien foutues » soupir Hisagi

« Mouais »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es gay » dit il « Et que tu sors avec Orihimé pour cacher ta couverture »

« Entre toi et moi le mec potentiellement gay c'est toi » Hisagi s'arrête et me regarde alors je fait de même

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as embrassé Grimmjow sous une branche de gui » j'été écœuré de repensé ca

« Et alors c'est la tradition je ne voulais pas mourir »

« Mais tu n'as pas compris la branche de gui est une promesse de mariage en gros tu va te marié avec Grimmjow »

« PARDON » j'explose de rire en voyant se tête « JE SUIS PAS GAY MOI »

Tous nous regardent et on se remet a marcher « Super ils vont croire que je suis homophobe » soupir le brun

« Mais tu es homophobe » j'insiste

« Non j'ai juste peur des gay »

« Et comment on appel ca triple con »

« On appel ca ferme ta gueule »

« Mauvaise réponse » on entre dans la salle de cours et on continus notre discutions en attendons le prof

« Ce n'est pas moi qui dormis avec Keigo en sous vêtement »

J'étais choqué « Il ne sait rien passer donc tait toi »

« Tu as le droit d'être gay tu sais » me dit il

«...Tu as finalement découvert ma vrais personnalité » je pose ma main sur sa cuisse avant de la presser un peu je peux constater qu'il avait le visage horrifié ce qui me fait éclater de rire

« Tu m'as fait peur » dit Hisagi

Une fille vient a notre hauteur

« Salut les gars »

« Salut » Hisagi lui répond alors que moi j'affiche un simple sourire

« On m'a dit que vous organisez un fête ce soir »

« Hum »

« Est-ce que on peut s'arranger pour j'invite des amies » elle se penche sur la table pour nous laisser voir son décolleter bien rempli évidement on y plonge en plein dedans

« Personnellement je ne vois aucun souci » dit Hisagi en se penchent vers elle « Et toi Ichigo tu en pense quoi »

Ils se tourne vers moi

« Si toutes tes amies sont comme toi il n'y a aucun souci » je lui lance un clin d'œil

« A ce soir » elle retourne a sa place

Hisagi se tourne vers moi « C'est bon tu n'es pas gay, et n'oublie pas d'inviter Kuchiki »

« Je ne ferais jamais ca tu es malade ou quoi »

« Et tu fais quoi dans ma salle ? »

« Hisagi on court d'italien ensemble tu me pose cette question depuis maintenant deux semaines »

Notre prof arrive « Veuillez-vous mettre a côté de votre binôme »

« Putain » je soupir de lassitude

« Je te laisse lui faire ta demande » Hisagi ce léve me laissant avec l'autre dégénéré

Le cours se passe plutôt bien, elle ne m'as pas parlé ni regardé tant mieux. Jusqu'au moment

« Arrête de tapoter ton stylo » j'étais agacé de l'avoir dans mes pattes

« Je fais ce que je veux sur la partie de ma table

« Tu déconcentre »

« Si tu es déconcentrer pour si peux-tu ne mérite pas d'être mon binôme »

Je sens une pression sur ma main ou je rêve elle ne vient pas de me pincer

« Tu es folle » j'enlève ma main au passage j'abime VOLONTAIREMENT sa feuille de notes

« Je vais te tué » siffle t'elle. Comme si cette misérable menace me font peur

« Tu va faire comment tu m'arrive même pas a mes couilles »

« Avec ta touffe orange dégluasse comment veux-tu que je te perde on dirait un rayon de soleil »

Après cette phrase je me braque, mes cheveux est mon point sensible enfin sa couleur plusieurs filles disent que ca fait sexy mais je l'aime pas. Si sa aurez était un homme je l'aurais explosé contre le tableau de l'amphithéâtre

« Tait toi » ma phrase est assez tranchante pour qu'elle n'ouvre plus sa bouche

« Oh non j'ai vexé le petit rayon de soleil » elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer

« Cause toujours tu m'intéresse petite naine »

Je vois ses joues devenir rouge

« Oh non j'ai vexé la petite naine »

En essayant de me taper elle fait tomber quelque chose

« C'était quoi ca ? » je regarde au sol

« Ne ramasse pas, je t'interdit de ramasser ce qui est par terre »

Bizarrement ce me donne encore plus envie de savoir ce que sait je me baisse furtivement et ramasse la chose

« C'est quoi ? Un petit mot de ton amoureux »

« Donne » elle avait un air sérieux mais je ne lui donne pas pour autant

Je regarde ce qu'il y a dans ma main et je peux voir un sachet avec de la poudre blanche

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas » elle me l'arrache des mains et le range

« Non tu te drogue... la meilleure de l'année Rukia Kuchiki est accro a la cocaïne »

« Si tu continues mon poing sera accro a ta gueule, et ce n'est pas a moi »

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit, je vais te trouver un centre de désintoxe »

« Je te péte les couilles parce que tu imite tes amis et tu fume »

« Un tu n'as pas de couilles... »

« Les ovaires, mon ovule si tu veux... » m'interrompe t'elle pour ce corrigé

« Deux » je suis agacé qu'elle me coupe la parole « Sa ne te regarde pas »

Elle sort un petit rire ridicule « Tu fais la même chose en plus c'est le schtroumpf qui me la donnée »

« Schtroumpf ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'abaisse à te parler »

« Vous voulez une tasse de café ? » demande le prof irrité par nos bavardage

« Non un capuccino sa serais parfait »

Apparemment je l'ai dit un peu trop fort, mais le prof fait comme si il n'a rien entendu

« Le cours est terminer vous pouvez disposer, avant ca vous devez me faire un devoir sur les droit civique a me rendre pour demain en italien bien sur, comme vous le savez les devoirs que l'on vous donnes sont en binôme. Vous devez travail a deux n'est ce pas Mr Kurosaki et Mme Kuchiki. Vous pouvez disposer »

« Super c'est décidé je te déteste » je lui lance un sourire hypocrite

« Si tu savais a quelle point c'est réciproque »

« Parfait »

« Parfait...On va chez toi ou chez moi ? » me demande t'elle

« Pour faire quoi ? » je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle voulait

« Pour que l'on couche ensemble »

PARDON elle est folle, elle parle de quoi je ne vais pas faire ca avec elle. Je vais la briser en deux

« C'est de l'ironie Ichigo jamais je ferais ca avec toi, maintenant que tu as fini ta paranoïa on peut aller travailler chez moi »

« Et les autres cours t'en fait quoi »

« On est mercredi et nous n'avons pas cour toutes l'après-midi on reprend a 17h »

« Sa t'amuse a me faire des blagues stupides »

« Bon ca veut dire que l'on va chez moi, tu n'as pas intérêt a déposé tes microbes sur mes meubles sinon je te tue sept dois »

Rukia Kuchiki ou la fille qui mérite des claques des baffes.

« Bonsoir messieurs et surtout mesdames je tiens à vous annoncer une nouvelle, le grand Ichigo Kurosaki a décidé de faire partit de faire partit de notre confrérie"

Des acclamations suivie de félicitation ce font entendre

« Pour cela Ichigo va nous faire un petit discours »

Je soupir mais les encouragements de la confrérie me pousse a lever mon verre

« Pas besoin de me présenter je suis Kurosaki, 23 ans, beau gosse » je ricane

L'assemble rigole

« Encore un peu et Jessica te lance sa culotte » dit Hisagi

« Je porte jamais de culotte » elle lance un regard aguicheur et tout le monde le remarque

« Bon nous allons vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance » dit il avant de lever son verre

« Alors que la fête continue » dit Grimmjow

Je pars me chercher un autre verre « Un whisky »

« Beh alors tu ne devais pas te calmer avec l'alcool toi il est que 22h et tu es a ton quatrième verre de whisky » dit Hisagi

« Et toi tu viens de coucher avec une fille »

« ...Comment tu sais »

« Parce que la fille en question » je me sert dans mon gobelet rouge « N'arrête de sucer son glaçon »

« Tu penses qu'elle peut s'étouffer » me demande Hisagi

« Franchement avec cette vision j'espère, c'est écurant ce qu'elle fait »

« Ichigo on va descendre dans la cave pour vendre la marchandise » dit le bleu dans mon oreille il lance un regard a Hisagi et il comprend immédiatement, les clients viennent d'arriver

« Ok je te suit » Je pose mon verre et les rejoins

On va au sous-sol qui a était aménager en bar louange avec des lumières tamisée et une vitrine remplie de stupéfiant. Tous les étudiants qui se drogue savent que au sous-sol il y a un autre univers, certain pense que c'est un club sexuel, d'autre piscine souterraine ou encore salle de jeu. Mais Trafic de drogue je pense que la question n'as jamais encore était poser

Les acheteurs arrive par le jardin, il y avait déjà du monde. Que des personnes de la soûl society et du Hueco Mundô. Grimmjow lance les festivités avec une poche cadeau de chaque pilule pendant une heure Grimmjow ne cesse de recevoir de l'argent et Hisagi lui leur montre la direction de la sortie

Moi.. J'assiste à la scène je ne me drogue pas, je n'aime pas ça surtout que c'est personne la ne connaisse sans doute pas leurs limite et ce qui me choque le plus c'est que Hisagi et Grimmjow déteste ça, la drogue. Mais sont obligé de le faire pour des raisons que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai pas envie de connaître je fus déconcentré lorsque je vois Rukia Je m'avance vers elle par derrière

« En plus d'être une psychopathe et nymphomane tu es aussi toxicomane, donc ce que j'avais trouvé n'était pas des conneries »

Elle ce tourne embarrasser

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Oh tu ne sais pas on m'a invité dans la fraternité et j'assiste à la première de leurs soirée mais je peux voir que toi tu sembles être une des habituée »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi »

« c'est ce qu'ils disent tous.. Tu es tout simplement dans le déni »

« Toi tu es tout simplement con » dit elle froidement

Elle ce tourne pour partir

« Attend Rukia »

Elle s'arrête en soupirant

« Tu as de la poudre sur le nez »

« Tu di...tu e... TA GUEULE »

Elle tourne définitivement les talons

« Tu l'a invitée dit Hisagi »

« Si on peut dire ça »

« Et alors ? » Demande t'il impatient

« On dirait une jeune fille qui veux des ragots »

« Dit moi tout Ma petite fraise orange »

Je roule des yeux avec un sourire

« Bon moi je vais rentrer je suis épuisé » je m'étire

« Non rentre pas maintenant en plus c'est ici chez toi » dit il en levant les bras pour venir m'enlacé

« Je vais faire mon devoir sur les droit civique a la bibliothèque »

« Ah oui en italien,tu as fait quoi a la prof pour qu'elle vous donne ca ? »

« Elle m'as demandé si je voulais un café j'ai dit que je voudrai un capuccino »

« Tu es complètement con »

« Ouiii allez ciao »

De la fraternité jusqu'à la bibliothèque j'en ai pour 20 minutes a partir de 22h nous avons un badge pour avoir accédé a la bibliothèque vue qu'il est déjà 1h passé il n'y a pas grand monde.

Je m'installe sur une table pas loin de la fenêtre et je me met a réviser silencieusement et tranquillement. Jusqu'au ou moment j'entends des bruits...vous savez ce genre de bruits que tout le monde connais même les moins expérimenté. Alors je me lève doucement et je vais en direction des bruits, les respirations se faisait de plus en forte. Et a travers deux ranger je vois qui...Orihimé et Ulquiora prendre du bon temps. Je suis choqué et...soulagé...Une bonne raison pour rompre avec elle


	2. Rukia Kuchiki

D'habitude lorsque que je me lève je suis d'assez bonne humeur mais depuis quelques jours, à cause de la même personne cette bonne humeur a disparu et je le fait savoir a tout le monde. Je sors de mon appartement qui se trouve près du campus pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec ma sœur.

« Beh dis donc plus tu grandis plus tous les matins tu es encore plus énervé ce n'est pas normal ça »

« Et toi tous les matins de ta vie tu me fais la remarque ».

Elle m'avait déjà commandé mes gaufres

« Attend tu as mis mon débardeur et mes chaussures »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute elles sont trop belles et ce n'est pas de ton âge » je lui lance un petit sourire

Il n'y a que elle qui arrive à me faire sourire

« Je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu, on m'a dit que tu es souvent de mauvaise humeur »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« D'après toi Assusa ça fait du souci »

« Elle est mignonne mais non c'est juste un connard qui me fait vraiment chier »

« Ah bon toi on arrive a te faire chier? Tu t'es adoucie »

Mon plat arrive et mange doucement

« Faut croire »

« Avant le simple fait de dire bonjour tu t'énerver » ajoute ma sœur

« Non ce n'est pas ça, mais je n'aime pas que les gens me parle le matin. Il est 8h27 du matin et le gens me disent bonjour comment allez-vous patati patata stop »

Ma sœur rit

« Ça fait longtemps que l'on s'est pas vue Byakuya toi et moi autour d'une table »

« Ça fait depuis les grandes vacances donc deux mois, après notre voyage en Espagne ».

« J'aimerais que l'on se voit tous autour d'une table »

« Je vais essayer de me libérer » je bois mon jus de fruit « Bon je vais devoir y aller, je dois rejoindre Assusa chez elle »

« Ok moi je vais faire un tour au bureau de Byakuya »

On se sépare et je pars seule chez Assusa. Elle habite a quelque pas, on devait ce prendre un appartement à deux mais on a jugé plus judicieux de se séparer, vous savez bien qu'il est impossible de vivre avec sa meilleure amie pour travailler et ne jamais sortir. IMPOSIBLE. C'est pour ça que tous les matins je dois prendre les transports en commun ou ma voiture pour me rendre chez elle, mais la plus part du temps je prends aucun des deux. Je pars à pieds, j'en ai pour 15 minutes de marche. Je monte au 5 éme étage et toque à sa porte, elle m'ouvre immédiatement.

« Salut »

On se fait rapidement la bise et je m'installe sur son fauteuil, depuis chez elle on pouvait voir la tour d'astronomie de la fac. Son appartement est un peu plus petit que le mien mais il est très bien décoré, elle a mis extrêmement du temps a le décoré.

« Désoler je ne suis pas encore prête » en effet elle ne porte qu'un simple jean délavé et une chemise blanche assez légère « Par contre toi aujourd'hui tu es assez sexy. C'est pour qui tout ça ? » Elle part dans sa chambre en attachant ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je mets un short noir et un débardeur de la même couleur que je suis sexy en plus j'ai une longue chemise blanche »

Elle revient avec sa queue de cheval faite et son sac Armani

« Ça ne serait pas pour ton binôme ? »

Ne me dites pas qu'elle a dit ca, mon visage ce tord

« Tu le déteste a ce point la » elle me lance un sourire

Il me répugne ce gars. Et voilà je suis encore de mauvaise humeur

« Je le HAI, il est con prétentieux et je le déteste. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferrais belle pour lui »

« Pour Kaien alors ? » elle s'assoit a côté de moi

« Tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère ? » je lui lance un regard avant de sourire

« Oh mais ça veut dire oui ? » elle regarde sa montre « Il faut qu'on y aille il est déjà 9h »

On descend tranquillement et marche dans la grande allé qui nous mène a notre université, le soleil taper violement mais c'était supportable

« Alors sa voulais dire oui ? » demande encore Assusa

« De quoi ? »

« Fait pas la sourde oreille Kaien »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je le trouve beau que je veux être avec lui »

« Mais oui bien sûr »

Je pousse gentiment mon amie « Sinon tu m'as pas dit qui était ton binôme »

« Je ne sais pas on nous le dit aujourd'hui après mangé »

« La chance je vais devoir retourner voir l'autre idiot »

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous détester autant ? »

« Il y a des questions aux quels on ne peut pas répondre »

On rentre dans l'établissement sur la route en croise beaucoup de nos amis et connaissance.

« Bon on se rejoint en math » dit Assusa

« Oui t'inquiète pas »

Elle rentre dans sa classe tandis que moi je continue mon chemin, je monte au deuxième étage ou se trouve ma salle de science. Dans le couloir j'ai trouvé la copine au rouquin entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps elle m'a fait tellement pitié que j'avais envie de la réconforté mais il y a avait déjà une fille ca devez être sa meilleure amie. Donc je continue ma route jusqu'à ma salle de cours. Je rentre dans la salle et dit bonjour a quelques amis a moi.

« Salut toi »

« Salut Kira »

Kira appelé aussi le mec...Oui le mec il ne sert pas a grand-chose c'est méchant mais vrai, il a 24 ans blond et assez grand. Malheureusement il a une énorme manque de confiance en soi c'est pour ca que la plus part du temps que je le croise je lui donne des astuces.

« Alors comment c'est passez ton rendez-vous ? » je pose mon sac sur sa table

« Plutôt pas mal...En fait super bien on finit la nuit ensemble »

« C'est vrai... » je fais les yeux rond. Je suis vraiment doué en fait pour donner des conseils

« Oui et elle aimerait que l'on se revoit et c'est grâce a toi »

« Tu es trop mignon » je le lui tape sur l'épaule

Ce n'est pas mon style d'avoir des gestes affectifs avec les gens. Mais là c'était plus fort que moi.

« Si je lui avais pas dit directement que je l'ai trouvé sexy et que je voulais la sauté je serais encore en train de galérée »

« ... » j'avais la bouche grande ouverte

« C'est toi qui m'a appris a me lâché...non »

« ...Si si tu as très bien fait...Mais on a encore beaucoup de travail a faire. » je pars m'assoir a ma place habituelle seule à l'avant dernier rend près de la fenêtre, ou je retrouve mon paquet de chewing-gum dissimuler sous ma table...Une vrai totaly spies. Je traine un peu sur mon téléphone et sur le site internet de la fac. Qui devait être éducatif mais ce n'est pas trop ça, il s'est fait piraté par des geek et sert maintenant de site de ragots.

Alors que ce passe t'il...Pas grand-chose, je mets mes écouteurs et me tourne vers la fenêtre pour observer le campus. Il est immense, il y a un terrain de foot, basket, handball et de natation

Le nombre aussi de fraternité qu'il y a et de chambre étudiante.

Les confréries le truc qui sers a rien...ça sert a quoi de rentré dedans. Un : tu galère à cause des bizutages, deux : pendant ta première année tu es considère comme une sous merde, trois : tu dois t'occuper d'une ''Petite sœur'', quatre :...c'est chiant. Mais les gens diront, non tu fais des rencontres...bande de con. Je me tourne en soupirant vers mon bureau et je pouvais voir que tout le monde m'attendez pour commencer le cour, évidement mon CONARD de binôme ne peux pas me le signalé. Je me racle la gorge et dévisage tout le monde pour qu'il se retourne face au tableau, j'enlève mes écouteurs et sors mes affaires. Je pouvais voir le sourire triomphant de l'autre SALAUD

« Tu as souci ?» demande sèchement. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de le...tordre le cou

« Bonjour a toi aussi, alors comment va tu ? » il se met a noté ce qu'il y avait au tableau

« Kurosaki » je fais un geste désespéré en passant ma main dans mes cheveux « Tu veux mourir ?»

Il s'approche de moi « Je suis aussi chiant que ca ? »

« ...Mais oui » je me met moi aussi a écrire le cours « Si tu savais seulement ? »

« Quoi que tu es une toxicomane » dit il du tac au tac

TOUCHER

« Et toi tu n'as pas honte de faire chialer ta petite amie »

COULER

« Quoi ? »

« Pardon tu ne sais pas que ta petite amie est en larme et au point de se tailler les vaines » j'avais un plaisir de voir son visage ce décomposé

« Attend attend » il pose son style et ce tourne complètement vers moi

« Mais quelle horrible personne tu fais. Répugnant » je continue d'ecrire

« Tu bluff » dit il soudainement et ce remet a ecrire

« Comme si j'avais que ça a faire, il y avait une fille a côté d'elle qui essayer de la réconforté»

« Tatsuki » siffle t'il « Putain »

« Et oui quand on trompe sa copine » elle fixe le tableau « Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive »

« Un c'est elle qui m'as trompé »

QUOIIIII, je tourne ma tête tellement vite que j'ai failli avoir un tortis coli. Il semble regretter de m'avoir dit cette information.

« Ta gueule » dit le rouquin

Je me rétien de rire avant d'exploser en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible « Oh...non, non » je repars dans un fou rire « Par la sainte nitouche en plus... » je m'effondre sur la table « Tu n'as pas honte » je soupir

« Tu...P...Je ne discuterai même pas avec toi »

Il a illuminé ma journée, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres comme ce dicton est vrai. La suite du cour ce passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Pour moi en tout cas. Je sors de mes trois heures de science pour aller direction la salle de math, je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs. Je m'arrête pour prendre une friandise dans un distributeur.

« Salut »

« Tu es qui toi ? » un gars viens m'aborder

« Moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack »

« Ah oui c'est vrai »

On s'échange nos regards pendant un long moment, ses yeux turquoise m'intrigué énormément. C'est le son de ma friandise qui tombe qui me ramène a la réalité.

Je prends ma barre chocolatée « Bon si c'est pour ce regardé dans le blanc des yeux j'ai autre chose a faire »

« Attend, tu fais quelques livraisons a Kaien »

Merde, j'ai toujours su qu'il été louche

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Lui-même »

« Tu mens »

Ca par contre je n'apprécie pas, mes activités extra-scolaire ne regarde que moi surtout qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment scolaire

« J'avoue j'ai des sources » dit il avec le sourire

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« De la clientèle »

« Pardon » je sors un rire incrédule « Tu te prend pour qui ? » je reprends ma route et m'arrête un deuxième fois sauf que cette fois si il me saisit le poignée.

« On a pas fini »

« Je ne travail pour personne » je me détache violement de lui

« Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis la presse saura tout »

« Du chantage » je souris a pleine dents

« Oui tout a fait » dit il fiérement

Je croise les bras

« Je dirais que tu es une junkie qui vend de la drogue dans son établissement scolaire » ajoute t'il

Je fais semblant d'écouter « Ouiiiii et la presse fera un scandale et je me ferais couper les vives et régné de ma famille »

« Ah. J'avais pas pensé a ca » et me sourit « Alors ? »

« Juste qui va te croire ? La moitié du campus sait qu'il se passe des trucs louche dans ta confrérie, je n'aurais juste à dire que tu fumes un peu trop d'herbe et montait le reste de la fac contre toi. En faisant cela tu perdras ton statue de président et surtout ta place ici, ton 'patron' te fera la peau et tu vas mourir seul. »

Je peux lire sur son visage l'étonnement suite a ma tirade alors je continue ma route fièrement jusqu'à ma salle de classe, sur le chemin je croise une de mes bonnes amie qui a une année de plus que moi

« Neliel » je lui lance un sourire

La belle verte arrive et m'enlace

Neliel est une russe âgée de 24 ans, fille d'une grande top model russe est la relève de sa mère, elle est juste adorable. Je pense que ce que j'aime le plus chez elle c'est son franc parlé, elle est moi avons été dans le même lycée. On fait souvent la fête ensemble mais depuis la reprise on ne sait pas vraiment vue.

« Hey sa fait un bout de temps que l'on ne sait pas vue, on devrait se faire un truc » me propose t'elle

« Oui une sortie un soir comme on le fait souvent avec Assusa et les filles. »

« Ouais j'inviterais des amies, je pense même que je vais faire une fête. Ca fait longtemps et tout le monde me dit d'organisé une fête ou une sortie. »

« Parce que tu sais faire la fête » dis je comme une évidence

« Ce soir on sort ? »

« Oui avec plaisir »

« Alors j'ai appris que vous avez était placé avec un binôme jusqu'à la fin de vos études, c'est vrai ? »

« Oh me parle pas de ça » je secoue mes mains « Je suis tombé avec Kurosaki »

« Kurosaki ? Tu savais que j'ai eu une aventure d'une nuit avec lui »

C'est une blague

« Arrête de mentir tu n'es pas tombé aussi bas » je secoue la tête

« Et pourtant il se débrouille hyp »

Je me bouche les oreilles et je tourne sur moi-même « LALALALALA » tout le monde nous regardent, Neliel se tord de rire « Non les lumières était éteinte c'est tout » je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui » dit-elle timidement

... La c'est plus drole

« Toi tu es possédée donc je te laisse et je vais en cour » je lui fais la bise avant de rentrés dans la salle de classe

« Tu étais ou ? » dit Assusa agacée

Je m'assoie a côté d'elle

« Toi tu as appris quelque chose d'interessant » elle pose son téléphone « Dit moi tout »

Je souris a pleine dents « Tu ne vas pas le croire tellement c'est répugnant »

Je me mets a chuchoté parce que tout le monde ce met a poser les yeux sur moi, je ne souris pas souvent a pleine dents donc je dois les éblouir avec mes dents blanches

« Kurosaki a eu une aventure avec Neliel »

« Pardon » se redresse-t-elle

J'hoche la tête par reflexe, Assusa et moi nous tournant vers le groupe de Kurosaki qui était un peu plus haut dans l'amphithéâtre

« Ce n'est pas possible » dit mon amie sans les lâchés du regard

« Et elle a dit que c'était un bon coup »

Elle pose son regard sur moi

« Vraiment ? »

« Hum et qu'elle a toujours eu un faible pour lui... » Juste le fait que ses mots sortent de ma bouche me donnée envie de vomir

« Maintenant que tu en parles »

« Non ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu craques pour cette merde » je la fixe avec un regard intense

Ce n'est pas possible elle devienne toutes folles ou c'est un cauchemar

« Non je ne craque pas, mais il a énormément du charme et un truc qui le rend sexy dans son attitude mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi »

... j'ai dit c'est plus drole !

« Ok toi aussi tu es possédée, ce n'est pas grave je vais appeler un pasteur »

Notre prof de math arrive

« Bonjour je tiens à vous le dire des maintenant que dans ma matière il n'y aura pas de binôme, et que nous ferons jusqu'à la fin de l'année des contrôle de 1h toutes les semaines. Pourquoi ? Parce que ma femme me demande le divorce alors je suis un vrai salaud donc sortez une feuille. »

Après cette magnifique interrogation sur les compléments d'algèbre linéaire nous avons une pause de trois heures pour manger et comme dans nos habitudes nous allons mangez en terrasse.

On s'installe et on attend nos commandes

« Tu l'a réussi ? Je pense que j'ai foirée les questions étaient trop complexe » dit mon amie

« Tu dis ca et après tu te chope minimum un 15 alors chut » je regarde mon téléphone et je peux voir un texto de Kaien

« Toi tu a reçu un texto de Kaien »

Bon il faut me le dire si elle est medium

«...Non »

« Tu peux me dire qu'est ce qui ce passe entre vous ? » elle croise les bras

« Rien »

« Rien...Pourquoi plusieurs personnes disent qu'ils ton vue devant chez lui ou rentré chez lui »

« Qui c'est qui ta dit ces conneries »

« L'ancien président de sa fraternité »

« Et depuis quand tu es amie avec Shinji Hirako »

« Depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé sur un shooting »

Nos plat arrivent et mangeons tranquillement

« En fait tu m'as pas dit c'est qui ton binôme »

« Hum un gars il s'appelle Jagiorjack »

« QUOI ! GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK » je me redresse, il semblerait que je l'ai dit un peu trop fort plusieurs personnes se tourne vers nous

« Oui...Qu'est ce qu'il y a, arrête de crier »

« Il est louche, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Il as ce truc qui m'énerve »

« J'espère qu'il me fera rien »

Je voulais lui dire pour ce matin et surtout ce que je livre a Kaien mais ce n'est pas l'endroit

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Je sors de mes pensées

« Oh rien, je pensé juste a mes dernières réponses, Neliel m'as dit que ce soir on va sortir » je change au plus vite de sujet

« Ouais, on va ou » elle sirote son verre d'eau

« Je ne sais pas mais comme d'hab. Elle va inviter des amies dans un bar et le bar va devenir une boite »

On finit nos assiettes et restons un peu plus longtemps

« Mes parents veulent faire un diner avec plusieurs personne de la 'haute société' »

« Je vais en parler avec Hisana elle me dira tout, sa va faire un bout de temps que on a pas fait de fête »

Je m'installe confortablement dans le siège, je ferme les yeux et profite de ce soleil, quand je les ré-ouvre.

« AHHH » je me redresse « Tu es con ou quoi Kurosaki »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de parler avec un ami a moi » dit il

« Tu étais obligé de prendre une table a côté de la nôtre » il M'ENNERVE

« Rukia le monde ne tourne pas tour de toi » dit-il assez lassé

« Alors lâche moi » je n'ai jamais autant détester une personne

Je pose la note avant de partir je peux voir Assusa s'excuser a ma place avant de me rejoindre

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse a chaque fois » je l'attendez un peu plus loin

« Pourquoi tu le hais ? »

« Parce qu'il...il est roux »

« Tu mens » dit Assusa avant d'exploser de rire

« Ok...mais je sais pas » je me gratte la tête « Changeons de sujets, depuis quand tu traine avec Shinji. »

« Rukia, il est gentil »

« A part Kensei et Tesla je n'aime pas trop cette bande. Je ne sais même pas comment on va faire avec les amies de Neliel»

Assusa s'arrête attend « Depuis quand tu connais Tesla ? C'est un dealeur mais dans un autre établissement. »

« Ok » je la regarde sérieusement « En fait Kaien me demande souvent de lui ramener des substances illicite et Tesla et moi sommes de vieux amis »

« C'est un junkie ? »

« Non mais lorsqu'ils sortent ils se font des petites gâteries...Me regarde pas comme ça, toi aussi tu en prend des fois c'est pas pour autant que tu es une toxico »

« Mais la tu te fait passer pour une droguée » elle se remet à marcher « Et tu mets en péril l'honneur de ta famille »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça je maitrise la situation » je maitrise rien du tout

« Qui est au courant ? »

« Grimmjow, Hisagi et le rouquin »

« Ah oui tu la contrôle la situation, voilà pourquoi tu le déteste, il te fait chanter »

« Alors là c'est la meilleur, la personne qui me ferra chanter n'est pas encore né »

« Donc si je résume tu es une 'dealeuse' a tes heures perdues »

« Un fournisseur si tu veux mais juste pour Kaien »

« Et c'est quoi le texto qu'il t'a envoyé »

Je sors mon iPhone et le lit a haute voix « Ce soir a 22h30 au bar Louange »

« Tu lui dira clairement que tu ne veux pas de scandale »

« Oui maman » je soupire

« Et tu as intérêt a coucher avec lui » dit elle en s'en allant

Je sors mon téléphone met mes écouteurs aux oreilles et je me dirige vers ma salle d'anglais, je marche doucement j'ai encore pas mal de temps devant moi donc je ne verrais pas pourquoi me presser. Surtout que j'ai trouvé un raccourci qui me fait gagner plus de 3 minutes, je passe par les cuisines et j'arrive tout droit devant la salle des geek. Je monte et je longe le grand couloir et j'y suis, oui..oui je suis très intelligente

Je sens une main sur mon épaule

« Salut » dit une rouquine les yeux brillant

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'enlève mes écouteurs

« Ne fait plus jamais ça » je pose ma main sur mon cœur « J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque »

« Désolé...tu es la binôme de Ichigo et tu restes souvent avec lui »

« Malheureusement » je range mon téléphone dans mon Michael Kors

« Est-ce que tu sais ci il a une petite amie ou quelque chose du genre parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'as quitté. Il m'a juste dit que je n'étais pas le genre de fille qu'il croyez »

« Heuu » je me gratte la joue « J'en ai rien a foutre de sa vie et surtout si il a fait ca c'est qu'il n'as pas su voir la perle rare que tu étais et il s'en mordra les dents. Tu peux avoir les garçons de le fac, tu es belle et grande. Te prends pas la tête et trouve toi le plus beau des garçons. Voilà a bientôt » je pars le plus vite possible et je regarde ma montre « Voilà elle m'à mit en retard » je n'aime pas trop ce genre de situation, je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour réconforté les autres

Je rentre dans la classe et j'ai la chance de remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas encore le professeur je m'installe a côté de la fenêtre seule et je pianote tranquillement mon téléphone. Ichigo a eu l'intelligence lorsqu'il rentre de ne pas se mettre a côté de moi. J'aurais pu lui arracher l'oreille avec mes dents, j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire je ne veux pas m'introduire dans leur relation

« Pourquoi tu es tout le temps en retard Neliel ? » demande Assusa

« On lui dit 21h elle arrive a 21h45 »

« Désoler mais vous savez tous que la plus belle doit ce laissez désirée c'est bien connue »

« Je vais t'éclater tu vas voir » je ricane avant de lui donner une petite tape

« La violence que de la violence » dit Neliel on nous faisant la bise

« Bon ce soir nous allons rejoindre mes amis qui deviendrons très vite vos amis dans le bar Louange »

Assusa me lance un regard, ce genre de regard qui veux dire tu sais ce qui te reste a faire

« Heu on y va ou quoi » demande Assusa

« Juste on ce prend en photo » dit Neliel « On plus est toutes en noirs »

« Regarde Rukia commence déjà a boudée »

Oui je déteste les photos non pas que je ne suis pas photogénique mais je ne sais pas c'est pas du tout mon délire. Mais bon je fais un effort on prend la photo et on se casse au bar

Le bar Louange et un bar ou plusieurs célébrité ou personnes branché viennent se détendre. Il y a beaucoup de critère pour pouvoir rentrée. Mais quand nous avons une grande héritière et deux grands mannequins comment ne pas résister. On rentre directement notre table qui nous est réservé, avec les amis de Neliel

« Salut les gars voici Assusa Kikuchi et Rukia Kuchiki »

« Y'avait pas besoin de nous les présenter tout le monde sait qui vous êtes » dit une homme avec les yeux jaune doré « Moi c'est Ggio Vega »

« Oui le copain de Soi Fon » ajoute Assusa en s'asseyant a la table, je la suis aussi

« Toi tu dois etre Tesla ? » je pointe une jeune homme blond

« On peut rien vous cacher les Kuchiki » ajoute t'il

« Non mais tu traîne dés fois au campus »

Personne ne sait que je connais Tesla donc je veux que ca continue comme ca et il rentre dans le jeu

« Ou sont les autre gars, Kaien et Kensei » demande Lisa Yadomaru

« Ils arrive à 22h » dit Neliel

« Ils se font désiré ses connards » ajoute Ggio

« Arrêtes-tu fait pareil quand tu es avec ta Soi Fon »

« Tu mens ! » dit il rouge

La table ricane et tout le monde ce met dans l'ambiance de la fête, Neliel et Assusa ainsi que d'autre personne de la table sont partit danser. Tandis que moi je suis avec Tesla

« Alors comment va notre dealeuse préfère, bien jouer la carte du je ne te connais pas » dit il en buvant son whisky

« Je te connais pas Tesla » j'avais le sourire aux lèvres « On s'est perdu de vue et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une dealeuse »

« Bien sûr je te taquine »

« Je sais » je bois mon verre de mojito « Tu deviens quoi en fait »

« Je fais sport étude au campus public de Karakura dans l'équipe des Vizards »

« Pas mal le petit Tesla »

« Figure toi que je suis ton ainée de deux ans alors ta bouche »

« Sale blondinet va »

« Toujours aussi polit a ce que je vois, et on m'a dit que c'est dernier temps tu étais d'une humeur massacrante »

Je fais signe au barman de me ramener la même chose « Alors pourquoi je suis d'humeur massacrante ?»

« Tu ne m'aide pas en répétant ma question »

« Je suis d'humeur massacrante parce que on ma coltiné un bizut de merde pendant deux ans »

« Rien que ca ? Je me serais pendu si j'étais toi »

« Je ne vais pas me tuer pour cette merde » je prends un air outrée

« Comment il s'appelle »

« Ichigo Kurosaki ? »

«Tu n'aimes pas Kurosaki ?»

« Tu connais Ichigo ? » dis-je étonnée

« Oui il est sympa comme tout ce mec »

« NOOOON IL EST PAS GENTIL ! » je suis désépéré , Tesla me lance un regard étrange « Il est chiant et mechant »

« Ok bon toi tu vas arrêter les mojito et c'est un caprice que tu fais. Personne déteste Ichigo »

« Faut bien une première fois a tout »

« Ah ah ah c'est toi la méchante entre vous deux je le sais. »

« Elle a toujours était méchante »

Tesla et moi nous nous retournons vers la voix rauque

« Ah enfin vous étiez ou les gars ? » dit- le blond

« Bonjour a toi aussi Tesla » répond Kaien

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes » dis-je a Kaien

« Hum pas grand-chose » il s'assoie avec nous « Je suis venue avec mon cousin et des amis a moi »

« Ton cousin je me demande bien qui c'est ? » je sirote mon verre

« Oh tu va bien l'aimer c'est mon portrait craché » ajoute t'il

« Ah alors il est pas mal ? Il est a la soul society ? »

« Oui…Quoi tu ne l'as jamais vu ? »

« Beh non surtout qu'il devrait porter le nom Shiba mais il y en a aucun dans ma promotion »

Le brun me chuchote « Enfaite tu as ma marchandise »

« Oui » je sors de mon sac un sachet de pilule bleu « Et je ne suis plus ton fournisseur ok »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Tesla

« J'ai une réputation à tenir, une Kuchiki ne se drogue pas, pareil pour un Shiba. Si tu ne veux pas que sa te retombe dessus fait gaffe » dis je maladroitement « Et ça ne regarde que Kaien et moi »

« Tu n'es pas drôle » me dit il

« Depuis que tu m'as dit que ton cousin et là sa me perturbe. J'aurais dû le voir ou le connaitre. En plus on est dans la même promotion. Je suis sûr de ne pas avoir entendu de Shiba a rentré» j'essaye de trouvé ses amis

Kaien leur fait signe de venir jusqu'à eux, Assusa viens les rejoindre

« Salut » dit-elle un peu décoiffée, mais elle avait un charme fou

« On pourrait croire que tu viens juste de passer à l'acte » dit Kaien

« Bonsoir a toi aussi Kaien » dit-elle avec un peu de sarcasme, ce qui lui fait sourire « Et arrête de prendre Rukia pour une dealeuse »

« Alors les amis je vous présente Kensei et son frère ainsi que mon cousin. »

Rukia sort un petit rire en haussant les épaules avant d'arrêter net « Tu te fou de ma gueule »

« Tu n'arrêteras jamais de me coller » dit le rouquin

« Ichigo Kurosaki est ton cousin ? » demande Assusa a Kaien

« Non c'est pas possible » je passe mes mains dans les cheveux « Donc toi tu fais partie de la haute société »

« A mes heures perdues »

« Non mais sérieusement vous ne voyez pas on se ressemble » dit il en se comparant

J'écarquille les yeux ils sont identiques mais je ne veux pas l'admettre

« Pff a peine » dis je

« C'est de la mauvaise fois » dit Kaien « N'est ce pas Ichigo »

« Plus mauvaise qu'elle tu ne connais pas, regarde les marques qu'elle m'a faite » il monte la manche de sa chemise pour laisser apparaitre ses bleus

« C'est de la maltraitance la » dit Hisagi

« Tu te fait battre par une fille ? » ajoute Kensei

Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure je bois une longue gorgée de mon mojito

« Rukia c'est vrai ?» demande ma meilleure amie

« Je ne vois même pas de quoi il parle »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendance sado ? » ajoute le blond

« Je va... »

Neliel débarque « Il y a du monde ici...Oooh Ichigo et Hisagi et les autres sava ? »

« On est censé être les autres ? » demande Kensei a Kaien

« Malheureusement »

Neliel pousse un cri en voyant les griffures et les bleus d'Ichigo

« Oh mon dieu qui ta fait ça, la personne qui a fait et complètement dérangé »

Ce salopard me pointe du doigt alors que je me lime les ongles

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais sado ? » ajoute Neliel

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit » ajoute Tesla en secouant sa tête

Oh mon dieu je crois que c'est la plus longue journée que je n'ai jamais vécu.

J'espère que le suite vous plaira bisous bisous. Laisser une petite review et Rukia essaiera de vous faire un calin


	3. Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Comme d'habitude lorsque je me lève j'ai cette sensation de vide, il me manque un besoin même si je le règle tous les soirs j'en veux encore, toujours plus. Cette sensation de manque, colère je la vie chaque matin.

Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas c'est quoi.

Je m'étire, je regarde autour de moi les dernières filles que je me suis tapé, toujours les même filles faciles, je peux dire n'importe quoi elles tombent dans le panneau c'est tellement lassant. Je cherche la difficulté, j'aime faire tomber les filles. Mais le jeu de séduction c'est moi, ce sont mes gènes, mais les femmes sont aussi tellement bêtes et faible. Il suffit de lui sourire et de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle tombe dans le panneau.

Je l'ai connais par cœur.

Je frappe dans mes mains « Allez les filles debout on c'est super bien éclaté mais j'ai des choses a faire »

Les trois filles avec qui je me suis amusé dont je ne connais pas leur prénom sortent

« Beh dis donc, moi qui pensé que tu prenais du plaisir avec ta main droite »

« Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité Ichigo »

Le rouquin rentre dans mon sanctuaire

« Sa sens le fauve » dit il « Oh mais elles étaient combien »

« Tu est jaloux ? » je m'habille la va vite

« Non tu as vu les thons que tu t'est choppé »

« Scuze monsieur qui est sorti avec Orihimé mais qui n'as pas eu le cran de la sautée »

Il me regarde dans les yeux

« J'ai touché le point sensible ? » j'enfile mes Nike

« Ta rien touché du tout »

« Je touche tout le monde »

« Tu commences les cours maintenant ? » me demande t'il en regardant mes tiroirs

Par-dessus mon débardeur noir je mets un sweet.

« Non je fais un petit tour chez un ami »

« Ami, ie ou i »

« Non seulement i »

« Pour une fois »

« Et toi Ichigo je te laisse encore un jour et après je m'attaque a ton amie »

« Quelle amie ? »

« Rukia Kuchiki » dis-je et je peux voir son visage changer « Je te laisse un jour et je me la tape »

« Tu n'y arrivera jamais » dit Ichigo d'un rire méprisant

« On pari » j'enfille une casquette et la met à l' envers « Pari d'ami si tu as peur »

Ichigo ce rapproche de moi

« Je pari 200 yens que dans 1 jours tu seras aussi frustré que maintenant »

Il me sert la main avant de repartir ; qu'est-ce que je pouvais le détester parfois.

Je descends pour prendre un bol de céréale

« Tu ne va pas en cour ? » dit Hisagi en sous vêtement

« Non j'ai pas le temps et toi » je me sers un bol de céréale

« Flemme » dit il la bouche la pleine

Je vais me mettre a l'attaque il faut que je gagne mon pari, je ne veux pas perdre 200 yens

« Tu connais Assusa Kikuchi ? »

« Oui enfin que de vue pourquoi, elle t'intéresse »

« Hisagi je sais très bien que tu bave devant elle, moi c'est ca collègue. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu fais toujours des trucs bizarre » dit le tatoué

« Rukia Kuchiki »

« Rukia Kuchiki ? » il pouffe de rire « Bonne chance c'est la fille inaccessible du campus, même si elle est carrément bonne et son groupe d'ami est pas mal. Tu n'as aucune chance »

« Tu me donne encore plus envie »

« Tu es vraiment qu'un sadique » dit Hisagi

« Et si je te disait que ma binôme est Kikuchi »

« Je te hais » dit-il en lâchant son bol « De toute les parcelles de mon corps je te hais »

« On va faire ça, je vais parler de toi a Kikuchi et toi tu va tout faire pour...me rendre service pour l'instant. »

« Pas de souci »

« Bon j'y vais »

Je me dirige vers la sortie de la confrérie, puis du campus et arriver au Hueco Mundo. Chez l'homme qui m'a rendu tel que je suis.

J'entre dans son loft peint de noir et blanc, il était la dans son salon installer sur son trône

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Fait pas semblant »

« J'ai entendu que les ventes on tripler »

« Tu n'as pas entendu, tu le sais » je le regard avec dédain « Tu sais tout de toute façon »

« Grimmjow tu as toujours était rebelle, tout le contraire d'Ulquiora qui est bien docile »

« Bon Aizen qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Aujourd'hui nous avons une nouvelle marchandise qui vient d'arriver et je veux que tout le monde y touche » il me jette le sachet de poudre « C'est une dérivée de la cocaïne »

« Les prix ? »

« Entre 50 et 70 yens le gramme on va y allez doucement »

Il me répugner du plus au point si je pouvais juste sortir de cette merde

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Grimmjow tu as l'air bien énervé » il me lancer toujours le même sourire « Sur ceux tu peux disposer j'ai de la visite, arrive a l'heure en cours cette fois si il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses viré sinon comment tu vendras de la drogue en douce »

« T'inquiète pas je fais mon travail »

« En fait Gin va revenir en ville »

« Quoi ! Tu as pété les plombs il va nous faire couler »

« Non je contrôle la situation »

« Tu ne l'a contrôle pas avec lui » je sors en claquant la porte

Putain si ceux merdeux ce ramené aussi on n'était pas dans la merde en plus d'etre un détraqué c'est un détraqué. Je rentre a la confrérie pour me préparer a aller en cours

« Monsieur Jaggerjack vous avez presque 30 minutes de retard »

« Monsieur Sekai ne vous fatiguez pas et prenez mon billet de retard » je lui pose sur le bureau

Sa sert de jouer de ca beauté pour avoir des billets gratuit, je m'installe a côté de ma binôme. Et je commence l'attaque

« Je suis désolé pour le retard »

« Il y'a pas de souci tout le monde a ses secrets »

Si il n'y avait pas ce pari j'aurais bien essayé de me la faire, il faut le dire cette fille est splendide. Elle avait mis un simple débardeur rose pâle avec jean foncé et des converses rien de particulier mais elle était parfaite

« Je t'explique le projet que nous devons faire »

Assusa s'occupe de m'expliquer dans les moindres détails le projet de math qu'ils doivent faire

« Le souci est que je suis une merde en informatique » dit la brune

« Toi une merde c'est quelque chose d'impossible » je lui lance mon plus beau sourire

« N'essaye pas de m'avoir dans la poche avec tes belle parole » dit elle en souriant

« Ah mais je connais un ami qui gère en informatique tu veux que je lui demande qu'il t'aide »

« Tu serez trop parfait, je sais que si je compte sur toi nous allons jamais le finir »

Je fait semblant de poser ma main sur mon cœur « Tu m'a touché »

« Bien sur, comment il s'appelle »

« Hisagi Shuuei » dis je. Je peux voir qu'elle commence a réfléchir

« C'est pas un des amis de Ichigo Kurosaki »

« Ouais si on peut dire ca »

« D'accord » dit elle

La sonnerie retentit

Elle griffonne sur un papier avant de me le donner « Tiens mon num que tu le donnes a Shuuei »

« Avec plaisir » je la regarde droit dans les yeux

« Tu es bizarre toi » elle me sourit et prend son chemin. Je range mes affaires et l'a suis

« On a quoi après »

« Nous avons Anglais » me répond elle « Mais tu es avec moi toi ? »

« Oui, Allemand et option espagnol »

« Un linguiste » dit-elle étonnée

« Dans tout les sens du terme »

« Assusa » dit une voix derrière nous

« Rukia » dit son ami

« Tu t'es fait un nouveau copain » dit elle avec un petit sourire

« On est des best friends soit pas jalouse » dis-je

« Jaggerjack » dit elle les bras croisé « Dégage »

« Avec plaisir, on se voit ce soir » je pars en direction de la salle d'anglais laissant Rukia interrogée son amie sur le passage je croise Ulquiora

« Alors tu as parlé a Ichigo ? »

« De quoi ? » me demande t'il

« Si tu parles d'Orihimé, non je ne lui est pas parlé parce qu'il ne sait pas que j'ai couché avec et qu'elle ma largué »

« Elle m'étonne de jours en jour, mais je ne pense pas que c'est pour rien que Ichigo et Orihimé ont cassé »

« Il en avait marre d'elle, il nous le disait tout le temps et maintenant qu'il est a fond sur la Kuchiki »

Je m'arrête

« Il te l'a dit »

« Non mais je pense, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes »

« Pour rien » je repris ma marche avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe

Ichigo et Hisagi se trouver déjà au fond de la classe on s'assoit devant eux

« Alors comment on s'organise pour ce soir ? » demande Hisagi

« Non c'est annulé ce soir » dit Ulquiora

« Ah bon pourquoi ? » dit le tatoué

« Ce soir il y a la soirée des confréries donc il faut élaborer un autre plan » dit Grimmjow

« Tu marches avec nous Ichigo » demande-je

« Je ne pense pas j'ai des choses a faire » dit le rouquin

« Aller ce n'est pas pareil sans toi » il fallait qui vienne il faut qu'il soit dans mes plans « On va s'éclater ce soir »

Ichigo me regarde « Il y aura qui ? »

« Qui tu veux »

« Je vais y réfléchir » dit il

Le cours commença et je reçois plusieurs sms au quel je réponds « Ah oui » je chuchote en m'adressant a Hisagi qui lui léve son nez de son cahier

« Tiens » je lui tend le numéro d'Assusa

« Tu te fou de ma gueule ? » dit Hisagi en se jetant sur le papier « Comment tu as fait »

« J'ai dit que tu étais caler en informatique et que tu pourras l'aider »

Ichigo éclate de rire tandis qu'Ulquiora avez un sourire au coin de ses lèvres

«...Tu te fou de moi »

Ichigo suffoqué tellement qu'il riait « Tu es trop, fort Grimmjow » je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire

« Je suis une grosse merde en informatique je me fais passer pour quoi ? » dit Hisagi agacé en grattant les cheveux « Putain je dois demander de l'aide a Keigo »

« T'inquiète j'ai commencé ma mission, maintenant a toi de te bouger » je fait en sorte qu'il comprenne de quoi je parle

« Oh vous préparez un truc vous deux je le sens » dit le rouquin

« Please ! Si vous voulez discuter vous allez dehors d'accord » nous dit la prof

« Y'a pas de souci » je défi la prof du regard « En faite il faut que tu l'appel après déjeuner vous devez vous rejoindre » dit en reprenant sa conversation

« Oh putain heureusement que je me suis bien préparer » il soupir longuement « Tu vois ce n'est pas pour rien que je prends mon temps le matin » dit il en s'adressant au rouquin

« De plus elles vous regardent » dit Ulquiora

Je pose mes yeux sur les premiers rangs et je vois Kuchiki et Kikuchi discuter en nous jetant des regards

« Je pense que Kuchiki te regarde Ichigo » ajoute Ulquiora

« On a eu une petite altercation » répond le rouquin à Ulquiora

« Dans tes draps ou sur la terre ferme ? » je peux le voir me lancé un regard agacé

« Et si je te disais dans mes draps » il me lance un sourire narquois

Hors de question qu'il me fasse ca

« Tu bluff » dis-je

« On l'a fait derrière la piscine » il baisse le col de sa chemise pour me montrer un suçon

Clairement si j'aurais pu le tué je l'aurais fait sur le champ mais je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir

« Tu n'es pas sérieux » demande Ulquiora

« Bien sûr que je ne suis pas sérieux, je peux pas me la saquer cette fille » dit il finalement

« Alors qui c'est qui t'a fait ca ? » demande Hisagi

« ...Orihimé » dit finalement

Je jeté un regard a Ulquiora et il ne sembler pas comprendre ce qui ce passe, mais je pari que Ichigo sait que c'est avec Ulquiora que Orihimé a couché. Reste a savoir si c'est vrai

« Vous avez conclu c'est bon ? » je demande comme ca nous serons fixer

« Oui enfin » dit il en hésitant

La sonnerie retenti et tout le monde sors de l'amphithéâtre, Ichigo avait cours alors il nous laisse

« Il ment » dis-je

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Hisagi en se calant sur un banc dans le couloir

« Ils ont pas couchés ensemble Ichigo et sa princesse. Elle n'as pas cour et je l'ai vue avec »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demande Ulquiora il se gratte la tête « Laisse tombé, faut que je rentre récupérer mes cours j'ai des trucs a faire»

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demande Hisagi

« Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu dois te mettre a demander de l'aide pour avoir les bases en informatique » je sors de mon sac un dossier « Voici exactement ce qu'elle risque de te demander »

« Comment tu le sais ? » il prend le dossier et le feuillette

« C'est le devoir que nous avons a faire, donc apprend le par cœur. Je ne pense pas que vous allez le commencer aujourd'hui a cause de la fête de ce soir »

« Oui elle fait partit d'une confrérie donc elle doit surement vouloir me voir pour fixer une date »

« Tout a fait maintenant nous devons discuter du plan pour ce soir et de celui pour Rukia »

« Mais je comprends pas ce que tu veux avec Rukia, elle te plais ou c'est juste un business ou un passe-temps »

« Les trois a la fois si tu veux savoir »

La soirée arriva et il était temps de ce préparé pour la fête des confréries. Le but de cette fête était de recruté des nouvelles personnes, sauf que pour nous les Skull and Bones. Il y avait le recrutement que Ichigo et moi nous nous occupons et notre petit business qui sera fait par Hisagi, Ulquiora.

Ichigo et moi nous les rejoindrons plus tard.

La fête se dérouler dans le gymnase de l'université qui était déjà bondé, chaque confrérie a un thème de couleurs ce que savais c'est que pour nous c'était le noir et blanc et pour les Gamma Phi Beta c'était le noir et or. Les Gamma Phi Beta était une fraternité féminine l'élite de notre université, en plus d'être de très belles femmes elles avaient toute une moyenne entre 15 et 17. Mais je m'intéresse à cette fraternité car Assusa Kikuchi est la vice-présidente.

« Bon les gars vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire, recruter qui bon vous semble et surtout faite en sortent que l'on vous regarde » après ce bref discours je laisse mes 'frères' « Quand a vous, vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire » je m'adresse a Ichigo, Ulquiora et Hisagi avant que nous nous séparons

Et nous commençons à partir à la chasse

« Rangiku, comment va tu ? »

Rangiku Matsumoto 25 ans, une incroyable rousse aux formes incroyablement parfait et imposant. Mais je l'ai est vue assez souvent donc je m'en suis un peu lassé

« Grimmjow » dit elle déjà agacé

« Comment va la présidente de Gamma Phi Beta »

« Bien jusqu'avant que tu arrives, je ne veux pas que ta confrérie soit associé a la mienne » dit la rousse en surveillant ses soeurs

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça elle le sera bientôt » je lui lance un sourire « En plus » je lui attrape un de ses mèches qui tomber sur ses épaules pour qu'elle me regarde « Nos confréries était déjà lié non, tu as oublié nos heures passées ensemble »

La rouquine s'emporte et me prend par le col « Quoi tu veux le faire tout de suite ? » dis je faussement étonné

Je pouvais voir ses joues rosie par la colère ainsi que ses membres tremblés

« Tu as intérêt a ne pas gâché mon recrutement, sinon... » elle prend une grande inspiration « Sinon ca pourrait tr.. »

« Mademoiselle ? » dit une voix derrière nous. Nous nous tournons vers elle, Rangiku lâche immédiatement mon col

« Oui » Rangiku faisait en sorte de ne pas être géné « Il y a un problème Kikuchi ? » dit sèchement la rousse

« Hum Rukia Kuchiki viens d'arriver elle vous attend »

Rangiku s'empresse d'aller la rejoindre

« Salut »

« Vous faisiez quoi ? » me demande t'elle

« Tu veux que je te montre ? » je m'approche petit a petit de la

Elle me lance un sourire, je prends sa pour un oui. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et je m'approche de son oreille

« Ou est Rukia ? » dis je comme un murmure

« Avec Ichigo » dit elle dans un murmure

Je me retourne pour les chercher de vue avant de reposer mes yeux sur elle

« Donc c'est bien ce que je crois, tu veux te la faire »

Merde.

« J'ai du flaire » elle touche une de ses narines « Bonne chance elle a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre»

« De quoi tu parles » dis je pour lui faire change d'avis

« Pas avec moi s'il te plaît » elle retourne voir son amie

Merde. Merde je la vois partir près de Rukia et Ichigo, celui-ci ce sentant de trop viens me rejoindre

« Alors le rouquin sa se passe »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » me demande t'il « Assusa est venue avec des secrets a dire et juste avant elle était avec toi »

« Et... »

« Et...Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigance mais je sais que c'est contre moi »

« Ah ah ah, aller viens on ce met au boulot » je passe mon bras sur ses épaules et je l'accompagne au bar, au passage je jette un dernier coup d'œil a Rukia et nos regards se croisent

Un bon verre de vodka et la chasse continue, chez moi les critères sont pas très compliqué. Il faut de la classe, prestance et surtout l'intelligence. Bon simple c'est un grand mot mais je ne veux pas un ramassis de cretin. J'ai besoin d'un deuxième dealer vue que je suis le seul et que Ichigo, Hisagi ne veulent pas être de trop près dans l'affaire j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me secondé.

« Alors comme ca on me cherche » dit une jolie voix

Je me retourne et vois la fameuse

« Rukia »

« Kuchiki pour toi » me rectifie t'elle « Je ne te connais pas »

« T'inquiète pas on va régler ça » je m'approche d'elle mais elle pose sa mains droite sur mon torse pour qu'il y est un écart « Quoi tu n'en peux plus et tu te jettes sur moi ? Tu l'ai trouve comment mes pectoraux ? »

Elle enlève sa main et me lance un regard noir

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Toi et seulement toi » je la regarde droit dans les yeux

« ...Oui c'est bien ça tu es un détraqué, c'est quoi ton but. Tu veux que je sois une de tes dealer ? Je te le dit clairement c'est mort »

J'explose de rire avant de la regarder partir.

Deux bonne heure plus tard nous avons non seulement vendu la nouvelle livraison et nous avons deux nouvelles recrues

« Bon on continue la fête en boite » dit Hisagi

« Ok on y va » dit le rouqin avec un verre a la main

« Je vais me coucher »

« Quoi ? » dit Ichigo « Toi tu va dormir »

« Oui Ichigo, moi Grimmjow Jaggerjack dors »

« Ok fait ce que tu veux a plus »

Je l'ai regard partir tandis que moi je rends visite a un homme ce trouvant au Hueco Mundo

« Grimmjow »

« Tiens le voilà ton argent » je lui jette un roulot de billet prés de son canapé

« Oh mais Grimmjow ne sois pas si violent » dit Aizen d'une voix posé dans son immense fauteuil a coté de lui une magnifique brune avec une peau assez basané le comble de tout elle était en sous vêtement « Tu peux aller avec tes amies dans la chambre j'arrive »

La jeune femme ne discute pas et ce lève sans rien demandé

« Je suppose que tu as déjà pris ta part de bénéfice » il déroule les billets et se met a compté

« Bien sur »

« Je veux que la Kuchiki rejoins la bande »

« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire »

« Ah bon ? » il lache ses yeux des billets pour me regarder

Oh oui j'ai besoin de Rukia non seulement je veux me la faire mais si elle peut être aussi dans la bande sa sera parfait.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à ma confrérie je peux voir Rukia au parc qui se trouve a l'entré de ma confrérie avec un jeune homme brun qui ressemble fortement a quelqu'un que je connais.

Je réglerais cette histoire


	4. Assusa Kikuchi

Ce levé dans un lit King Sinze a 9h30 n'est vraiment pas désagréable, loin de la.

Mon petit appartement est un petit duplex très confortable, en haut il y a ma chambre qui a était décoré par l'une des assistantes de ma mére qui a fait un incroyable travail.

Et en bas le salon, modeste avec tous les appareils électroniques qu'il faut et une petite cuisine.

Mais ce lever sous un horrible orage c'est autre chose. Je tâte mon lit a la recherche de mon iPhone, je regarde les messages et les notifications. Apres quelques minutes je décide de me lever et me diriger vers ma salle de bain et regarder le désastre causé par mes 10 heures de sommeil.

Je passe sous la douche effectue mon rituel de nettoyage. Premier rinçage a l'eau tiède ensuite je mets mon premier savon en boule. Deuxième rinçage je me met un gommage pour le corps ensuite j'effectue mon dernier rinçage a l'eau froide. Tout ca en 20 bonnes minutes je sors de ma douche jusqu'au moment où je vois la date sur mon téléphone qui vibre.

Le projet en informatique nous devons le rendre aujourd'hui et nous l'avons toujours pas commencé je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux humides. Avant de lacher plusieurs mots gros grossiers.

Je me sèche a la va vite mes cheveux humides au passage j'enfile les premier vêtements que je trouve devant moi. Un short noir, avec un haut court et large de la même couleur et des bas qui m'arrive au haut de mes cuisses. Laissant voir une fine partie de mes cuisses.

Je prends mes cours descend pour mettre un pair de converse et refaire ma queue de cheval haute humide. Maintenant direction les Skull and Bones

J'entre dans l'imposante bâtiment qui sert de fraternité masculine.

Lorsque je rentre je reçois des dizaine de regards comme accueil ; j'essaye de trouvé quelque du regard mais ni le rouquin ni Jargewak ou je ne sais pas quoi n'est la.

Alors je me dirige vers un petit groupe de garçon pour leur demander de l'aide

« Hey » dis je seulement

« Salut » dit un magnifique blond avec un sourire étincelant torse nu dans un canapé en cuir

« Tu sais ou je peux trouver la chambre de Jagerwak ou je sais pas quoi ? »

« Grimmjow ? Il n'as pas dormi ici »

« Merde » je me mords les lèvres puis mon visage s'illumine. Le nom du gars qui est fort en informatique « Shurei ? Tu vois c'est qui ? »

« Shurei ? » demande le blond

« Shuu, » j'essaye il fronce les sourcils en bougeant sa tete de droite a gauche « Shuiiei, « Shuuei »

« Ahhh » dit le blond en grattant les cheveux « Hisagi Shuuei, va a l'étage la deuxième porte a droite »

« Merci... Mr le Blond

« Tesla simplement »

Je lui sourit et monte les longues marches a chaque fois que je croiser des garçons des sifflements se faisait entendre ou des regards lubrique. J'arrive devant la chambre et je toque, aucune réponse se fait entendre. Je ne veux pas avoir une mauvaise note alors je rentre dans la chambre.

Malgrés le désordre qui régné sa sentez assez bon mais on s'en fou, je me dirige prés de son lit ou il dormait...Oui il dormait et moi je suis la plantée en train de le regardée.

« Hey reveil toi » dis je simplement « Ohhh ohhh »

Ok...Je me place face a son lit. « Shuuei...Debout » dis je calmement « DEBOUT » je crie assez fort

Et se léve brutalement avant de me fixer

« Salut je suis vraiment désoler de te déranger mais Grimmjow m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aidé pour un projet »

« Attend, c'est un reve ? »

« Non je suis Assusa Kikuchi et tu dois m'aidé »

« Ok euh » il se lève s'éttire

Je pouvais voir ses muscles bouger sur les efforts qui fait, ses épaules et ses bras lorsque qu'ils les lèvent en baillant.

« Laisse-moi faire ma toilette et me changé et on commence le projet »

« Tu sais tu peux garder ta tenue »

« Quoi » dit le tatoué

Ne me dites que j'ai dit ma pensée a voix haute

« Non... enfin je rigoles » OH PUTAIN DE MERDE

« Ah t'inquiète pas. C'est pas en mettant un débardeur que nous allons perdre énormément de temps » il prend dans son armoire un débardeur noir qu'il enfile « C'est pour quand ? »

« Cet aprém » dit simplement

« Ok » il part faire sa toilette et je m'assoie sur son lit

C'est bizarre mais l'ambiance est bizarre. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal mais je le comprends ce réveillé le matin en face d'un inconnu qui lui demande un service. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas assurer sur le coup, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas prévenue plutôt.

Les gens vont croire que je suis sa copine...pas qu'il soit désagréable a regarder mais je me suis faite passer pour une petite groupie en le demandant partout.

Et si on m'a vue. CATASTROPHE je vais me faire passer pour la pute de service, c'est bon je vais me pendre avec un de ses debardeurs. Il faut que je préviens Rukia

Je prend mon iPhone... iPhone que je ne trouve pas...Oh non. Je cherche dans les poches de mon short, ma veste. Je retourne mon sac sur son pauvre lit et je trouve que des fiches de révisions, des livres et mes écouteurs. Et bien sur mon tel rester en charge sur mon lit, journée de merde. Au passage je suis trempée, j'avais complètement zappé. Mes cheveux son humide dégelasse, je peux mettre une croix sur ma réputation.

« Tiens » il me tend une serviette

« Merci » je l'accepte volontiers je m'essuie le visage avant de détacher mes cheveux et de les essuyés

« Tu as mangé quelque chose ? » me demande t'il

« Humm.. »

« Allez je vais te chercher un truc a manger » il allume son mac

« Non, non tu n'es pas obligée je t'en demande bien assez » dis je avec le sourire « Allez viens » je tape sur son lit « sa te dérange pas si on travaille dessus

« Vraiment pas » je peux constater qu'il y a un autre lit

« Sa te dérange pas si ton colocataire me vois dans votre chambre ? »

« Non du tout et meme si sa l'aurais dérangé il n'a pas intérêt a bronché » dit Hisagi en se tournant vers elle « Bon tu dois faire quoi ? »

« Un cahier de charge et plusieurs autre chose » je me poste a coté de lui

Je lui explique mon projet enfin notre projet parce que de base je dois etre avec l'autre connard de Grimmjow mais passons. Au bout de une heure et demi vue que nous avons bien avancé nous faisons une pause.

Je m'allonge de travers sur son lit, je peux voir qu'il était un peu bizarre. Je m'appuis sur ses coude et le regarde « Sa te dérange que je m'allonge sur ton lit ? »

« Non pas vraiment en fait je suis étonné que tu sois aussi a l'aise. Je pensé pas sa de toi »

« En fait je suis beaucoup trop sociable et tactile avec les gens. Un très grand défaut »

« Ce n'est pas un défaut. en plus tu es des Gamma Phi Beta »

« Je ne vois pas ou est le rapport ? »

« Le rapport » dit ils avec un sourires « C'est que Grimmjow et moi sommes les exs de ta présidentes »

« NOOON » je me redresse et me met en face de lui

« Quoi elle vous l'a pas dit ? » sourit le jeune homme

« Non c'est une vrai garce, elle me deteste. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui est fait. »

« Ah bon elle a bien changé » il se gratte la tête

« Attend » je prends son MacBook qui était sur ses cuisses et le pose

Le plus gros scoop est peut etre entre mes mains

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui » me repond il simplement

« Elle est aussi frigide au lit ou c'est juste en option »

Il ouvre ses yeux étonné de ma question avant de sourire « Beh toi tu n'es pas gêné »

« C'est exceptionnelle et seulement stratégique rien d'autre » dis je simplement « Je suis dans ta chambre avec toi sur ton lit, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait etre encore plus gênant après la question a la quelle tu vas répondre »

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre avec Grimmjow et Ichigo qui rentrent abasourdi de me voir

« Alors la » dit Ichigo « Bonjour»

« Tu n'as pas perdu de temps toi »

« Fermez la » dit Hisagi

Oh merde oh merde, je me redresse « Fermez la et ne vous faite pas des idées »

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois » dit Grimmjow

« Et tu vois quoi ? » dit le rouquin

« Assusa sur les genoux de Hisagi »

«Tu mens » dit d'un ton las Hisagi

« En faite oublie ce que j'vais dit » je m'adresse a Hisagi « Ce qui as de plus gênant c'est ca »

Je me lève prends mes affaire et part. Je retourne chez moi pour m'habiller correctement lorsque je prends mon téléphone je peux voir des appels et des messages par Rukia.

Je compose son numéro

« Allo » je mets le haut-parleur

« Assusa tu es ou on devait se rejoindre au café vue que tu n'es pas la je suis rentré chez moi »

« Tu n'as pas cours ? » je me déshabille pour mettre des vêtements bien chauds. Même si le temps est lourd et que les températures sont chaudes et je n'aime pas avoir froid.

« Je commence a 14h et je fini a 20h »

« Tu peux passez a la maison »

« Hum j'en ai pour quelques minutes »

« Pas de souci »

Elle raccroche et moi je sors de mot lit pour me faire couler un bain. Une douche ne pourra pas me faire déstresser de mon début de journée

Je me glisse dans ma baignoire bien chaude et active les jets pour enfin me détendre. Je rajoute du savon pour faire mousser et je ferme mes yeux

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je vois Rukia et je sursaute

« Merde Rukia tu fais quoi ? tu as était hyper rapide »

« Tu t'es endormis » dit la petite « Et il es 11h05, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

« Comment te dire je me suis retrouvée dans la chambre d'Hisagi trempée »

Je vois ma meilleure écarquillé les yeux « Ok tu vas te sécher, t'habillé est on va allez prendre un petit truc a mangée. Je t'attend en bas »

J'exécute ce que ma meilleur amie me dit je sors de ma douche pour me dirigé vers mon dressing. Pendant mon petit somme le temps c'est amélioré alors je met une robe longue a brettelle beige avec des compensées blanches.

On se dirige dans un petit café prés du campus, nous nous installons prés de la vitrne sur une table a deux et nous commandons

« Alors je voudrais un frapucino avec un crumble au fruit et toi Assusa »

« Je vais prendre un smoothie avec un muffin au chocolat »

« Je vous ramène ca dans quelques minutes » dit la serveuse

« Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ?» dit Rukia impatience

« Juste avant Rukia je reve ou tu as mis un pantalon »

Rukia avez mis un jean bleu avec un débardeur blanc et des converses blanches

« Je sais que je ne doi... »

« Sa te fait un gros cul. Tu te rappelles a la piscine au lycée » dis je avec un sourire

« Oui Kurosaki a vu mes fesses » dit Rukia en croisant ces bras

« Ah tu auras vu ta tête en plus tes fesses flottés » j'eclate de rire « En pl.. »

« On parle de toi et pas de mes fesses » dit sechement « Donc que c'est il passer ce matin ? »

Je lui explique avec détail mon embarrassante rencontre avec Hisagi

« Je n'arrive pas a y croire comment peux-tu etre aussi a l'aise avec un inconnu ? »

« Il m'inspire confiance »

On nous dépose nos plats

« Ah tu sais a quel point j'aime leurs pâtisserie, je sais pas si tu t'en rend compte Rukia. Lorsque je mange j'ai des frissons » je coupe le muffin avec mes doigts « Merde je pensée pas que ce soit aussi fondant a l'intérieur, j'en ai plein les doigts »

« Tu es completement folle » elle porte sa boissons a ses lévres

« C'est aussi bon que le sexe leurs pâtisseries »

« Assusa ? » dit une voix masculine

Je me retourne avec mon doigt dans la bouche pour voir Hisagi et Ichigo

J'ai la poisse c'est ca ?

« Je peux te parler ? » me demande Hisagi

« Heu oui » je me lève pour le rejoindre sur une table plus loin

Tandis que je vois Ichigo s'assoir en face de Rukia j'ai la chance de voir et écoutée un peu leurs conversations

« Tu me soule » dit le rouquin

« Ta gueule » ajoute Rukia avant de manger son crumble

Passionnant.

« Hey je voulais te dire que je suis désoler pour ce matin » dit Hisagi en récupérant mon attention, il avait l'air vraiment désoler

« C'est pas grave » je fais un signe pour balayer la phrase qu'il vien de dire « C'est pas grave et puis j'ai pas était aussi correcte »

« En quoi tu n'as pas était correcte ? » il fronce les sourcils

« Laisse tomber mais j'aimerais vraiment que ce qui c'est passer ne s'ébruite pas »

« Ahhh » il gratte sa chevelure noir « Y' a pas de souci, juste en partant chez toi tu as pris mon ordi »

« Ah bon tu reprend a quelle heure ? »

« A 12h37 »

« Tu en a besoin ? »

« Un peu oui » affirme Hisagi

Je me retourne pour appeler Rukia qui sembler ce disputer avec Ichigo « Vous deux »

Les deux se tourne pour me regarder « Il faut que fasse un tour chez moi donc vous venez avec nous »

« Quoi » dit ma meilleure amie

« J'ai pris son ordinateur, faut bien que je lui rende » je me lève et vais prendre mon muffin et mon smoothie « On en a pour 20 minutes a pieds »

Sa faisait déjà 10 minutes que l'on marcher et aucun de nous a ouvert sa bouche pour dire moindre mots, jusqu'au moment ou Ichigo recoit un sms

« Il faut que ce soir on s'occupe de notre affaire » dit Ichigo avant de composé un numéro de telephone et le mettre a son oreille

« Ouais Grimmjow c'est pour te di... » Rukia lui arrache son telephone

« Ecoute moi bien Grimmjow c'est pas très bien d'éspionné les gens la nuit...Non non arrete avec tes sous entendu d... »

« Rend moi mon téléphone » dit Ichigo dit il en voulant l'attrapé

« Non...Tait toi Ichigo...Oui je suis avec rayon de soleil »

« Le rayon de soleil te met un doigts la ou tu penses » il attrape son telephone « Oui je te rappel après » et raccroche

« Bon on fait quoi on l'ai attend ou en avance » je m'adresse a Hisagi

« Si on l'ai attend on n'a le temps de mourir »

J'entends Rukia et Ichigo se battre et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue comme ca

Rukia marche aussi vite pour nous rattrapez tandis que Ichigo était derrière elle.

« Sa me rappel de un souvenir te voir de dos »

Je ne peux pas me retenir de rire quand je vois le visage outrée de Rukia elle qui essayer de rester souvent de marbre, Hisagi lui ne comprenez absolument pas ce qui ce passe

« Mais alors toi » dit-elle en se retournant lentement avant de lui donner un violent coup dans le ventre a l'aide de son genoux

Ichigo s'écroule sur le sol en riant devant les passants

« Yo sava ? » demande Hisagi un peu plus loin

« Oui » dit le rouquin en levant faiblement le pouce

Quand a moi je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter

« Tait toi sinon je te jure que je vais te tuée » dit la petite en boudant

« Tu es content tu la vexée » dis je en m'adressant a Ichigo

« Bien sur » dit il en reprenant sa marche

« C'est ici » on ouvre le petit portillon un petit jardin leur fait face, quelque pas après nous rentrons dans le hall d'entrée pendant que Rukia appel l'ascenseur je regarde si j'ai recu du courrier. L'ascenseur arrive et nous rentrons tous, j'habite a l'appartement 12. J'insert ma clé et leur ouvre la porte.

Ils font face dans mon petit salon blanc avec quelque couleurs marron pale, des fauteuils en dain blanc, ma petite table basse en verre et ma télévision incrusté.

« Juste les gars essuyer vous bien les pieds je fais le ménage il y a pas longtemps » Je prends les escaliers qui se trouve à gauche de mon entrée

« Beh alors restez pas plantez la » dit Rukia avant de ce diriger vers ma cuisine

Lorsque je je re-rentre dans ma chambre un peu désordonnée comparait a mon reveil je commence a chercher un peu partout jusqu'à tombé enfin sur son mac book qui était dans ma douche

« Tien...qu'est ce que vous faites ? » dis-je en les voyant en train de manger dans ma cuisine

« Oh euh on avait un petit creux » dit simplement Ichigo en buvant son verre de lait

« Déjà de un tiens » je pose son mac book « Et surtout » je prend leurs tasse et les pose sur l'ordinateur de Hisagi « Prenait sa comme sous verre d'accord et pour finir ou est Rukia »

« Je suis là, je suis allez au toilette, problème de fille »

« Alléluia » je joins mes mains « heureusement que tu l'ai as parce que avoi... »

Je reçois un regard noir de ma meilleurs amie enfin ex meilleurs amie

« On est pas aussi sage » ditt le rouquin

« Fait gaffe on est dans une cuisine et il y a plein d'objet tranchant » dit Rukia plus que serieuse

« ...Merci mais moi je ne veux pas mourir je t'envoie ton projet terminer par email » dit Hisagi en sortant

« Attend » dit Ichigo « Je peux partir avec le verre de lait »

« Non » dis je catégoriquement

« ...COUR HISAGI » dit il en sortant en courant

« HEY MA TASSE » je fonce verre la porte d'entrée « ELLE MA COUTER 20 YENS »

« Tant que ca » dit Rukia en roulant des yeux

« Je t'ai demandé de m'apporter la liste des filles recrutés, déjà que tu n'as était la ce matin tu peux au moins faire en sorte de faire le travail que je te demande correctement »

Oui après cette longue journée je suis partit dans ma sororité Gamma Phi Beta. Qui se trouve ne pleins centre du campus, c'est une mini villa dans le style des hamptoms peint en blanche elle se tien sur deux long et grand étage.

L'intérieur a était décoré par une grande décoratrice elle a joué avec du rose pâle et du blanc. Le sol ainsi que les escaliers sont fait de marbre, lorsque nous entrons dans la fraternité il y a deux escalier de chaque côté et au centre l'immense salon qui fait aussi salle a mangé et il donne sur leur piscine résidentiel.

Au-dessus se trouve les douches communes et les chambres et une salle de réunion.

Revenant a mon cas, la nous sommes dans la salle de réunion avec la présidente Rangiku Matsumoto, la chef des première années de la soriorité Orihimé Inoue celle des deuxième années Haineko. Et je fait passez un savons parce que mademoiselle la présidente est mal baisée.

« Ok attend, tu te fou de ma gueule ? »

« Pardon ? » me demande la rouquine

« Tu es complètement débile ou tu ne sais pas lire c'est quoi je t'ai posé sous les yeux »

J'entendez les soupir outrés des filles

« Tu sais a qui tu parles ? » dit Rangiku qui commencer a perdre patience

« Oui » je pars m'assoir « A toi Rangiku, donc si on peux commencez au plus vite cette reunion je pourrais rentrer chez moi »

« Tu te prends pour qui a parlez comme ca a la présidente !» dit Haineko en se levant

« Je me prend pour celle que je suis donc rassis toi et évite de montée le temps avec moi d'accord »

« Etant donnée que princesse Assusa n'es pas d'humeur parce que elle ne pete plus haute que son cul » dit madame la presidente

« Attend j'ai toute les raisons qui est c'est qui a redoré cette maison, ma mère et son amie. Deux qui c'est qui a reussi a récolté des fond pour cette sororité encore moi. Tu es sur d'être la présidente parce que je n'ai absolument rien vue »

Un long silence ce pose avant qu'une des grandes soeur prennes ma defense

"Elle t'as rien fait et tu es sur elle depuis le debut de l'année alors qu'elle fait un travail remarquable." plusieurs fille autour de la table affirme ses propos

« Dehors » dit elle rouge de couleur

« Bonne journée » je leurs fait un signe de le main

Pourquoi j'ai fait ca ? J'en ai peut-être un peu marre d'être traitée comme de la merde par une pouffe et que mon shooting a été reporté et que je dois allez en cour

« Bonjour beauté » dit le bleue

« Ecrase Grimmjow »

« Oh tu n'es pas d'humeur ? »

Je sors tranquillement mes affaires « Non pas vraiment »

« Hisagi a mal fait son boulot » me demande t'il

Je prend son visage dans ma main « Je-ne-suis-pas-d'humeur » avant de le lâcher

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas d'humeur ? »

« Parce que » je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux lâchés « Il faut que je devienne la présidente de ma sororité »

« A ca commence a m'intéresser » dit Grimmjow

« Pour que l'autre rousse ce casse et je puisse avoir un nom » je relache son regard pour ecrire ce qu'il y avait au tableau

« Tu en a déjà un, si tu veux je te le rappel » ricane t'il

« Tu ne comprends pas, tu viens du Hueco Mundo vous n'avez pas de nom de base. Ça ne signifie absolument rien pour vous de réussir ou d'échouer. Mais dans la soul society ce n'est pas possible » Je pose mon regard dans ses yeux turquoise « C'est pour cela que veux la détrôner, plusieurs portes pourrons s'ouvrir »

« Je peux t'aider » Grimmjow avait une mine sérieuse « Si tout d'abord tu me dit comment ce fait il que tout a l'heure Rukia était avec Ichigo »

« Ils sont passez chez moi pour Shuuei »

« Ohh donc c'est officiels vous êtes copain de lit ? »

« Nous sommes rien du tout »

« D'accord »

« Juste comment tu compte t'y prendre pour Rangiku » j'était vraiment impatiente

Je le vois envoyer un message avec son iphone « Euh nous al.. »

« Monsieur Jaggerjack vous avez la langue bien pendu » dit notre professeur de francais d'une voix sensuelle

Julie Yakido est une franco-japonaise agée de 29 ans c'est la professeur dont tout les garcons reve d'assouvir leurs fantasmes. Brune au cheveux court, un peu un peu pale est une taille parfaite. Elle rendez les filles verte de jalousie.

« Si vous savez ce qui avait d'autre qui ne peut plus pendre » chuchote t'il en descendant les marches ce qui fait rire quelque ranger

Pendant qu'il exécuter l'exercice que notre prof lui pose je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre son téléphone et fouiller dedans.

Je vais directement dans ses messages le dernier destinataire est Ichigo. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre ils avait fait un pari mais quoi il y avait le nom de Rukia dans ce pari. Je reléve les yeuxx pour voir si Grimmjow avait bientôt terminé, heureusement que non je descends un peu plus bas et je tombe sur des textos assez chaud avec Rangiku. Savoir qu'il voulait faire ca dans un ascenseur ne m'intéresser pas vraiment en faite. Je verrouille son téléphone et le pose a sa place

Il venait de me rendre de bonne humeur

« Quoi mais pourquoi feraient t'ils ca ? » demande la petite brune

« Parce que tu as un gros cul » dit la verte

Rukia a invité Nell et moi chez elle, nous étions dans le balcon qu'elle a aménager en terrace. Assis autour d'une table

« Tu sais quoi on va tout faire pour consulter leur discutions et savoir ce qu'ils prépare » dit Rukia amusé « Je ne vais absolument pas me laisser faire » elle bois son verre de jus frais

« Moi j'ai entendu que tu as lancé un ultimatum a Rangiku » dit la verte

« Oh oui tu es complètement folle » Rukia eclate de rire

« Il me faut ce poste tu sais et je vais tout faire pour y arriver »

Bonjour, bonsoir ça dépends a l'heure vous allez lire ceci, ce chapitre va etre plus centrer sur 'la meilleure amie' de Rukia que j'ai crée donc si vous vouelz des images ou quoique ce soit pour vous faire une idée d'elle. Laissez moi une review

Bisous et merci a vous


	5. 50 nuances

Les températures chaudes laisse place au froid d'automne qui commence a venir, le campus est sous les belles couleurs de la saison.

L'automne est bientôt la, en l'espace d'un mois rien n'avait beaucoup changé parce que les cours sont la et hors de question de faire la fête ou élaborer des plans. C'est ce que j'aurais dit si c'était vrai mais nos étudiants n'on rien compris au mot travail.

« Grimmjow combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas prendre mes affaires ! » hurle Ichigo

« Pourquoi je vais mettre tes caleçons ? » répond il

« Parce que tu es gay » s'enerve t'il en ouvrant violement son tirroir

« Tu es con » dit il en riant

Tesla rentre dans la chambre de Ichigo

« C'est toi qui a mon caleçon ! » s'énerve t'il

« Oui et ils sont pas mal en vrai, il serre un peu mais c'est gérable » dit le blond

« Je me fiche de ton avis, je fais comment je n'ai plus de sous vêtement propre » dit le rouquin avec une serviette autour de sa taille le corps humidifié

« Tu veux que je te le rendre ? » propose Tesla

« Tu peux encore crever » il retourne sa commode

« Je te prierais de ne pas dégrader le matériel de la fraternité » dit le président sur son iPhone étalé sur le lit de Ichigo « Ichigo dépêche on va être en retard la »

Hisagi lui aussi fait irruption et s'assoie sur une des chaises qui était dans la chambre du rouquin

« Silence radio, plus rien, elle ne m'a plus rien dit » dit le tatoué

« Normal, tu n'arrêtes pas de sortir » dit Ichigo « AHHH j'en ai trouvé un, maintenant sortez je voudrais m'habiller »

« Flemme » disent les trois

« Mais dégagez » insiste le propriétaire de la chambre

« Si on aurait voulut te violer on l'aurait déjà fait en attendant met ton caleçon » dit le bleu

Ichigo agacer s'habille rapidement

« Euh Tesla tu n'as pas cours ? » dit Ichigo en attachant sa montre

« Je suis en stage et aujourd'hui je ne travail pas »

« Ah » dit seulement il met une veste et sort de sa chambre accompagner des deux autres acolytes. Ils ne prennes pas le temps de déjeuner et vont directement dans les salles de cours.

* * *

Dans les couloirs il y a un monde fou. Ils sont tous devant un mur

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande Hisagi

« Apparemment le parent d'un élève a couché avec le prof de science eco » dit le rouge

« Renji tu date » dit Hisagi

« Attend tu as bien dit un parent d'élève ? » demande Grimmjow

« Oui et il est normalement marié et ils ont affiché les images »

« Ah c'est écœurant » dit Grimmjow en continuant sa route

Devant eux ce trouver deux filles qui intéresse énormément le groupe des trois

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il était gay sur les bords » dit Assusa

« Oh non j'ai toujours dit qu'il était bizarre ce prof, c'est quoi son délire de mettre des pantalons aussi séré »

« C'est quoi ton délire de regarder ses fesses ? » ajoute sa meilleure amie

« N'importe quoi » dit Rukia en ricanant

Les garçons écoutent la totalité de leurs conversations en marchant derrière elles.

« Attends » dit la petite

« Je prends plaisir à regarder autre chose » lâche Grimmjow sans le vouloir

Rukia se retourne pour lui lancer un regard noir

« En dirait ils se battent pour toi comme c'est mignon » dit la mannequin

Rukia lui lance un regard perdue « Euh salut Renji sava ? »

« Ah j'existe maintenant moi »

« Oh fait pas le pleurnichard » ajoute t'elle en souriant

« Attendez-vous vous connaissez ? » dit Grimmjow

« Oui, même si cette conversation est affreusement palpitante l'idée de restée avec vous me donne des boutons. Sauf toi Renji »

Les deux jeunes filles tournent les talons et une autre arrive

« Dégagez » dit la jeune fille elle pointe du doigt une seule personne « Sauf toi »

Les jeunes hommes s'empresse de disparaître

« Moi pourquoi ? » dit le rouquin il se reçoit un regard noir donc il opte pour une autre approche « Hey Tatsuki » dit il enjoué

« Pas de 'hey Tatsuki avec moi »

Le couloir était bondé il réfléchit a une manière subtile de s'échappé mais c'est complètement impossible

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ichigo ? Depuis quand tu prends plaisir a faire du mal a une gentille fille comme Orihimé »

« De..Depuis que »

Le rouquin attrape le poignée de sa meilleure amie pour l'amenée dans un coin tranquille

Un long silence s'installe tandis qu'il n'arrête pas de la lâcher des yeux

« Ichigo si c'est parce que tu est amoureux de moi c'... »

« Quoi..NON » il prend des distances « Non c'est pas ce que tu crois »

« Ahh » dit elle soulagée

« Bon » Ichigo sort son petit doigt « Tu sais ce qui se passe lorsque je sors mon petit doigt »

« Aucun mensonge, rien que le vérité » Tatsuki connaissez leur rituelle depuis toujours. Lorsqu'ils devaient ce dire des secrets. Elle croise son petit doigt avec le sien

« Ok » il retire son doigt « Comme tu sais Orihimé est une fille qui se préserve e.. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as rompu avec elle parce que tu pouvais pas vider tes stupides couilles avec elle ? » s'importe t'elle

« Non mais parce qu'elle a est le vide couille d'une autre personne... »

« ...Quoi ? Non mais c'est pas possible tu mens »

« Tatsuki tu penses vraiment que nous aurons fait notre rituel si c'était pas vrai.. »

« ...Non mais, c'est ma meilleure amie elle me l'aurait dit je ne comprends pas. Il me faut une preuve »

« Tu me crois pas, ça te suffit pas ce que j'ai dit » s'énerve le rouquin

« Ok » elle pose sa main sur son épaule « Ichigo dit moi juste un endroit ou renseigne moi plus »

« Heuuu » il se gratte la tête « C'était a la bibliothèque du campus a 22h47 ou chez plus vers 23h... »

« Tu as dit a quelle heure ? »

« Tu es sourde ou quoi, vers 22h47 voir 23h »

« Attend...Orihimé va tous les jeudis depuis quelques mois elle dit qu'elle va a un groupe de révision entre 21h et 2h. Tu sais ce qui te reste a faire »

« Oui » il remet son sac sur son épaule « Devant la bibliothèque ce soir a 21h30 avec ton badge »

« Juste je tente de lui faire avouer et si elle ne coopère pas je t'envoie un sms »

« Tiens moi au courant »

« Juste c'était avec qui ? »

« ...Ulquiora » il part a sa salle de cours

* * *

« Pourquoi tu as dit ca ? » dit Rukia « Il ne faut pas leurs faire des allusions » la petite sort ses affaires d'Italien « Pourquoi j'ai pris cette option ? »

« Rukia il faut tout faire pour connaitre le pari. » ajoute Assusa en replissant sa jupe droite

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant et pour quoi cette magnifique tenue ? »

« Un parce que je m'ennuie ses dernier temps et deux parce que j'ai un adorable diner avec ma tendre famille. »

« Aiiiie bonne chance et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

« Je vais continuer de fouiller dans son téléphone, et j'espère pouvoir trouver quelque chose de plus que hier. Il fait chaud dans cette amphi » Elle enlève son écharpe noir et soupir

Le professeur d'Italien arrive, non ce n'est pas un magnifique brun au yeux vert avec un corps delicieux...Mais un vieux avec la moitié d'une calvicie et un tres gros problème d'audition

« Placer vous avec vos binômes » dit il avec une voix fatigué

« Bouge »

« Non Rukia c'est toi »

« Quoi...C'est toujours moi qui me déplace » argumente la petite

« Ne vous battez pas pour moi » dit le bleu

« S'il te plais » suplie la petite

« Dépêchez-vous le 5 éme rang » soupire le professeur

« Ok » Rukia prend ses affaires et descend au coté de son 'meilleur ami'

Grimmjow lui prend place « Ah lala cette petite a deux jolies atout quand elle est de dos je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte»

« Si tu veux » dit la jeune fille

Grimmjow pose son téléphone dans sa trousse elle décide de faire une approche

« Grimmjow ? »

« J'adore quand tu prononces mon nom » dit il en copiant son cours

« Tu peux faire le partage de connexion avec ton tel il faut que je fasse un petit tour sur internet. Il y a une dernière paire de Louis Vuitton et il me la faut »

« C'est si gentiment demandé » il tape son code sous l'œil d'Assusa qui a retenu les 4 chiffres et il lui tend son téléphone avant de se ravisé « Ou j'en connais une qui fouille dans mon telephone pour lire des conversations » il verrouille son téléphone

« Quoi ? » Assusa était très surprise, comment avait-il deviné

« Tu sais » Il se rapproche de son oreille « Je n'aime pas que l'on met son nez dans mes affaires » dit il tout bas mais autoritairement assez pour faire frissonner Assusa. « Tu me dois une faveur »

Un peu plus bas

« Whoua quelle enthousiasme ? » dit le rouquin

« S'il te plait tait toi » elle s'étale sur sa chaise avant d'enlever sa veste en cuir et son écharppe

« Comment tu connais Renji ? »

« Ca ne te regarde absolument pas » elle se met a écrire sur son cahier

« Si parce que meme si je l'aime vraiment... »

« Ah tu es donc gay ? »

« Tait toi et ecoute moi »

« ...Nah » elle replonge son nez dans son livre

Il lui retire son livre et cahier « Ecoute je soupçonne qu'ils sort avec ma meilleure amie et figure toi que les gars qui se teint les cheveux et qui on des tatouages sa ne lui correspond pas. »

« Rend moi mon livre et mon cahier. Et c'est quoi ton problème avec les tatouages on est pas tous comme toi » argumente la petite

« Parce que toi tu as des tatouages ? »

« J-je...Tait toi » elle s'empresse de récupéré ses affaires et reprendre cour

« Ah non un aussi petite fille que toi. » dit il en riant

« Et je me demande de quoi tu discutes avec Grimmjow en mon nom »

Ichigo se calme « Quoi mais de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi je parlerais de toi a Grimmjow »

« Je ne sais pas et je ne vais pas te dire comment mais Ichigo. » Elle pose sa mais sur son épaule et pris un air faussement triste « Je suis désoler mais tu ne m'intéresse pas, les roux c'est pas trop mon délire »

« Dégage » il lui enléve sa main « Tu es folle ou quoi, pourquoi je sortirais avec une naine ? »

« Pour m'escroquer, espèce de taret va. Je vais le dire a mon frére »

Il prend s son visage entre sa main et pose ses doigts sur ses joues et les ressert pour obtenir une bouche de cul de poule

« Tait toi, tu dit n'importe quoi. Et tu ne peux pas te débrouillé sans ton père ou ta mère il y a que ton frère »

Ichigo voit le visage de Rukia qui était dans ses mains s'assombrir, pas comme d'habitude ou elle sembler en colère ou choqué par une réplique. Mais elle sembler triste voir abasourdit parce qu'il a dit. Et c'était la première fois qu'il voit ca

Elle enlève brutalement sa main de son visage, Ichigo ne comprenait pas d'habitude elle lui aurait griffée ou insulter « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

« J'espère que ce que vous faites avec Grimmjow n'a rien avoir avec ma famille »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca » le rouquin

« Les enfants vous allez me faire un devoir. Vous allez regarder ou lire 50 nuance de Grey et me faire une thèse en Italien avec votre binôme, vous me rendrez cela demain dans mon casier »

« Euh ce soir je peux pas » dit le rouquin

« Hors de question que tu me plante Kurosaki » dit le jeune femme

« Je dois faire quelque chose c'est hyper important donc que sa te plaise ou non on va devoir faire ca aujourd'hui »

« Tu es bête ou tu le fait exprès » elle s'arrête et le regarde « C'est a rendre pour demain obligé on va le faire aujourd'hui »

« Quand je dis aujourd'hui c'est tout a l'heure » insiste Ichigo

« Quoi, Kurosaki je peux pas »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« J-j... »

« Question rhétorique » Ichigo ferme son livre « Aujourd'hui nous avons les mêmes cours et surtout 3h de troue »

« Je voulais me reposer » soupir Rukia « On fait ça ou ? Chez moi j'ai un beug avec ma wifi »

« Pe... »

« Et » elle lui coupe la parole « Je ne veux pas que les gens pense qu'ils se passent un truc entre nous tu vois donc trouve un endroit calme. Mai... »

« Si tu m'aurais laisser terminer ma phrase je vais te donner un endroit calme. Bref on va chez mes parents p.. »

« Non mais tu es con ou tu le fais exprès » s'énerve-t-elle « Chez TES parents tu v.. »

« Taisez-vous Mr Kurosaki et Mme Kuchiki » s'emporte le professeur

« Ferme la et écoute moi » chuchote il « Tu vas me suivre chez mes parents, ils ne sont pas la ma mère travail jusqu'à 17h et mon père jusqu'à 20h ou plus »

« Il est 13h et j'ai faim » souffle Rukia « Et l'italien me sert a rien donc »

« Je m'en fou tu me suis, il est hors de question que j'ai une mauvaise note en Italien »

« J'en ai rien a foutre » chantonne t'elle

« Rukia » s'enerve Ichigo

Rukia hoche la tete

« Ok » Ichigo sort de son sac un objet qu'il accroche au poignet droit de Rukia

« Tu te fou de ma gueule » s'emporte t'elle « Tu ma mit des menottes ! » elle le regarde l'accrocher a son poignet gauche

Tous les regardent après qu'ils ai entendues menottes

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore les enfants » s'impatiente le pauvre professeur

« IL MA MENOTTEE » s'énerve Rukia

« Tait toi » dit-il blasé

Des gloussement se font entendre a travers la salle

« Beh je ne savais pas que les jeunes faisait aussi ce genre de pratique sexuelle mais bo... »

« Woo woo woo sous votre respect il y a aucune pratique qui ce fait entre nous » éclaircit Ichigo « C'est pour votre devoir a rendre monsieur sur 50 nuance de chez pas quoi, on est obligée »

« Ohhh très ingénieux vous avez 5 points en plus » s'enthousiaste le professeur en écrivant sur sa feuille

La sonnerie retentit

« A bientôt les enfants »

Un brouhara ce fait entendre tandis que Rukia et Ichigo tente de ranger leurs affaires qui sont a l'opposés de l'un et de l'autre

« Ahhhrg » mon poignée dit Ichigo

« Je continuerais de tirée tant que tu m'aurais pas rendu la clé »

« Ah cette clé » il lui fait pendre a son nez avant de la mettre dans son caleçon, Rukia ne put se retenir de faire une grimace

« Toute mes condoléances » dit Assusa avant de continué sa route en leurs faisant un signe de la main

« Eclate toi et rend moi mes menottes » dit Grimmjow avant de lui aussi continué sa route

« Allez on y va » dit Ichigo en se levant

« Je te HAIS » dit Rukia

* * *

« Coucou Orihimé regarde je t'ai apporté des Donuts »

Tatsuki est partit dans la chambre de Orihimé qui se trouve sur le campus pour mettre en phase son plan d'action

La chambre de la jeune demoiselle a été refaite entièrement par sa tante, elle est décorée en rose et blanc avec un énorme lit, une armoire bien remplie toujours et encore grâce a sa tante. Et comme d'habitude rien sur les murs a part des donuts, pas des photos de famille, ou amis d'après elle tout ce trouve dans le cœur et dans son sourire.

« Merci tu es la meilleure » elle lui prend dans ses bras « Alors pourquoi cette visite » elle s'assoie par terre prés de sa table basse et pose la boite de donuts

« Je vais te dire un de mes secrets et toi tu m'en dire un en retour d'accord »

« Hum » elle four une pâtisserie dans sa bouche

« Alors je vais te dire » elle s'assoie sur le lit de son amie « Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui mais c'est un secret tu le dit a personne et je te dis sa parce que je te fais confiance d'accord. Tu es ma meilleure amie » elle lui donne un sourire chaleureux

« Ok » elle essuie le sucre qu'elle a autour de sa bouche et s'assoie prés de sa meilleure amie « Je vais t'avouer un truc...J'ai regarder scream toute seule et j'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis fait pipi dessus »

Tatsuki la regarder outrée en passant qu'elle lui dirait vérité

« Je sais que c'est choquant mais j'en suis pas fière » dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Un silence s'installe

« Rien d'autre ? » demande la brune aux cheveux longs

« ...Je ne vois pas » elle détourne son regard et le pose sur ses donuts

« Sur » insiste Tatsuki

« Oui..Je suis sur » elle en pioche un autre

« ...D'accord je t'en prends un » elle prend un donuts fourrée au chocolat et part

* * *

Ichigo reçoit un sms de Tatsuki qui confirme leur opération de ce soir « Airrrg mon bras »

Rukia cherche une lime a ongle pour scié les chaines qui l'ai relies « Merde je l'ai oublié chez moi »

« De quoi ? » demande le rouquin

« Rien, tait toi, je te hais » elle traine les pieds « C'est ou ? »

Ca faisait déjà 30 min qu'ils marchaient et ils commençaient a avoir chaud

Vous savez on est cette période de l'année ou soit le matin il fait froid et l'après midi hyper chaud soit l'inverse, donc soit tu viens avec un veste le matin et tu meurs de froid le matin soit tu viens avec un manteau et l'aprem tu transpires comme un porc. Choisi ton camp

« J'ai chaud, je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim et je te déteste bien évidement »

« La ferme » dit d'un ton las « T'as des pièces ? »

« En plus d'être un psychopathe tu es un clochard »

Ichigo roule ses yeux « On va prendre le métro »

« NON » Rukia s'éloigne et se fait mal au poignet au passage « Kurosaki. Ichigo je n'aime pas les transports en commun c'est sale »

« Ohhh pauvre petit lapinous »

Il descend les marches pour aller au souterrain tandis que Rukia lui freine

« Ichigo non » dit elle essoufflée et décoiffée « Je te jure je ne supporte pas les transports en commun, si tu veux je demande a mon chauffeur de venir il sera là en moins de 5 minutes » elle sort son téléphone en le suppliant

« Non viens on est à 8 minutes en métro » il l'a tire vers lui

« Ichigo je vais tomber LACHE MOI »

Les passants qui regarder la scène avec le sourire, peur ou avec curiosité

« C'est pas grave » Ichigo lui fait descendre une marche

« AU SECOURS A L'AIDE IL VEUX ME VIOLEE ! » hurle Rukia en se débâtant

Tous se les dévisagent surtout le rouquin

« Regarder » des chuchotements ce font entendre « Il est orange »

Il plaque violemment sa main sur la bouche de Rukia et descend aussi vite que possible les escaliers en la tenant

« Je te tuerais » souffle Ichigo

Il prend les billets et passe avant de rentré dans le métro ou Rukia a faillit faire une crise deux fois d'affiler. Une fois a cause de la chaleur incroyable qui faisait et une deuxième fois a cause du monde autour d'elle

« Rukia tu me pince la » dit simplement Ichigo

« Je sais » elle allez poser sa main sur la barre lorsqu'elle vit une homme éternué dans sa main avant de l'essuyer sur la barre en question. Ichigo et Rukia assister a la scène

« Mais ca va pas » s'exclame Rukia

« Pardon » demande le passager

« Vous avez éternué et vous vous essuyer sur la barre »

Tous lâche la barre avant de regarder l'homme

« Calme ta copine » dit l'homme en regardant Ichigo

« QUOI je ne suis pas ca... »

« Oh merci c'est notre station... » il tire Rukia vers la sortie

« Je suis pas ton CHIEN. AU SECOURS »

« RUKIA CALME TOI! » il la prend par les épaules « Stop on est arrivé dans 3 minutes »

« Tu avais dit que l'on serait arrivé dans 3 minutes » souffle Rukia

« Tu vois la maison » Ichigo pointe une maison au loin

« Ouais »

« Beh c'est pas la »

Rukia s'arrete « JE TE HAIS » elle lui donne un violent coup de pied

Il ouvre un petit portail avant de s'avancer et la faire rentrer dans la maison de son enfance. Il s'aventure dans un couloir avant d'arriver dans la salle à manger qui sert aussi de salon d'une propreté remarquable.

« Tu n'as pas enlevé tes chaussures ? »

Elle s'exécute « J'ai soif, chaud et faim » se plaint t'elle

« Va dans la cuisine »

Ils partent dans des directions opposées et se font encore mal au poignet

« Viens » s'énerve Rukia elle rentre dans sa cuisine ouvre son frigo « Je peux prendre les sushis ? »

« Oui » il se gratte a la tete

« Et je peux prendre les brochette de viandes ? »

« Rukia dépêche il est 13h33 » s'impatiente t'il

« Je prends les sushi c'est bon » elle prend l'assiette avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau

« C'est bon ta fini » ajoute le rouquin

« Ton coté sarcastique est vraiment irritant »

« Oui ouais on s'en fou.. »

Ichigo l'invite a prendre les escaliers et entre dans sa chambre il sort son mac book

« Attend il faut que j'aille au toilette »

« ... »

« AH ouais » Ichigo regarde ses menottes « On va faire avec »

« ICHIGO NON » elle s'assoie parterre « L'INVITE ET ROI »

« Je vais me faire dessus et après je vais devoir me changer devant toi c'est ça que tu veux ? »

« JE TE DETESTE DE TOUT LES FIBRES DE MON CORPS »

« Moi aussi » il lui attrape ses pieds et la traîne vers les toilettes de l'étage

« Il va falloir me passer sur le corps si tu veux que je rentre sentir ta pisse » dit elle toujours allongé par terre

« Si tu mets par terre dos a moi et que tu lèves ton bras sa ira »

Rukia fait ce qui lui demande plus vite c'est fait plus vite on sort. Elle l'entend baisser sa braguette et un soupir de soulagement. Il se lave les mains et sort des toilettes

« Ok comment il s'appelle le film ? » demande le rouquin

« 50 nuance de Grey » elle mange un sushi

« Mange pas sur mon lit » il frapper rapidement sur son MacBook

« Et je fais comment tu as oublié » elle fait bougée le bijoux qu'elle a autour de son poignet

Ils étaient dos contre le mur et assis sur le lit du rouquin avec un MacBook sur les genoux de Ichigo, et sur ceux de Rukia des sushis et feuilles

« Voilà j'ai trouvé un streaming » dit l'hote « Tu l'as déjà vue ? »

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi ça parles » répond elle

Ils commencent le film tranquillement en mangeant des sushis jusqu'au moment

'— Tu es très belle, Anastasia. J'ai hâte d'être en toi.

Ben merde alors. Quels mots. Quel séducteur. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

Nous allons donc faire l'amour?

– Non, Ana, on ne fait pas l'amour, on baise – c'est le mot de Christian. L'amour, ça n'est pas son truc. J.'

Rukia met pose sous le choc et regarde Ichigo qui lui sembler être aussi choqué que elle

« Ne me dit pas que c'est ce genre de film ? » demande t'il

Malheureusement pour eux, ce filme détenez que des soupirs, gémissement, sein, fesses, jambes écartées, cravaches et des cordes

« Attend » Rukia arrête le film dans une énième scène érotique « Tu veux que l'on continue ? »

« Beh oui » et rougit, Rukia lui lance un drôle de regard « NON...mais on est a la fin et maintenant sa m'intéresse » il respire fort avant d'expirer

« Oh mais j'ai rien dit » elle avale un sushi « Tu as le droit d'aimer ça ? »

« VA TE FAIRE » il se met a la frapper « Tu parles comme si ça ne te faisait rien, contrairement a toi je ne suis pas habitué. »

« Ichigo tu mens, tu as déjà couché avec des filles »

« Oui mais je ne l'ai pas menotté au lit et fouettée. »

Rukia leve son poignet « Tu la a moitié fait alors »

« Et toi tu parles comme si tu était une adulte depuis tout a l'heure tu soupir, a croire il te fait la même chose »

« ...N'IMPORTE QUOI » elle lui griffe le visage

« Si je suis sur en vrai tu es une perverse et tu rejette la faute sur moi parce que tu as honte » Ichigo avait le visage illuminé

« Tu es qu'un salle connard de merde. Je soupir parce que il fait chaud et que je peux pas enlevé ma veste en cuir car je suis ACCROCHE a toi »

« ECARTE TOI DE MOI » il a pousse a l'opposée et appuis sur le bouton play pendant son geste

"Voila tu as remis ce PUTAIN DE FILM"

« C'EST TOI QUI ME COLLE. TU ME SOÛLE JE VAIS TE TUER » s'énerve Rukia toute rouge

« Qui va tuer qui ? » demande une jolie rouquine

« Maman » dit simplement Ichigo alors que des gémissement ce font entendre depuis l'ordinateur

"Non" Rukia plonge ses main dans son visage

* * *

« Tu es en retard ? »

« Oui désoler c'e.. »

« Oui tu prenais ton pied avec Kuchiki » dit-elle en regardant a droite et a gauche avant de rentré dans la bibliothèque »

« Quoi »

« Chut » Tatsuki fait signe de baisser le ton

« Tu dis n'importe quoi on regarder 50 nuance de grey »

« Quoi, tu regardes ce genre de film avec elle ? » ils entrent dans le hall a l'aide du badge

« Je ne savais pas que c'était CE genre de film...Attend comment tu connais ca toi ? »

« J'ai lu les trois tomes » ils montent les escaliers

« Coquine va » ricane t'il

« Ta gueule » elle regarde sa montre « Bon il est 22h37, on va direct au fond de la bibliothèque prés de fenêtre comme tu me la dit »

Ils se dirigent tranquillement et s'assoie par terre

« C'est normal qu'il y est des gens ? » demande Ichigo

« Oui il est quand même 22h40 et ils travaillent . » elle continue de pianoté sur son téléphone « Ichigo réveille moi des que tu l'ai vois »

« Quoi tu vas faire une sieste la ? »

« Oui je dois révise toute la nuit » dit-elle en s'étirant avant de posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami

« Juste si ils viennent et qu'ils couchent ensemble on va rester la a l'ai entendre »

« Beh non espèce de pervers on sort par la porte de derrière, bon je fais une sieste »

Pendant que Ichigo était sur son Instagram et répondez a quelques post, il tombe sur une page populaire dans son pays, elle avait exactement 176.000 abonnés.

R.K étaient les initiales il devine immédiatement de qui il s'agit quand il défile les images de la Kuchiki.

La plus part des photos sont soit flou, noir & blanc ou elle prend que quelques parties de son corps avec des accessoires. Par exemple si elle prend en photo un collier elle rajoute ses lèvres peu maquillé, si c'est une bague elle pose sa main sur ses cuisses ou un chapeau elle rajoute ses yeux. A part ca on la voit a des soirées ou chez elle toujours en prenant la moitié de son visage qui n'as aucune trace de sourire. La seule photo avec un sourire qu'il a vue est apparemment le jour de son anniversaire, elle tiens dans ses bras un lapin en peluche qu'elle serre contre elle. Et Ichigo peut bien reconnaître que son sourire est splendide et ses dents son plus que blanches. A part des photos d'elles et Assusa elle a mit qu'une seule fois une photo d'elle en maillot de bain avec une amie a elle. Toute les deux face au miroir son amie prenez la photo et Rukia était de face et cachet la moitié de son visage. Elle porte un simple maillot deux pièces qu'elle remplit très bien, ce n'était pas exagéré comme celui de son amie, mais il y a juste ce qu'il faut.

Il entendit un bruit dans la bibliothèque qui était devenue complètement vide sans qu'il est remarqué il regarde son téléphone et il était déjà 23h21, il donne une petite tape a Tatsuki

« Hum » dit elle ensommeillée

« Ils sont là je crois » chuchote t'il en s'avançant un peu plus Tatsuki rampe a coté de lui en silence

Ils entendirent des voix, puis des chuchotements et des gémissement puis ils reconnaissent une expression que dit souvent la rousse lorsque qu'elle se fait mal 'crotte de salami'

* * *

Le lendemain Ichigo ce lève tôt il a réussi a esquivé une soirée je ne sais ou de Grimmjow ou sa va finir au commissariat a cause d'une bagarre qui va dégénérée. Toujours dans son lit il récupère son téléphone il regarde un peux ce qui c'est passé pendant les heures ou il dormait. D'après les snap il constate qu'il avait raison, Grimmjow et Hisagi ont fait une garde a vue de 3h. Il sort de son lit, fait sa toilette enfile un jogging et un débardeur pour aller courir pendant 1h. Il avait du temps à perdre.

Avec du Rock dans les oreilles il part courir pendant une heure dans la ville de Karakura et tout çà sous la pluie. Sa course fini il part ce prendre une café a emporté.

« Salut je voudrais un décaféine »

« Ichigo je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour aimer ce genre de gout » dit un homme a la peau basané « Mais surtout je ne comprends pas comment je peux avoir un meilleur ami qui viens me nargué à mon travail »

« Oh lala Chad tu me donne les larmes aux yeux » il fait semblant de s'épongée les yeux

« Hum...Alors les cours sa se passe »

« C'est un peu ennuyeux depuis que tu es partit et j'ai rompu avec Orihimé »

« Ah bon » il récupère un gobelet blanc vide pour y versé un café décaféiné « Et c'est quoi la raison ? »

Ichigo regarde autour de soi et il peut voir que il n'y pas grand monde a cette heure ci « Elle m'a trompée »

« Ichigo » il rajoute en supplément dans le café de son ami une goutte de lait « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a donné la main a un autre garcon ou elle a fait un bisou sur la joue a un autre que c'est la fin du monde » il ferme le gobelet et le lui passe

« Non c'est pas pour ca, elle a couchée avec un autre » dit froidement Ichigo il récupére son gobelet

Il avait beau essayé de faire comme ci sa ne lui gène pas, mais si il a été vraiment déçus par l'attitude de son ex copine

« Sérieusement, désoler de pas avoir était la » dit calmement Chad

« Oh tu sais sa va allez je vais bien c'est le plus important »

« Plein de bonjour a ta famille »

Ichigo fait demi-tour vers la sortie et regarde sa montre il était seulement 8h58 et il a que deux heure de cours

En sortant de la douche il trouve Hisagi allongé sur son lit

« Ah Hisagi » il se frotte énergiquement ses cheveux « Alors ta soirée, elle avait l'air hyper bien » d'un ton ironique

« J'ai la joue en compotes » il avait un sachet de carotte surgelé sur sa joues enflé « J'ai cassé l'écran de mon tel et j'ai couché avec deux filles » il se tourne vers Ichigo « Toi tu sors de ton footing »

« Ouais » Ichigo rentre dans la salle de bain pour changer de jogging « Juste comment tu es sorti ? » il repars en direction de son lit et plonge dedans

« C'est Kensei »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais il a accepté, mais après avoir fait la plus longue moral que je n'ai jamais recu »

Ichigo ricane et prend son téléphone « Devine j'ai trouvé l'Instagram de qui »

« Flemme dit moi directement » soupir t'il

« Look » il lui tend son iphone

« C'est...C'est Kuchiki elle est belle. Attend deux secondes » Hisagi se lève et ferme la porte de la chambre de son ami a clé

« Qu'est ce que tu as...Ne me dit pas que tu veux me violé »

« Ta gueule, tu as un problème avec le viol » explose t'il en riant

« J'ai regardé un reportage sur la vie en prison et ca ma traumatisé »

« Non mais il y a quelque semaine ? Grimmjow m'avais demandé de tout faire pour qu'il croise Rukia ou qu'ils soient ensemble et en échange il m'arrangerait un coup avec Assusa. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Je crois bien que oui, avec Grimmjow on a fait un stupide pari »

« C'était quoi ? » demande son ami

« Qui allait réussir a chopé Kuchiki »

« Sérieusement » dit Hisagi en ricanant ce qui lui fait atrocement mal a sa joue

« Bref perso je lui laisse j'ai compris qu'elle était folle quand je me suis retrouvé menotté a elle »

« QUOI donc c'est ca que tu as fait hier ? Coucher avec elle, elle du sty.. »

« Stop on as pas couché ensemble » Ichigo ce redresse « Je l'ai menotté pour que l'on fasse ce putain d'exposé sur un film porno appelé »

« 50 nuance de grey » soupir son ami

« Oui toi aussi, franchement c'est quoi cette merde. Je suis allez voir les critique et ils ont tous aimé ca. » s'étonne Ichigo

« Ils ont tous aimé ca, parce que c'est un mec hyper riche. Si sa aurait était un clochard sa ressemblerais plus a un épisode d'esprit criminel »

Ichigo explose de rire

* * *

« Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir ? » soupir Rukia

« C'est ici que l'on peut faire les meilleures rencontres » dit Assusa

« Dans un club de sport » elle continuer de courir sur un tapi roulant

« Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel, dans celui-ci il y a l'élite de l'élite qui fait sont sport. Les meilleur parti de Karakura sont la » elle arrête son tapi et s'étire

« Ah c'est pour ca la brassière et le short avec les collants en supplément »

« Evidement » dit elle en souriant

« Sauf que moi je suis épuisé » Rukia prend sa serviette et la met sur sa nuque

« Tu m'étonne il y a de quoi que tu sois épuisée » ricane t'elle

« Pourquoi » elle ouvre sa bouteille d'eau et bois le contenue

« Apparemment tu as était menotté toutes la journée chez lui »

Rukia s'étouffe avec le peu d'eau qu'elle avait dans la gorge « Quoi » parvint elle a dire après avoir toussé un bon coup

« Fait pas l'innocente »

« Toi tu va avoir de gros problème » dit Rukia en partant dans les vestiaires « Je n'ai pas couché avec lui » elle ouvre le casier « On as juste fait un devoir »

« Et pour ce devoir il faut des menottes, comme dans le film non » Assusa l'as suit

« Film que je ne veux pas en parlé » dit Rukia

« Oh arrête tu as lu tous les livres et tu étais affolée par les fouets, les yeux bandées et autre chose étrange »

« Déjà je n'étais pas affolée mais intrigué » elle enfile un t-shirt a col roulé beige avec un pantalon blanc et une veste longue du même coloris du pantalon

« Oh fait pas ta prude » Assusa enfile ses longues bottes qui lui arrive jusqu'en haut des genoux et rajuste sa robe en pull « Tu as le droit d'avoir des gouts particuliers »

Elles sortent du club

« Attend « Rukia tâte ses poche « Mon téléphone »

« Tiens »

Rukia se retourne et voit un homme avec son téléphone dans ses mains

« Tu fais quoi avec » dit elle agressivement

« Sa t'arrive de dire merci » répond l'homme avec une crête rose avant de lui envoyer son iPhone Rukia le rattrape de justesse

« Bazz-B, n'oubli Kuchiki ont parle beaucoup de toi. De même pour Kikuchi » il retourne dans la salle de gym

Dans un appartement luxueux de la soul society un des meilleurs profs de l'université y réside

« Ton plan a marché » dit le blond avec sa barbe de trois jours allongés dans son immense lit

« Tu n'as pas peur que l'on nous repère »

« Oh je suis bien trop malin, pendant que tu as affiché la photo du prof et du parent je me suis dirigé dans les salles de plusieurs élevés pour fouillé les casiers mais je n'ai rien trouvé »

« Urahara, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons le retrouvé » sourit -elle avant de s'assoir prés de son ami d'enfance « Il faut que nous faisons tous pour obtenir une perquisition de la police et fouillé les fraternité du campus. Après ça nous pourrons enfin le trouvé »

« Il est plus malin que nous deux réunis, tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'il sur Karakura. Yoruichi calme toi et réfléchi on va le trouver et lui faire la peau »

Elle se met a ramper jusqu'à être au dessus de lui « Et je serais enfin a toi, mais pour l'instant je suis toujours enchaînée a lui » elle se pose au-dessus de lui et caresse ses lèvres « On trouve son équipe » elle dépose sa main sur ses abdos « récupère nos dossiers juridique » lui donne un baiser sur la nuque « et on fou Aizen en prison »

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci pour les commentaires qui m'aide, n'hésiter pas a me dire ce que je devrais amélioré ou changé. C'est ma première fic est des review me serais utile.

Bisous


	6. Le danger a porter de main

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais dans le Hueco Mundo toute seule en pleine nuit j'aurais surement rit et pourtant... Me voila dans le pire quartier de Karakura, a rester sur mes gardes, parce qu'on ma mit un plan enfin j'ai mis un plan et que je dois faire la route toute seule. Meme si je suis a quelques minutes du métro. Alors que je DETESTE ce transport, vous me dirais pourquoi ne pas appeler un chauffeur. Ils me poseraient des questions pour savoir comment ce fait il que je sois ici et mon frère adoptif et ma sœur serons inquiet. Ce qui n'est absolument pas mon intention.

Mon iphone sonne et je décroche

« Allo »  
« Oui tu devais passez tu es ou ? »  
« Kaien tu m'as envoyé chez un de tes amis toxico au Hueco Mundo alors que tu vis dans les quartiers de la soul society »  
« Attend Rukia je suis désoler » dit il a travers son téléphone « J'ai eu un gros problème me dit pas que tu es toute seule »  
« De toute facon je voulais te voir pour te dire que c'est fini et que je ne peux plus enfin je ne veux plus te refiler des substances illicites »  
« Non attend j...Oh c'est pas grave je peux m'en passez je ne suis pas non plus un toxico »  
« Continue de rester avec eux et tu finiras par devenir un des leurs »

Je raccroche et continue ma route en direction du metro, il y avait personne dans les rues a cette heure ci. Quel idée de sortir maintenant et surtout toute seule, heureusement que je suis bientôt arrivée au metro

« Hey ptite tu n'aurais pas queques pieces ? » dit un jeune homme qui me bloque le passage  
« Pourquoi tu lui pose c'tte question t'vois pas qu' elle l'argent coule a flot » dit un deuxième inconnu aux cheveux noir et extrêmement gras  
« Attend sa serais pas, la...OH merde » il ricane « On est tombé sur le jackpot Rukia Kuchiki »

Les deux hommes se rapprochent de moi, malgré le fait que je garde une expression calme, au fond de moi, c'est la panique

« Ok vous voulez combien ? » je fouille mon sac  
« Rien mais on préfère que tu nous paye en nature »

J'essaye de respirer le mieux possible jusqu'au moment ou un des inconnus pose sa main sur mon épaule

« Enléve ta main » dis je clairement  
« Pourquoi ? » il masse l'épaule ou il a mis sa main  
« Enlève ta putain de main » dis je agressivement  
« Ou lala le langage » dit l'autre qui observer la scene  
Je le léve mon poing pour lui mettre dans son visage mais l'arrête  
« Oh moi aussi j'ai fait des arts martiaux... » dit il étonné  
Merde  
« Tu sais te battre ?.. » continue t'il en serrant mon poing j'avais trop peur pour réagir a la douleur  
Merde...Merde  
« On va voir ce que tu sais faire ?... » il regarde son ami

La suite c'est dérouler trop vite, un poing a surgit de nulle part. Je recule de quelque pas avant de m'effondrer par terre.

« Je t'avais dit quoi » dit mon 'sauveur' en continuons d'enchainer les poings sur le visage de l'inconnu  
« C'est bon on a compris » dit le deuxième inconnu en récupérant son ami en sang  
« La prochaine fois je m'arrêterais pas »  
Je reconnais directement la voix mais je préfère posez la question « Jaggerjack ? »  
« Ouais c'est moi » il me regarde de haut pour une fois il est sérieux  
Il me tend sa main pour me relever mais elle est remplis de sang donc je décline gentiment  
« Ca a l'air d'aller » dit le bleu  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois » je m'arrange un peu  
Il m'accompagne jusqu'au métro en silence  
« Tu faisais quoi ici en pleine nuit » dit il  
« Rien, merci pour ton aide je te revaudrais ça » je pars prendre les escaliers pour aller jusqu'au métro

* * *

« Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui Kuchiki » Ichigo note tranquillement son cours  
« Je t'en veux encore pour le film et les menottes » siffle Rukia  
« La faute a qui ? »  
« Quand ta mère a vue ce que on regardait, c'était de ma faute? Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu m'as fait ca » elle secoue sa tête avant d'écrire énergiquement ce qui accentue la douleur de sa main droite « Merde »  
« Pourquoi ta main elle est bleu ? »  
« Sa ne te regarde pas ? » dit elle d'un ton las « Pour une fois que tout est normal tu es obligé de me parler »  
« Combien de fois je vais te le dire, je ne savais pas qu'elle remplacer une de ses amies et si tu n'es pas contente j'en ai rien a foutre. J'ai fait mon travail, tu as fait le tien, on a eu un 16 coefficient 4 alors arrête de te plaindre »  
« Tu e.. » elle expire fortement avant de se remettre a écrire

Dans la fraternité des Skull and Bonnes, le président avait réunis tous les résidents pour dire le programme du mois d'octobre

« La secrétaire adjointe va venir visiter notre fraternité pour quelques mise en point demain entre 14h et 17h » il était étalé sur un canapé au salon avec une trentaine de personne autour. « Donc essayer d'etre normal et aimable » il baille

La moitié de l'assemblée était sois endormis, soit sur leur téléphone ou essayer d'écouter.

« Dans deux jours c'est la photo des fraternités, vue que nous sommes dans l'une des meilleurs cette année dans le campus nous devons etre au top. Alors costard, cravate est obligatoire » des soupirs et mécontentement ce font entendre « Fermez votre gueule ce n'est pas moi qui décide tout sur tout. Donc ramenez-vous ou achetez-vous un costard...Et je vous direz la suite plus tard parce que là je suis complètement out »

Le peu ce disperse tranquillement et surement, jusqu'au moment ou il ne reste que  
Tesla,Grimmjow, Ulquiora , Ichigo et Hisagi.

« Bon les gars il faut que l'on aille dans la cave sortir tout ce qu'il y a d'illicite. Avant demain » le bleu se redresse  
« C'est impossible de faire ca avant demain »  
Et Ichigo avait raison tout le monde sais qu'il a raison  
« Si on commence maintenant on peut toujours réussir » insiste le président  
« Ok admettons qu'on la fait sortir on la cache ou ? » dit Ulquiora  
« Et faut le faire en discrétion, tu nous mets dans la merde pourquoi tu nous le dis maintenant » s'énerve Tesla  
« Parce que j'ai recu ce putain de document tout a l'heure » Grimmjow froisse et jete le papier de l'autre coté de la pièce « Ok les gars il y a une personne qui peut nous aidez mais il faudra que vous fermez votre bouche. Parce que cette personne si vous la balancer ou faite le con elle ce gênera pas pour...Pour...Bref » dit il simplement « Ce soir devant la fraternité et vous n'allez dormir pas de la nuit »

* * *

J'attends patiemment dans la salle d'attente, que ma meilleure amie sors du cabinet médical du lycée qui est vide. Pour avoir une explication sur le fait qu'elle ait sa main droite totalement bleu et gonflée.

« Assusa » comme ce t'elle en soupirant  
« Sa t'arrive de reflechir ! » c'était plus fort que moi je ne pouvais pas rester calme « Quel idée de sortir au Hueco Mundo a 4h du mat »  
« Il a seulement dit qu'il me faut de la glace et pas trop d'effort avec ma main » je la vois ignorer complètement ce que je viens de dire "Reste a savoir comment je vais faire pour caché sa a ma s...»  
« OH ! Je te parle tu faisais quoi la bas »  
«...Je suis partit voir Kaien p... »  
« Putain » je commence à détester cet homme  
« Pour lui dire » reprend Rukia « Que j'arrêter de lui fournir de la drogue » elle s'assoie calmement pour arranger son bondage, je la regarde bizarrement  
« Je vais bien » insiste Rukia  
« Raconte » elle aborde une mine bizarre  
« J'étais dans la rue une bande d'idiot voulais me voler ou me violer. J'ai essayer de me défendre, il a attrapé ma main et la écrasé. Ensuite Grimmjow est arrivé p.. »  
« Grimmjow ? » il est partout ce mec  
« En faite c'est ça qui m'a choqué, l'agression je m'en fou, ce n'est pas la première personne qui me veux du mal et encore moins la dernière. Mais la manière dont Grimmjow a tabassé le gars, sa ma vraiment choquée et pourtant je suis pas une chochotte mais.. »

Le visage de Rukia était vraiment perplexe comme ci elle cherchait une explication

« Il est mort » ce fut la première chose qui me passe par la tete  
« Non...non mais il était méconnaissable, j'ai fait des arts martiaux, toi aussi. C'était obligatoire au lycée, et je peux te dire que Grimmjow et a un niveau très élevé ou a fait de la boxe dans son enfance...Ou travail pour un tueur. »  
« Ok Rukia arrête de regarder Esprit Criminel et arrêter de croire que tu es un profileur » je me lève « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne le sens pas ce mec et plus les jours passe, plus j'ai l'impression de découvrir une autre personne »

* * *

« On discute sur ce qui ce passe ou on continue de s'ignorer » dit calmement Ulquiora dans son canapé « Il y a personne, a part toi et moi »

En effet il y a personne dans la fraternité ils sont tous dans le jardin, ils doit s'occuper de mettre en place les appareils électronique pour une énième fête a laquelle les deux n'y serons pas

« Depuis combien de temps ? » dit simplement  
« Depuis les grandes vacances je penser que sa n'aller jamais ce reproduire mais bon »  
Ulquiora ne lâcher pas Ichigo pendant qu'il lui parler alors que lui faisait ce qu'il avait a faire  
« Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? »  
« Non »  
« Elle te parle d'elle » il branche un cable a un autre  
« Non je ne sais rien d'elle »  
« Donc vous n'avez aucun sentiment envers l'autre »  
« Je crois »  
« De toute façon tu m'a épargné une tache, je ne t'en veux pas. En faite je m'en fou, c'est pas comme ci toi et moi nous étions ami. Je te demande juste de faire attention a elle, Orihimé a pas la vie facile et je tiens a elle en tant qu'ami. Je sais qu'elle m'évite donc si tu la voit tu peux lui dire que je...je lui en veux pas »  
« Ok »

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée certain prof avait demandé de réunir les deuxième année par rapport au système des binômes qui ne plaisait pas a tous. Ce qui fait qu'un monde fou ce trouve dans un amphi

« C'est quoi ce bordel » siffle Grimmjow a Ichigo  
« J'en ai aucune idée mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »  
« Il faut retourner a la fraternité » dit le bleu « On es dans la merde »

Plus haut dans l'amphi  
« Ils sont sérieux, nous faire venir a cette heure ci il est presque 21h »  
« Je te le dit pas, moi qui voulais que on aille au cinema »  
« Ah non Rukia viens on se casse » dit Assusa  
« Trop tard » sourit la petite

« Vous êtes réunis pour une seule et bonne raison » dit le président du Campus Yamamoto Genryûsai  
Des chuchotements ce font entendre le président sors rarement de son bureau  
« Vous êtes ici car j'ai appris que le système de binôme ne vous plais pas. Et je vais y remédier immédiatement mais pas de la manière que vous voulez » des soupirs de envahisse l'amphi « Qui êtes-vous pour contester mes ordres » un silence ce fait entendre ça voix devenez féroce et solennel « Vous savez ça fait combien de temps que j'enseigne et dirige ce campus ? Lorsque vous sortirez de mon campus vous ferrez partir de l'élite de l'élite. Tout le monde vous réclamera. Alors fermez la et écouté bien les instructions que je vais vous donnez. Je vous attends tous a l'accueil en rang avec votre binôme. »

Tous exécutent en silence la demande du directeur du campus.

« Je le sens mal » dit Rukia  
« Ah ca c'est las cas de dire » dit Ichigo a sa droite

Plusieurs rang était fait des bruits d'agacement ce font entendre

« Tenez » une prof distribue des cartes qu'Ichigo récupère  
« C'est un pass pour un hôtel » dit il en regardant la carte dans tout les sens  
« Tout à fait » dit l'homme qui vient juste d'arriver « Vous ne voulez pas vous connaitre on va vous forcez. Nous avons réservez un hotel entier pour vous. Chacun d'entre vous allez passez la nuit. » des cris de surprise ce font entendre « Et ne croyais pas que vous allez dormir, vous allez poser 30 questions a votre binôme »  
Des soufflements, claquement de langue ou même injure sortent sans le vouloir sorte de la bouche des étudiants  
«Nous avons placez des écouteurs pour etre sur que vous ne faite rien d'autre a part posez des questions » dit Kisuke Urahara « Tout est indiqué la carte, la personne qui n'y va pas sera viré et vos parents sont au courants de ce qui ce passe. Sur ceux bonne soirée »

J'ouvre lentement la porte de notre chambre, alléluia il y a deux lits. Elle était petite avec pour papier du beige et deux lit blanc. Un près de la fenêtre collé au mur, et l'autre juste a coté il y avait une table de nuit qui séparé les deux lits. Je vois Ichigo fouillé les placards, allez dans la douche, là je l'entends ouvrir et fermer plusieurs meubles. Avant de revenir s'asseoir sur un des lits, moi je vais tranquillement m'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit qui est près de la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel qui s'apprêter a pleuvoir. La fenêtre était ouverte et le vent frais d'automne rentrait dans la pièce. Je me pose devant la fenêtre et observe le parking, puis ma main qui s'était dégonflé au fil des heures.  
« Comment tu t'es fait ca ? » il est avec son téléphone qu'il a mis en charge  
Je me tourne pour être dos a la fenêtre « Pourquoi tu as les cheveux oranges ? »  
« Tu dois répondre a mes questions, ils ont placé des micros partout » dit l'imbécile de roux  
« Je n'y crois pas » je roule des yeux  
« Pourquoi j'ai ouvert les placards d'après toi ? Je l'ai ai tous trouvés »  
« Super » je prends un air faussement enthousiaste puis je réfléchis « Si je te dit la réponse tu me dit pourquoi Grimmjow a parié sur moi ? »  
« Non je te dit pourquoi je suis roux » il s'étire  
« Mais j'en ai rien a foutre qu tu sois roux »  
« C'est la règle » il ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit pour sortir une feuille et un stylo  
« 1) Alors je t'ai demandez ce que tu t'es fait ? » il écrit la question  
« Passe-moi une feuille et un stylo » il me tend ce que je lui demande sans railler  
« Alors ? »  
« Je suis sur que tu sais ce qui c'est passez mais tu fais semblant »  
« Je ne sais absolument pas » dit Ichigo clairement  
« Je me suis fait agressée » je vois que Ichigo levé un sourcil « J'ai voulu me defendre mais il a était plus rapide que moi, il a chopé ceci » je lui montre ma main droite « Et la écrasé puis Grimmjow l'a tabassé e... »  
« Grimmjow ? Il faisait quoi la ba... ?»  
« Rien, première question terminé maintenant répond a la mienne » je me redresse pour m'apprêter a ecrire  
« Je suis roux a cause de ma mére. »  
« Non attend sa ne compter pas » j'insiste  
« Si, deuxième question que faisait Grimmjow la bas ?»

IL ME SOULE

« Je ne sais pas, quel est le pari sur moi ? » je suis impatiente de savoir c'était quoi  
Je le vois passez ses mains dans ses cheveux avant d'enlevé son sweet pour ce retrouvé en t-shirt. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir des bras assez musclé, enfin je n'avais jamais remarqué en même temps on pourrait croire qu'il a un corps d'une brindille  
« Le pari est surtout un pari que Grimmjow c'est fait tout seul avec Hisagi »  
« Dit le » j'ecris la question sur ma feuille  
« Il avait pour but de savoir qui de nous deux allez réussir a t'avoir »  
« Pardon »

Pourquoi toujours moi Rukia Kuchiki

« Tu as surement du trouvée que Grimmjow a toujours était étrange a ton égard maintenant tu sais pourquoi »  
« Que jouer le role de Hisagi ?»  
« Troisième question » il ignore totalement ma question « Qui est Renji pour toi ? » je le vois noté la question  
« Je vais prendre une douche » je me léve et va dans la salle d'eau  
« De toute façon tu es obligé d'y répondre » il s'allonge

* * *

Je la vois sortir de la douche elle sent la peche, elle a ses cheveux qui ondule et elle a remis ses vêtements. Elle se pose sur un des fauteuils et essaye d'allumer la minuscule télévision, elle tape sur l'écran avant d'abandonner et s'allonge sur le lit.

« Alors »  
« Alors quoi ? » me dit elle les yeux sur le plafond  
« Troisième question »  
« Sa ne te regarde pas Kurosaki » c'est la première fois qu'elle n'était pas agressive envers moi ? Je la regarde ce redressé et pianoté sur son iphone « C'est un ami d'enfance, mon meilleur ami et mon ex petit ami »

Elle avec Renji, sa m'étonne...Pas vraiment en fait...C'est bizarre, je ne la voyais absolument pas avec un homme tel que lui

« Quel était le rôle d'Hisagi ? » elle me repose la question  
« Il devait faire en sorte que tu croise le plus souvent Grimmjow pour avoir un échange un rendez-vous avec Assusa »  
Je la vois froncée ses sourcils « Vous êtes les garçons les plus tordu que je n'ai jamais vue, je peux te posez quoi comme question ? »Pendant quel réfléchis je la vois glissé son stylo entre ses lèvres. Et j'ai beau la détesté je peux avouer qu'elle un peu attirante.  
« Il se passe quoi dans les Skull and Bones ? Dit la vérité tu es enregistré »  
Merde...Merde  
« Rien de particulier » beh je ne peux dire que ca . Et puis elle sait très bien ce qui ce passe  
« Ta réponse ne me satisfait pas »  
« Moi oui. As-tu des frere et sœur ?»  
« Oui une sœur » elle répondez rapidement pour pouvoir répondre a ses questions  
« Attend mais tu n'a pas un frère a la base ? »  
« Qu'est ce qu'a fait la rousse pour quelle puisse pleurer la dernière fois ? » elle ignore la question que lui avait posé  
« Elle m'as trompé et la personne en question je la vois presque tous les jours. »  
« Elle est dans la fraternité cette personne alors ? » elle pose des questions tellement vite et calmement que je ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement  
« Ok attend, si on faisait une pause » elle me fatigue « Et la prochaine question elle est pour moi »  
« Tu es vraiment un faible » Rukia regarde son telephone et sa batterie est faible « Oh tu n'as pas un chargeur »  
Je pousse un bruit de négation et je me rappel d'avoir mis mon chargeur dans mon sac, alors je le prends au pied du lit avant de lui envoyé sur elle  
« TU ES CON, J'AI FAILLI ME LE PRENDRE » s'enerve t'elle « POURQUOI QUE TU ME LE LANCE »  
« Petite poche »  
Elle trouve le chargeur maintenant je la vois chercher une prise. Je ferme les yeux, la journée a était longue la nuit risque de l'etre aussi. Je ne me vois pas dormir avec elle a mes cotés.  
« Tu peux prendre mon lit deux secondes il faut que je charge mon tel »  
« Non » j'étais vraiment fatigué et je ne me vois pas levé mon corps pour aller de l'autre coté  
« Allez » s'impatiente elle  
« De-ga-ge tu m'... »  
Le temps que je finisse ma phrase je la vois s'assoir par terre le dos contre mon lit, pour qu'elle puisse charger son téléphone  
« C'est bizarre tu fais la même taille assise lorsque tu es debout » je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la faire chier. Je pose ma tete sur ma main et je la regarde  
« C'est bizarre que tu sois aussi con » elle me toise « En fait non c'est normal »  
« Déjà tu vas me rendre délicatement mon chargeur » je me redresse  
« Tu peux toujours crevé »  
« Tu n'es pas sensé etre la plus riche de tous et tu n'as même pas de chargeur ? »  
« Ta gueule » elle met ses cheveux cour d'un coté « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle »  
« Tu sais que a cause de toi ma mère crois que je suis un masochiste ? »  
« Beh elle a bien raison » elle se retourne « Tu m'a menotté »  
« Non on s'est menotté mutuellement » je voulais mettre les points sur les i je ne suis pas un futur violeur  
« Tu mens je n'étais pas consentante. Et ta mére doit surement l'avoir vue quand tu as du passez ta main dans ton caleçon pour récupéré la clé »  
« Fait pas ta prude on sait tous que ça ne sera pas ta première fois » je m'allonge rapidement puis sans savoir pourquoi je relève ma tete et je la vois rougir  
« Tu rougis ? »  
« Non » elle me dit d'une manière tellement agressive que j'ai compris  
« Attend c'est...Tu es encore ? »  
« Sa ne te regarde pas ! Tu es chiant et vraiment insupportable Kurosaki, tu connais l'intimité. Que je l'ai fait ou non, ne te regarde absolument pas. » je ne savais pas si elle avait honte, ou si elle est en colére. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me haïssez maintenant  
Toujours assise par terre elle se calme, ferme les yeux « J'ai répondu a 3 de tes questions maintenant a moi »  
« Quoi ? non at... »  
« Je ne veux pas poser de question qui risquerais de te mettre en mauvaise position. » elle regarde autour d'elle « Si on est écouté ça ne sert a rien » elle se met a reflechir « On est sensée posez des questions sur la personne. Alors t...Non attend tu as couché avec combien de fille ? »  
Bon je la fait quoi ? Je lui hurle dessus ou je l'étouffe avec mon coussin  
« Alors ? Et me regarde pas comme ca c'est toi qui a commencé avec ton 'on sait tous que tu l'a deja fait' je te rend la monaie de ta piece »  
Elle ne me laisse même pas réfléchir tranquillement  
« Sa remonte a si longtemps » ajoute t'elle  
Je soupir et avec ma mine blasé je lui réponds « Deux »  
«...Ok » je la vois prendre son telephone  
« Pourquoi cette question ? »  
« Tu es a ta huitième question » dis elle  
« Tu mens »  
« Je ne suis pas comme toi Kurosaki »

Une heure après

On avait fait le tour des questions, amis, famille, préférence musical ou autre. Et malgré tous sa il nous reste encore 5 questions chaque un.

« Allez pose ta question » s'énerve t'elle « J'en ai marre » elle reprend un morceau de son gateau

Les professeurs nous on rapporter de quoi manger la nuit, qui ce résume a de la nourriture merdique. Donc nous voilà sur la minuscule table qui est dans la chambre, face a face a essayer de trouver 5 dernières questions.

« Kurosaki » dit Rukia dans un soupir d'agacement « Pose ta question »  
« Kaien, ? »  
Elle se redresse et je la vois posez ses mains d'ont les ongles sont peint en beige sur la table ronde  
« Heu...C'est...sa famille et la mienne son assez proche et je le connais depuis mon enfance » elle tapote la table « Bazz-B ?»  
« Quoi ? »  
« Bazz-B » repete elle « Bazz-B tu le connais ? »  
« Ouais...C'est le meilleur amis de Grimmjow ? » si je me trompe pas  
« Tu le connais alors ? »  
« Ca sera 26 éme question ? » demandé-je  
« Oui et toi tu viens de posé ta 26 éme question » elle me donne un sourire hypocrite  
« Connasse » je vois qu'elle continue de tapoté ses doigts sur la table « Arrete ca »  
« Seulement si tu me dit si tu connais Bazz-B »  
« C'est un mec de la jet set il a un an de plus que Grimmjow il a hérité d'une grande fortune et c'est tout »  
« C'est tout ? Vous n'avez pas parlez de moi a lui ?»  
Je roule des yeux avant de lui dire « Arrete de croire que tu es le centre du monde »  
« Excuse-moi mais la faute a qui ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de parlez de moi » s'enerve t'elle  
« Ils parlent de toi. J'en ai rien a foutre moi » je m'adosse sur ma chaise « Question 27, heu Kaien comment tu l'a connu ? »  
« Sa sœur et moi sommes des bonnes amies et grâce a elle je le connais. » je la vois faire des gribouillages sur ca feuille « Question 27 quel est ton role dans les Skull and Bones »  
« Déjà c'est pas ta question 27) mais 28) avant tu ma demandé si on parler de toi. Et la réponse est que je n'ai aucun role »  
« Tu es chiant » elle continuer de gribouiller sur sa feuille  
« Question 28) As-tu déjà eu des sentiments pour une personne ? » je voulais savoir si elle est vraiment aussi frigide  
Elle réfléchit un long moment en se grattant la joue et fini par dire d'une voix clair « Non » sa réponse ne m'étonne pas mais le ton dont elle l'a dit m'étonne. Elle ne sembler pas triste ce qui clairement...étrange elle n'est jamais tombé amoureuse, enfin voila je suis un garçon et sa me choque qu'une fille ne soit jamais tombée amoureuse « le cœur rend faible » dit elle après  
« Quoi tu n'es jamais tombé amoureuse ? »  
« Non je vais etre une femme indépendante financièrement et sentimentalement »  
Une femme indépendante sentimentalement ? Elle pense comme un homme ou je rêve  
« Donc a part les études les hommes ne t'intéresse pas vraiment ? »  
« Pas pour le moment »  
« Donc le moment c'est quand ? » je suis de plus en plus intrigué par cette fille  
« Et toi c'est le moment d'arrêter j'ai répondu a tes 30 questions. Moi il m'en reste deux. »  
Je ne pouvais que me taire fasse a ca  
« Est tu déjà tombé amoureux ? »  
« Non » je me gratte la tete « Peut etre »  
« De la rousse ? »  
« Surement pas » dis-je avec un soupçon de doute. Elle se léve « Attend »  
« Ichigo il est 1h09 » elle leve les yeux de sa montre « C'est quoi le problème » elle s'allonge dans son lit prés du mur  
« Juste pourquoi tu mets les gens mal a l'aise ? »  
« J'aime bien » je la vois faire pour la première fois un sourire en coin « Sa me réconforte » elle me tourne le dos

* * *

La porte s'ouvre violement  
« Levez vous » dit professeur avant de repartir aussi bruyamment que son entrée

Putain de professeur de merde, je me redresse sur mon lit. La première chose que je fais avant d'ouvrir mes yeux c'est de prendre mon téléphone jusqu'au moment j'entends un bruit bizarre a coté de moi. Et je me souviens de elle.  
Elle est allongée face au mur et il y a un truc bizarre la. Elle n'a pas de haut ni de soutif, c'est vraiment bizarre...J'ai un peu chaud...Rien avoir avec elle.  
J'enfile mon t-shirt et je fais ma toilette, quand je reviens elle est habillée. Et va se brosser les dents quand elle fini elle fait son sac et dit

« Ce n'est pas parce que on a passez la nuit ensemble que nous sommes les meilleurs ami du monde ok. On fait comme d'habitude tu me déteste et je te déteste. »  
Je la regarde un moment  
« Mon chargeur » dit simplement je m'en fou complet de son discours. Elle me jete le chargeur et se léve pour sortir  
Un peu plus tard je reçois un appel de Jaggerjack  
« Hum »  
« Tu es ou ? » dit il avec une voix ensomeilée  
« Je suis a l'hôtel encore » je ferme mon sac  
« Viens a la chambre 53 »

Quelques minutes plus tard je croise Assusa dans les couloirs de l'hotel

« Salut Rukia elle est partie » me demande t'elle  
« Ouais »  
Elle par en direction de la porte des escaliers et moi vers son ancienne chambre, quand je rentre il y avait déjà du monde dans la chambre  
« On attendez que toi » dit Hisagi appuyé contre le mur  
« Alors il ce passe quoi ? » je pose mon sac et m'assois sur une chaise  
« Ils on reussi a caché la drogue » dit Tesla  
« Grace a un ami a moi » dit Grimmjow en s'étirant  
« Un ami qui veux se tapé Rukia en echange oubli pas » s'énerve Hisagi  
« Calme toi » dit le bleu  
« Attend mais Grimmjow tu as cru que c'était une prostitué ou quoi » je n'arriver pas a y croire  
« Elle me doit une faveur » dit Grimmjow plus que serieux  
« Tu l'a sauvée et tu crois qu'elle va te remercier en se tapant un mec » dit Ichigo  
« Sauvée? » s'interroge Hisagi  
« De toute facon » Grimmjow passe sa main dans les cheveux « Je vais lui proposer autre chose »  
« C'est vrai que sur le coup l'idée de Rukia sa aurait pu tourner mal » dit Tesla

Attendez me dite pas qu'il sont con au point d'avoir oublier

« Les micros » dit Ichigo  
« Quoi » dit Grimmjow en se redressant  
« PUTAIN MAIS ON EST ENREGISTRE » dit Hisagi en se deplacant de gauche a droite  
« TU ES CON DE NOUS CONVOQUER ICI » hurle Tesla  
Puis il sort tout les micros de son coussin « C'est qui le con maintenant » il eclate de rire  
« Tu te crois marrant toi » dit Hisagi énervé  
« Bref tout est en sécurité je vous demande juste d'etre a la fraternité a 12h pour le passage de l'inspecteur »

Hisagi et Ichigo sortent pour aller en direction du cafee ou travail son meilleur ami

« Alors comme ça il pete les plombs le Grimmjow » dit l'afro latino  
« Oui je te le fait pas dire » Ichigo boit son café noir  
« Sa été la soirée la plus longue que j'ai jamais eux » Hisagi s'éttire  
« Hey Ichigo » il essuie un verre qui était sur la table « Vous savez c'est qui le patron de Grimmjow »  
« Non je ne sais pas c'est qui » repond le roux  
« Il nous a juste dit que si on faisait un gaffe sa peut tourner mal » dit le tatoué du groupe  
« Les gars faite attention ce genre de gars qui ne dit pas son identité dans les histoires de drogues ce n'est pas bon signe »  
« Ce n'est pas comme si on est des vrais dealers » dit Hisagi en ricanant  
« Oui, hein Chad » je lance un regard a mon ami  
« Je ne sais pas, mais faite attention »


	7. Ring

Nous sommes en mi- octobre et c'est le début des projets communs sur n'importe qu'elle thème. Malgré la nuit que Ichigo et moi avons passez nous avons décidé de toujours ce détestés, mais nous arrivons a placé un mot sans s'interrompre ou se cracher des menaces de mort. Nous avons surtout décidé pour le bien de notre futur projet coefficient 12 de travailler dans la paix. Seulement paix, joie et bonne humeur sont des mots qui ne peuvent être associé a Ichigo et moi dans la même pièce.  
A cause de ce projet exceptionnellement nous avons une semaine de préparation intense avant le commencement des oraux des deuxièmes années. C'est-à-dire nous, les oraux ce font par ordre alphabétique. Çi le première lettre de ton nom de famille et Z et celle de ton binôme et A, tu passes au billard. Dieu soit loué lui et moi nos lettres son K .

1er jour :

Assusa avait dormis chez moi car nous sommes en pleine vacance scolaire pour les non étudiants et qu'elle a reçu de la famille. Ce qui fait qu'elle a du prêter son appart a ses grands-parents car chez ses parent c'est réservé complet. Nous voilà dans le lit a somnolé.  
Assusa n'arreté pas de recevoir des sms de Grimmjow  
« Mais il te veux quoi » j'avais une voix ensommeillé  
« Il me force a accepté son idée de projet »

Meme ci je vous ai parlé en long et large de ce projet...je l'avais oublié. Je me redresse lentement

« Le projet j'ai oublié »  
« Bonne chance » dit ma meilleure amie « Ca fait 1 mois que je cherche un thème » dit elle en se redressant  
« C'est très bien de me réconforté » je retourne mon lit a la recherche de mon téléphone  
« Tu sais qu'il y a des personnes qui commence a réfléchir dès les grandes vacances » elle continue sans prendre un compte ce que je lui dit

Je trouve mon téléphone et me dirige dans le salon avant de m'allongé sur mon canapé compose un numéro et attend la réponse

« Oui »  
« Ouais » dit l'interlocuteur  
« Renji c'est Rukia »  
« J'ai vue »  
« Continue de me prendre pour une conne » dis je sarcastiquement « Tu peux m'envoyer le num du rouquin? »  
« Ichigo ? »  
« Oui »  
« C'est officiel alors ? »  
« Meme pas en rêve. Envoie le moi et vite s'il te plais sinon je suis foutu »

Je raccroche quelque seconde après il m'envoie le numéro que j'appelle aussitôt

« Allez répond Ichigo » je tapée du pied  
« Allo » il avait une voix ensommeillée  
« Il faut que tu vienne immédiatement »  
« C'est qui encore » s'enerve t'il  
« Rukia Kuchiki, nous devons commencez le projet »  
« Merde » souffle-t-il  
« Tu sais ou j'habite ? »  
« Non »  
« Euuhh...écoute dans 1h je passe te chercher »  
« Je suis pas au campus »  
« Tu es ou j.. »  
« Tu ne veux pas que on le fasse demain » s'impatiente-t-il  
« NON » dit la brune catégoriquement « Je passe te prendre alors tu es ou ? »  
« Chez mes parents »

Merde je ne veux pas revoir sa mère après le film pseudo érotique

« D'accord dans une heure je suis chez toi »  
« Ouais » il avait un ton las a l'appareil donc je décide de raccroché

Quand je me lève je vois Assusa toute habillé

« Tu va ou ? »  
« Ah oui a 9h j'ai une réunion pour un contrat de mannequinat et je prend un brunch avec mes parents donc la misère » elle enfile son manteau « Et je n'ai absolument pas envie de t'entendre t'envoyer en l'air avec Kurosaki »

Elle esquive mon coussin en fermant la porte. Je pars prendre une douche et m'habille avant de prendre les clés de ma voiture et de partir chercher l'autre con  
Sur la route bizarrement j'avais peur de revoir sa mère. Il faut dire que nous nous sommes rencontré dans des circonstances très peu correcte

 ** _Flash back :_**

 _« Maman ? » dit le rouquin menotté a Rukia_  
 _« Oh non » elle pose ses deux mains sur son visage_  
 _« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? » demande la grande rousse_  
 _Des gémissements ce font entendre depuis l'ordinateur du jeune homme_  
 _« Maman attend laisse moi t'expliqué » essaye le roux_  
 _« Ichigo on avait déjà discuté je ne te juge pas tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie » elle regarde un peu a coté et voit « Oh mais tu es accompagné, tu n'as pas a avoir honte »_  
 _« MAMAN ! » hurle le rouquin_  
 _« Elle est très jolie » dit sa mére « Comment tu t'appelle ? »_  
 _« J'ai pas de prénom ni de nom de famille, je suis née sous X » elle avait trouvé que ca comme excuse « Détache moi maintenant » Rukia tire sur son poignée elle était rouge de honte._  
 _« Masaki sa fait u... » son pére vient de rentré dans la chambre_  
 _« Oh non » soupir t'il_  
 _« MON FILS A UNE COPINE ! »_  
 _« Papa s'il te plait »_  
 _« Oh mon dieu » Rukia mais la couverture sur elle_

Elle attend devant la maison du rouquin patiemment qu'il sorte elle lui envoie plusieurs texto et appel mais il ne répond pas.

« PUTAIN » elle éteint le contact et sors de son véhicule

Elle passe le portillon et arrive devant la porte de la maison familial. Elle hésite 7 fois avant de toqué de peur de croisé son pére ou sa mére.  
La porte s'ouvre sur  
« J'arrive je t'ai dit » il ferme sa ceinture et part dans son salon  
Rukia ferme la porte derrière elle et marche doucement  
« Il y a personne » il monte a l'étage et redescend aussi vite  
« On y va ou tu comptes devenir une statue » dit il  
«...Tait toi »

Nous rentrons dans la voiture et je démarre

« Tu as déjà trouvé un thème sur le projet ? » je garde les yeux sur la route  
« J'avais pensé a comment les grand business man on réussit à étendre leur entreprise »  
« Ouais mais non. Ce n'est pas assez pertinent » je mens son idée était parfaite mais je ne voulais pas lui laisser cette victoire  
«...Pertinent ? Trouve-moi quelque chose de pertinent » dit le rouquin  
« On a tout le temps de pensée ça » dit elle en manque d'argument  
« C'est bien ce que je pensée » dit il avec un sourire en coin

Rukia regarde si personne ne la suit et freine brutalement de sorte qu'il se prenne le tableau de bord

« PUTAIN ! » s'exclame le rouquin qui n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité  
« Il y avait une souris...Il faut que mette ta ceinture de sécurité Kurosaki »  
« ...Tu te venge du coup des menottes »  
« Encore et toujours » dit elle sans hésitation avant de reprendre « Il faut que nous mettons en place un emploi du temps nous avons perdu beaucoup trop de temps »  
« Pourquoi nous ? Arrête d'essayer de te réconforter »  
« Toi aussi tu l'avais oublier » dis je paniqué  
« Non, la preuve je t'ai trouvé un thème et j'ai effectué des recherches »  
« Serais tu en train de me dire que tu a commencé le projet sans moi »  
« Bien sur » dit il avec un sourire digne d'une pub de Signal

Je lance un regard furtif au rétroviseur avant de freiné une nouvelle fois et encore une fois il se prend le tableau de bord

« Va te faire »  
« Tu me cherche Kurosaki » soupire t'elle

* * *

« Enlève tes chaussures en entrant » ordonna cette idiote  
« Je vais te les faire bouffer mes chaussures tu va voir » j'entre dans l... je ne sais pas si je dois qualifier sa de maison, appartement, loft ou manoir. Mais c'est gigantesque, le salon et juste immense, j'avance lentement et je vois les plafonds haut sculpté avec une grande baie vitré sur le toit qui faisait entré énormément de lumière, je baisse un peu plus la tête et je vois une terrasse avec piscine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?» me dit elle agacé faut que on se bouge  
Je roule des yeux et part m'assoir sur ses canapés et sort mon MacBook

Je la sens se poster derrière moi mais elle ne dit rien, je continue a faire comme si de rien était

« Voila ce que j'ai fais » je me retourne et tombe sur son cou dénudé blanc, je ne sais pas si c'est normal d'etre aussi pale. On est a la moitié du mois d'automne normalement sa prend un peu de temps avant que le bronzage part. Mais elle c'est une autre affaire-elle devenue blanche c'est presque du surnaturel  
« Tu as déjà fait 15 pages sur le projet » elle essaye de garder une mine calme mais elle est très étonné  
Elle m'arrache mon ordi « Montre-moi ca » elle lit petit a petit « Tu as commencé quand ? »  
« Avant-hier » je me fait un malin plaisir de voir son visage frustré de savoir que je me débrouille sans elle et que finalement mon thème pour le projet et pas mal.  
« Arrête de sourire » dit elle le regard toujours poser sur mon ordinateur « Tu me donne envie de te taillader le visage »  
« Que tu es mignonne » je me lève pour visiter un peu

Je vais en direction d'un long couloir, la première porte était un petit placard a balais complètement vide, une autre porte inintéressante, une salle de bain avec une douche remplie de bouton pour les jet avec vue sur Karakura. A coté de cette douche de grande chambre, a pouvoir faire dormir quatre personnes un peu plus loin un bureau. Je fais demi-tour pour aller dans l'autre couloir et j'ouvre la première porte et je tombe sur la chambre de Kuchiki. Elle a une odeur particulière...la neige, voila sa sent la neige. Je continue de regarder la chambre bleu pale, un peu plus loin j'aperçois une porte entrouverte. Je trouve son dressing dont la majorité des habits son noir ou blanc. Sur l'un des murs il y a des vingtaines de photos d'elle et ses amis qui sont daté. Sur la plus part elle ne sourit pas, je reconnais Kaien sur plusieurs photo et quelques amies a lui

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?» dit elle en entrant  
« Rien je visite »  
« On est pas au musée ici » elle croise ses bras  
« Comment tu as trouvé mon début de projet ? » je touche quelques vêtements

Elle me fait un signe de la suivre, nous retournons au salon.

« Je suis dégouter d'avouer que c'est super, je te pensé con mais ce n'est pas le cas »  
« Sois pas jalouse » je sort de sa chambre et elle me suis  
« Donc si tu pouvais juste m'expliquer ton approche ? » elle se met en travers sur l'un des fauteuils et moi je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le miens.

Je lui explique la manière dont j'ai trouvé le thème, je lui parle des idées que je voulais mettre en avant, les sources et les meilleurs actionneurs.

Je le regarde et j'entend un long soupir « Sa va pas marcher »  
« Ah bon et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ? Tu n'a rien fait »  
« Merci de me le rappeler le violeur pathologique m-»  
« Violeur pathologique, moi » elle est taret  
« Mais tu ne fait que parler de point positif et il faut que nous mettons aussi en avant les points negatif »  
« Ah bon tu peux trouvé des points negatif sur le fait que a la sortit de tout ca tu sera multimilliardaire ? »  
« Bien sur, tu peux te pourrir la santé parce que c'est du boulot de faire du commercial et surtout si tu échoue tu peux en devenir fou. Sans parler de tout les sacrifices, pas d'amis, plus de sorties pas le temps pour construire une famille. Sa peux mettre un frein a toute sorte de relation le travail. »  
« Tu a raison »  
« Pardon ? »

C'est sortit tout seul de ma bouche

« Je reve ou tu as di.. »  
« Je n'ai rien dit » je prend mon ordinateur  
« Tu as raison, j'ai toujours raison »  
« Non mais tu as quel âge pour être aussi puéril »

Je vois son corps ce contracté

« Moi puéril » dit elle vexé « Tu m'a attaché a ton lit entre nous deux c'est bien toi le plus pueril »  
« Encore une fois tu remets sa sur le tapis je vais finir par croire que tu a aimer ca » je me tourne pour voir son visage outré et bien sur j'éclate de rire pendant qu'elle me lance tous les coussins qu'elle trouvée  
« Je te hais ok sa était traumatisant pour moi »  
« Quand on est traumatisé de quelque chose on parle pas de ca tout le temps »  
«...Oui » elle se recoiffe « Ce n'est pas pareil pour moi »  
« Ah j'ai compris ! Tu as vraiment aimer ca »  
« VOILA...NON ! »

J'explose de rire, elle prend un cousin et essaye de m'étouffer avec.

« J'en été sur » dit une voix  
« Assusa » dit Rukia « Tu es témoin maintenant je v-»  
« Mais oui tout le monde sait que vous êtes sado vous inquiétez pas je n'ai rien vue. Je viens juste récupéré un parapluie »  
« Elle veut me violer ! » dis je  
« NON » dit elle  
« Tu es à califourchon sur moi Rukia »  
« Oh maintenant vous vous appelez par vos prénoms. Trop mignon » elle pioche au passage une pomme  
« ASSUSA JE VAIS TE TUER »  
« A ce soir ou demain » elle ferme la porte  
« Et toi je vais vraiment te TUER ALORS LAISSE TOI FAIRE » elle replonge le cousin sur ma figure. Sans aucun problème je la prends et la balance sur un canapé pendant que je vais dans la cuisine  
« TU VA OU ? TU M'AS FAIT MAL AU DOS »  
« J'ai soif »

* * *

Déjà que ça me fait chier qu'il soit chez moi en train de manger dans ma cuisine pendant que je fais tout le travail, il ne va pas commencer a foutre le bordel dans ma vie et surtout faire ses allusion bizarre. A propos de ce qui c'est passez chez lui avec ses putain de menottes...Bref on s'en fou je continue mon boulot assise par terre sur mon ordi  
« Je me suis renseigné et a la bibliothèque de la fac il propose des livres sur la maniéré de réussir dans les affaires et les différentes base a savoir » il s'assoit sur le canapé « on fait un tour ? »  
« Enlève les pieds de mon fauteuil et oui. On y va mais avant ca tu as entrainement de foot mercredi c'est sa ? » je pianote sur l'ordinateur  
« Comment tu sais ca » me demande le rouquin  
« J'ai piraté ton mac book...un jeu d'enfant »  
« Quoi...Mais tu es malade ! J'ai des choses personnelles »  
« Oui et je l'ai fait et j'ai tout vue » dis je avec le sourire  
« Ok » dit il seulement

C'est bizarre je n'aime pas ca et surtout son ton calme, je suis sur qu'il va se venger mais ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour faire ca

« J'ai une idée » dit il en s'étirant « Mon père connais pas mal de contact ce qui n'est rien par rapport au tien. Mais sa te dirais de faire une interview a quelque chef d'entreprise ? »

Je ne l'avouerais jamais mais il est fort.

Je me tourne vers lui « Je sais pas, c'est vraiment ambitieux ce que tu demandes »  
« Tu as peur ? » me demande t'il immédiatement « Si tu as peur tu ne seras qu'un fardeau, moi je veux prendre des risques. Alors tu me suis ou pas ? »

Comment ose t'il ? Moi avoir peur pfff...Mais son regard lui me fait peur, je n'ai jamais vue une détermination aussi énorme, il sait ce qu'il veut. Et je le vois très bien a travers ses yeux marrons.

« Trouve les questions et moi je passe des appels. »

* * *

« Il va falloir que je rentre » dit Ichigo  
« Quoi ?! » Rukia sort de la cuisine « Non mais sa va pas tu ne peux pas partir, il nous reste encore plein de truc a faire »  
« Rukia on l'a presque fini » soupire t'il en mettant son sac sur l'épaule  
« Non nous avons juste des idées alors pose tes fesses »  
« Il est 20h j'ai faim, je suis fatigué et j'ai une vie » s'enerve t'il et avance  
« Pendant cette semaine toi et moi nous avons pas de vie. Notre vie on la met entre parenthèse d'accord, alors je vais t'accompagner tu vas prendre des vêtements et tu va poser tes fesses ici pendant une semaine. »  
Ichigo éclate de rire « Il est hors de question que je reste une semaine ici »  
« Tu es obligé projet coef 12 alors je prends mes clés et tu viens avec moi »  
« J'arrive pas a y croire,séquestré par une petite fille »

2éme jour : 

« Jamais tu arrêtes »  
« Arrêter quoi ? »  
« Tes allusions sexuelles, Grimmjow c'est hyper embarrassant »  
« Mais j'en peux plus » il s'étale sur le canapé  
« Tu as rien fait » dit Assusa en jetant la bouteille d'eau a Grimmjow

Ils se sont retrouvés dans l'appartement de Assusa, sa famille a reussi a trouvé une nouvelle espace et elle est bloqué avec le bleu

« J'ai envie de m'amuser » il lance un regard de braise a la mannequin  
« Dégage »  
« Tu cèderas j'en suis sur »  
« Il est tout de même 9h du mat alors calme tes pulsions » elle se fait une queue de cheval « Elle est bien faite ma queue de cheval ? Elle est pas assez longue »  
« Ma queue est longue » dit il  
« Tu es chiant... On fait une pause j'ai la tête qui va exploser » dit elle décourager  
« De toute facon que j'aille faire un tour »

* * *

« Putain j'y crois pas » Ichigo prends a nouveaux des affaires et les rangent dans son sac, pendant que l'héritière l'attend dans sa voiture  
« Oui moi aussi j'y crois pas que tu vas rester enfermer avec Kuchiki dans son appart » dit Hisagi qui manger une glace « Si tu ne saisit pas ta chance pour passer du bon temps avec elle, tu n'es qu'un attardé »  
« Alors je suis un attardé » dit calmement Ichigo « Et toi tu ne devrais pas être avec ton binôme ? »  
« Mon binôme c'est Joe »  
« Joe de la fraternité ?» insiste Ichigo  
« Oui ! Alors pourquoi révisé, il a dit qu'il faisait tout et que je ne devais pas le déranger »  
« C'est vrai que entre toi et un mec qui a 225 de qui intellectuelle » ricane t'il  
« Mais tait toi » dit le tatoué « Moi je suis tranquille pendant une semaine merdeux »  
« Moi je suis dans une baraque de fou pendant une semaine alors chut »  
«...Je te deteste »  
« J'y vais parce qu'elle m'attend et elle va encore me faire chier »  
« Vous allez déjeuner ensemble ? »  
« J'en ai aucune idée, j'espère que non. La nuit a été trop bizarre on pas beaucoup dormi et Assusa était passé vers 2h du mat pour prendre ses affaires. Elle travaille avec Grimmjow chez elle »  
« Ok j'ai compris. Je suis le mec le plus malchanceux que la terre n'est jamais eu. »  
Ichigo rit  
« Tu aurais une corde ? »  
« Ouais tu veux le tabouret avec ? J'ai eu les deux a moitié prix » ajoute le rouquin  
« Batard »

Les recherches sont vraiment intense, au point que Ichigo avec mal a tous ses doigts tellement il tapote sur le clavier de son Mac book

« J'en peux plus »

Ichigo s'allonge sur le lit. Il a passé le reste de sa matinée dans la chambre qu'il lui est attribué. Elle se trouve a l'opposé de celle de Rukia, évidement. Il décide de sortir pour lui demander comment avance ses recherches, Rukia doit passer des coups de fil pour essayer d'obtenir une interview avec un business man. Lorsqu'il sort pour aller dans le salon il trouve personne, il passe par la cuisine mais ne vois personne alors il se fait un petit café. Il continue de la chercher avec sa tasse a la main, jusqu'au moment ou il trouve un mot sur le frigo. 'Fait pas le con, j'arrive'.

« La sale garce » il savoure son café avant de pouvoir commencer sa vengeance, elle a piraté son mac book alors celui-ci ne voit pas pourquoi il irait faire quelque fouille dans sa chambre. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui a interdit, Ichigo rentre dans sa propriété. En face de la porte d'entrée ce dresse un lit King size blanc immaculé avec deux fenêtres de chaque côté du lit qui fait rentré la luminosité, un bureau un peu plus loin ou il y dépose son café. Il regarde un peu ce qu'il y a sur son bureau, rien d'extraordinaire apparemment. S'assoit sur son lit et remarque une petite commode qu'il ouvre, il y trouve une liasse de billet de 100 yens avec des jouets pour les grands. Ce qui le fait sourire et quand il y pense il trouve ça tout de même bizarre qu'une fille comme Kuchiki soit encore vierge. Elle est jolie voir attirante, elle est riche et elle est indépendante. Ce qui est vraiment pas mal pour une fille de son âge alors comment ça ce fait?  
Il continue ses fouilles dans son dressing, il y trouve des tonnes de vêtements avec encore l'étiquette. Des boites remplis de bijoux d'autres avec de l'argent. Des sacs, des chaussures, sous-vêtements et autre. Il repart de nouveau en direction du mur remplis de photo ou il trouve une photo d'elle et de Renji ils sont assis sur un canapé et elle a posée sa tête sur l'une des épaules du jeune homme. Ichigo sort de ses pensées lorsqu'il entend la porte d'entrée se refermer, prise de panique il éteint son dressing et se met derrière la porte de la pièce a vêtement.

La jeune femme dépose ses affaires « Il est passé ou l'autre idiot ? » Jusqu'au moment où elle remarque la tasse de café poser sur son bureau « Je me suis fait un café ce matin ? » elle prend la tasse trempe ses lèvres « Ichigo ? Je sais que tu es la, le café décaféiné c'est pour les mioches » elle enlève son manteau et le jete sur son lit « Sa aucune utilité de faire du café décaféiné c'est comme si je faisais de l'eau sans eau. Allez sors de ta cachette je sais que tu es ici »  
Ichigo décide de sortir enfin du dressing  
« Alors tu as découvert quoi sur moi » dit-elle avec ironie  
« Que la nuit tu t'amuses plutôt bien avec ce que tu as dans ta commode » il désigne la commode en question  
Rukia pousse un cri tellement elle ne s'attendait pas a ca « T-tu quoi ? »  
« Tu sais je ne te juge pas j.. »  
« SORS D'ICI ET EN PLUS CE N'EST PAS A MOI ! POURQUOI ME JUSTIFIER SORS ! »

« Tu veux manger quoi ? » je m'adresse a l'autre imbécile qui me sert de binôme qui est allongé sur mon canapé devant la télé  
« C'est demander si gentiment que je ne sais pas quoi dire » il regarde une série débile  
« Ichigo tu me soûle » je me met devant le téléviseur  
« Le simple fait de me voir respirer te soule, il est a peine 11h et je te soule » dit-il allongé sur MON canapé « Tu peux de décalé ? »  
« Non parce que nous allons allez a la fac récupéré les livres que tu m'a dit sur la manière de réussir dans les affaires, après ca on va manger avec Grimmjow et Assusa »  
« Pourquoi tu veux qu'on mange avec Grimmjow ? »  
« Quoi tu l'aime pas ? Et je veux voir ma meilleure amie »  
« Non j'en ai rien a foutre. Et moi je ne choisis pas ? »  
« Oui tu ne choisis pas ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui »  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
« Euh, tu es chez moi, tu as vidé mon frigo, tu n'as pas de voiture, t... »  
« J'ai une voiture » dit Ichigo  
« Toi tu as une voiture » je pouffe de rire  
« Passe moi t'es clés »  
« Hors de question tu risques de casser m... »  
Je le vois ce levé et prendre mes clés « On y va » me dit il

« Encore une fois Ichigo rend moi mes clés. C'est une mauvaise idée » je boucle ma ceinture de sécurité  
« Je rêve ou tu m'a appelé Ichigo » il met le contact  
« Tait toi que je t'appelle Kurosaki ou Ichigo sa ne change rien c'est toi. » voilà il m'a souler et maintenant je boude  
« Bon on y va ! » il règles la voiture

Il commence à rouler, pour l'instant tout va bien jusqu'au moment. Il respecte les priorités, il a une bonne tenue, il réfléchit très bien et analyse bien les codes de la route jusqu'au moment ou il prend un virage a presque 60 km/h.

« ICHIGO ! » je tiens la ceinture de toutes mes forces « Met toi sur le côté immédiatement ! Et on doit allez à la fac »  
« Ok bah on fait demi-tour, je connais un raccourci » il rentre d'une vitesse ahurissante dans une ruelle  
« MA VOITURE ICHIGO ! » il s'arrête a un feu rouge. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » il me voit enlever ma ceinture et ouvrir ma portière pour aller de l'autre côté et ouvrir la sienne  
« Sors »  
« Non laisse-moi conduire, remonte le feu va passer au vert »  
« Sort je ne peux pas te laisser faire tu es un danger ambulant »

Il sort avec comme d'habitude son stupide sourire aux lèvres et ce place de l'autre côté de ma voiture.

« Tu n'es qu'une peureuse » cracha t'il

Quoi ?

« Excuse-moi » je mets ma ceinture et me place correctement « Si je tiens a la vie »  
Cela fait bien quelques secondes que le feu était passé au vert et les klaxons ce font déjà entendre  
« Tu feras mieux d'avancer tu fais perdre du temps a tout le monde »  
« Bah il n'ont cas attendre c'est pas comme si j'ai mis 3h »  
Un conducteur les doubles en leur criant dessus  
« JE T'ENMERDE » je reprends la route en lui montrant mon majeur  
« Très classe »  
« Oh tu la ferme a côté »

« Il n'y a aucun livre sur la réussite des plus grands chefs d'entreprise » dit la petite en revenant énervée  
« C'est toi tu ne sais pas chercher » dis je en revenant avec plusieurs livres « J'en ai cinq »  
« Super j'espère que tu va pouvoir les lires avant la semaine prochaine » dit elle d'un ton sarcastique  
« Super » je l'imite en prenant une voix aigue « J'espère que tu vas nous trouver une interview »

Elle me tourne le dos en roulant de yeux

« Yo Ichigo »  
« Ah Renji ca va alors tu racontes quoi »  
« Je révise et termine mon projet. » dit l'homme a la queue de cheval  
« Tu termines ton projet ?! »  
« Ouais » affirme t'il  
« Tu l'as commencé hier comme moi » il se fou de moi  
« Tu sais que sur le site du lycée il mette tous les projets des anciens »  
« QUOI »  
Des 'chuts' ce font entendre  
« Arrete de crier idiot »  
« Excuse-moi si je ne suis pas un tricheur. Juste sur quel site celui piraté ou l'autre ? »  
« Pirater évidement, et au passage fait gaffe que l'on ne te pirate pas ton ordi. Il y a déjà deux binômes qui ce sont fait voler des informations »  
« Tu es sérieux ? »  
« Je te jure. Bref je te laisse »  
« A plus » je passe en revue les résumé des cinq livre que j'ai dans les bras et je décide d'en prendre 2 en espérant qu'ils vont nous servir

* * *

« On va ou la ? » je regarde Rukia qui actionne son clignotant  
« On va manger avec au resto avec Grimmjow et Assusa »  
« J'espère que ce n'est pas cher parce que je ne suis pas riche »  
« Ichigo j'ai vue ton portefeuille et il es plein a craqué de billet et de carte bleu. »  
« Je bosse c'est pour ca donc chut et je suis sur que avant tu étais une voleuse professionnelle. Mon portefeuille et toujours sur moi, »  
Elle pouffe « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ? »  
« 1) Tu as piraté mon ordi hyper facilement alors que personne n'a réussi pas même Hisagi. »  
« Ce qui n'a vraiment pas était difficile.. »  
« 2) Tu as que des vêtements noirs c... » je ne prette pas attention a ce qu'elle m'as dit  
« C'est vrai que c'est très bizarre de s'habiller en noir » elle cherche une place pour ce garer  
« Laisse-moi terminer. Et pour finir tu m'as parler du plus grand voleur qui et en plus jet setter »  
« Qui ? »  
« Bazz B »  
« Bazz B ? » Je la vois reflechir « Je ne le connais pas »  
« Ah bon ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit dans Karakura »

Elle freine brutalement et se retourne vers moi avec un regard...effrayant « ...Quoi » j'entend les klaxons qui retentissent

«...Je rigole » dis timidement  
Elle reprend sa route « Tu es marrant connard »  
« Tu as flippé » dis je en souriant  
« Ta gueule »

« Salut » dit Assusa en nous accueillant a leur table  
« 'lut » dis l'autre qui était assis a côté de la brune  
« Bouge-toi Ichigo je veux être près de la fenêtre »

HORS DE QUESTION IL FAUT QUE JE SOIS PRES DE LA FENETRE

« C'est mort » j'enlève ma veste « J'ai besoin de la fenêtre »  
« Non j'en ai plus besoin que toi de cette fenêtre...Elle est moi nous sommes...intimes »  
« Ah ouais non je ne crois pas, tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé avec cette fenêtre » je passe ma main dans mes cheveux « Tu sais quoi je vais faire preuve de maturité et te laisser la fenêtre » je me leve pour me mettre en face de Grimmjow « Je suis une personne mature » je m'installe pendant que Rukia me lancé des regards plus que noir  
« Vous êtes trop bizare » dit Grimmjow avant d'eclater de rire  
« Je te jure » Assusa regarde la carte  
« On s'en fou de ce que nous sommes » dit Rukia elle regarde le menu proposé qui était vraiment vaste « C'est quoi ce restaurant ? Ils font chinois, espagnol, mexicain et italien ? »  
« On prend un plat de chaque » dit Grimmjow « Je prends mexicain »  
« Moi espagnol » ajoute la meilleure amie de Rukia  
« Chinois » dit la naine  
« Je prends Italien »

Le serveur passe et tous nous prenons la commande

« Alors Ichigo sa fait quoi de vivre avec Rukia » dit le bleu en buvant un peu d'eau  
« C'est frustant, aggacant, epuisant e... »  
« Continue et je te plante » elle tiens sa fourchette en main  
« Chiante, affreusement chiant, elle est ingérable pé... » il se recoit la fourchette dans la cuisse  
« MAIS TU ES FOLLE » hurle Ichigo  
Grimmjow explose de rire et Assusa est choquée  
« Arrete de crier » dit Rukia  
« Tu me PLANTE tu crois que je vais rire. Heureusement qu'il y avait mon porte monnaie »  
« Vous etes fou » dit Asussa entre l'amusement et la peur  
« Ecoute moi bien petite tete si tu continue je risque de te faire du mal » je tape du poing sur la table ce qui fait réagir toute la salle, et je crois que tout le monde a entendu vue qu'ils me regardent avec des expressions choqué  
« QUOI TU VEUX ME FRAPPER ! » hurle Rukia avec une voix tremblante  
« Tait toi » dis je avec insistance  
« TU VEUX ME FRAPPER LE VISAGE CONTRE LA TABLE »  
Le pire c'est qu'elle le faisait exprès elle fait tellement de bruit qu'un serveur viens a notre table  
« Tout va bien mademoiselle » le jeune serveur paraissait inquiet et me lançe des regards noir  
« Vous inquiétez pas c'est les hormones, vous savez la grossesse ce n'est pas facile »  
Les yeux de Rukia sortit de leurs orbite et Grimmjow ainsi que Assusa pouffer de rire.  
Le serveur lance un regard complice a Ichigo « Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir »  
« Merci »

Le serveur continu son service. Assusa essayer de rire en faisait le moins de bruit de peur que son amie lui saute a la gorge et Grimmjow lui ne se cacher pas. Rukia lance des regards noir a tous et ce calme.

« Juste » dit Grimmjow « C'est une fille ou un garcon ? » et il repart dans un fou rire  
« Ah ah ah » Rukia fait semblant de rire « Bande de con »  
« C'est toi qui a cherchée » je me justifie parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air énervé  
« Ah ouais »  
Le serveur dépose les plats « Et voici, bon appétit »  
« Des que nous nous sommes levés »  
« Déjà tu es p.. » elle se tourne vers Grimmjow et Assusa « Il est partit fouillé dans ma chambre et mon dressing »  
« Non, j'ai jamais osé faire ca alors toi » dit Assusa en coupant son tacos  
« Je te jure » soupire t'elle  
« Et tu as trouver quoi » me demande Grimmjow avant de manger l'une de ses tortillas  
Je me tourne vers elle  
« Ta gueule Ichigo »  
Assusa et Grimmjow se regardent  
« C'est demande si gentiment que je vais tous leurs dire »  
La voir boudé c'est hilarant  
« Oh pire dit leurs je m'en fou » désespéré  
« Allez balance » s'impatiente-t-il  
« Rukia aime bien les jeux pour les grands c'est tout »  
Grimmjow compris immédiatement et fixe Rukia. Et Assusa essaye tant bien que mal de réconfortée Rukia  
« Bon vous m'avez soulée » je vois Rukia ce levé brutalement et prendre ses affaires pour sortir « Etouffez-vous avec vos plats » et apres cette gentille phrase elle sort.  
« Vous etes content ? » dit Assusa  
« Je rigolais d'habitude elle n'est pas aussi susceptible » je commence a me sentir comme un connard  
« T'es qu'un connard Ichigo » dit l'autre con  
« C'est toi le connard tu l'as fait peur avec ton regard de pédophile »  
« Moi j'aurais peur d'être a ta place » Assusa boit une gorgé de son eau « Elle va te faire la misère. Tu lui a déclaré la guerre »  
La guerre n'importe quoi

* * *

« Allo, bonjour je suis Rukia Kuchiki et j'aimerais savoir si nous pouvons avoir une interview avec votre directeur ? »

Rukia est dans son bureau, qui n'est pas loin de sa chambre. Car elle a un bureau dans sa chambre et un dans une autre pièce. Elle avait mis le haut-parleur et avec un calepin et un stylo Swarovski elle chercher désespérément une interview tout en terminant le projet.

« Oui je suis vraiment désolée mais notre directeur ne peut pas ce libérée pour une interview »  
« D'accord il n'y a pas de souci »  
« Par contre pourrions-nous avoirs des informations sur Bya... »

Je raccroche immédiatement. Ce n'est pas la première fois a chaque fois le même scénario, des questions sur Byakuya. Comment fait-il pour réussir, quel est sa technique.  
Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi meme je la cherche

« J'en ai marre » sa fait une heure que je suis enfermée dans mon bureau, et mon ventre ce fait de plus en plus entendre. Je pars dans la cuisine pour essayer de trouver quelque chose a manger. Je sors de la salade et de l'Arizona, je trouve sur la table mon Iphone et je consulte un peu.  
Assusa m'a envoyé des messages au quels je réponds immédiatement, puis je tombe sur un message.

'Tu es tres belle' envoyé à l' instant je regarde le numéro et je vois qu'il n'est pas dans mon répertoire.  
« C'est qui lui ? » je lui envoie ma question et me répond immédiatement  
'Ta salade est bonne'  
« Quel sala.. » Mon cœur ratte un battement...panique. J'essaye de rester calme et de respirer  
'Tu as peur ?'  
Je regarde autour de moi, cherche ou essaye de comprendre ce qu'il ce passe. Sans réfléchir je prends un couteau qui était soigneusement ranger « IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? ».  
'Oui moi'

Le sang me monté a la tête, je voyais trouble, j'avais mal a la poitrine, je transpire énormément et j'ai peur

« Ok ok » je pose tout m'appuis sur la table la tête baisser et refléchit  
'Tu as peur'  
Je secoue la tête de gauche a droite  
'On dirait pas mais ta cuisine et superbe'

Attend un peu, ma cuisine donne vue sur le salon, et je suis face au salon. Je m'avance vers la table basse ou ce trouver le mac book de Ichigo et je vois la caméra activé. Et une conversation, dire que je suis soulagé ne suffisait pas.

« Ecoute moi bien » je prend l'ordinateur et le met en face de moi « Si je te trouve je te fais la peau »  
« Alors on se revoit a la salle de Gym » un visage apparait et me fait un clin d'œil avant de s'éteindre  
« Tu fais quoi ? »

J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai failli faire tombé l'ordinateur

« ON T'AS PAS APPRIS A FRAPPER CHEZ LES GENS ! »  
« ...Tu as laissez ta porte ouverte » dit Ichigo « Et tu es hyper pale »  
« Oui c'est parce que je t'ai vue et deux tu étais avec qui sur cette conversation ?»  
« Avec le meilleur ami de Grimmjow » il prend son ordi et le ferme « On t'a pas appris que fouillé dans les affaires des autres c'est mal poli » il dépose son sac près de l'entrée et depose un sachet sur le plan de travail  
« Sauf quand ton ami m'espionne parce que tu n'as pas éteint ta webcam » je soupir et attache mes cheveux « Bref tes recherches on donnés quoi ? » je m'assoie sur un des tabourets  
« J'ai commencé la thèse et la j'en suis au développement, j'ai fait en tout 7 pages de plus entre la nuit de hier et aujourd'hui » il se sert de l'eau  
« L'important c'est pas les pages mais le contenu »  
« Ouais mais pour le contenu faudrait que tu trouves cette putain d'interview » il se masse les tempes « Tu aurais un truc contre le mal de tête »

Je soupir et je vais pour aller lui chercher du doliprane lorsque je reviens je le vois sur mon téléphone

« Touche pas » j'essaie de l'attrapé mais il le met plus loin « Sa ne te regarde pas »  
« J'ai vu le numéro de Bazz b donc maintenant sa me regarde »

Je me met a le frappé au ventre en lui donnant des directs et des uppercuts...ce qui a aucun effet

« Je suis désolé pour toute a l'heure, sa ne ce reproduira pas » Ichigo fini de lire le sms et ce tourne vers moi qui continué a lui mettre des poings dans le ventre « Tu l'as vue ? »  
« Non, ce con me regarder depuis ta webcam et c'est éclaté a me faire peur. Et comment il a eu mon numéro de téléphone? » je m'arrête essoufflée  
« Instagram » répondit-il automatiquement  
« Instagram ? N'importe quoi j'ai jamais mis mon numéro sur Instagram »  
« Une page a mis tous les numéros des personnes influente sur Instagram » il se touche le ventre « Tu m'as fait mal »  
« Bien fait pour toi » je récupère mon téléphoné  
« Non mais sérieusement » gémit t'il « J'ai trop mal, je n'avais pas capté sur le coup »

Je le regard le sourire aux lèvres en me disant que j'ai fait du bon boulot. Mais mon sourire se décompose lorsqu'il leve son t-shirt pour voir ses bleues. Et je vois les abdos impeccablement tracé et son v marqué de quelques bleues, avant même qu'il remarque je fais mine d'aller au salon. Il manquerait plus que il pense que je le matte.

« Putain tu soules, j'ai mal a la tête et au ventre maintenant »  
Je regarde mes textos lorsqu'il se place devant moi  
« Je te parle j'ai mal a cause de toi » il léve son t-shirt et me montre ses bleu « Tu es quel genre de fille ? »  
« Une fille qui peut te tuée maintenant assis toi et commence a travaillé » dit d'un ton sec en essayant de ne pas regardé ses abdos  
« Tu casse les co » il se retiens

Nous travaillons depuis trois longues heures, il fait sa thèse et lit les livres prit a la bibliothèque de temps en temps histoire de trouvé des informations. Moi je jongler entre trouvé une interview et donnée des points négatif sur les chefs d'entreprise.

« Rukia »  
« Maintenant tu m'appelle par mon prénom ? » les yeux rivée sur son MacBook posé sur son canapé accroupie au sol  
« Ouais » d'une voix trainante je rajoute « On est ou sur notre plan » je penche ma tête de gauche a droite pour me soulagé  
« Alors » elle jette un coup d'œil sur une feuille « Il es 19h et nous avons fait... L'introduction, le choix de notre projet, en quoi consiste t'il...Euh » elle tourne sa page « L'argumentation, la tu en es ou sur ta thèse ? »  
« J'ai fini il me reste plus que la conclusion, toi tu as trouvé les points négatifs et tu en as fait un chapitre » il s'allonge et regarde le ciel a travers l'immense baie vitré. Il faisait déjà nuit et pleuvait très fort « Sa me soule trop »  
« Toutes les entreprises sont fermés et nous sommes vendredi, ce n'est pas avant lundi qu'elles ouvrent. Il me restera trois jour a trouvé une entreprise qui puisse nous donnée une interview » elle se léve  
« Pourquoi tu demandes pas a ton frére ? »  
« Il est beaucoup trop occupé » elle dit cela d'un ton sec et compose un numéro  
« Tu fais quoi encore » j'étais fatigué  
« Je vais te nourrir » elle lance un regard las « Bonsoir pouvez-vous nous montez tous vos menus du soir s'il vous plait et des fruits » elle raccroche, s'assoit et allume la télé dans le plus grand des calmes  
« Euh on travaille plus ? C'est fini » demande Ichigo intrigué  
« A quoi bon » elle zapper les chaines « Toi et moi savions que nous ne voulons pas travailler, donc autant arrêté on reprendra plus tard »  
« Pour une fois que tu ne dis pas des conneries ou de la merde »  
« Et toi pour une fois tu ne pourrais pas dire merci » enchaine t'elle  
« Sa m'écorcherais la gorge de te dire merci »  
« Mais entre nous c'est toi qui est supposer être le gentil » elle fait semblant d'etre choquer  
« Ah non on a jamais dit ça, moi je suis le connard de service et toi la garce de tous les jours » clarifie t'il les choses  
« Ah ouais j'ai bien vue que tu étais un connard ce midi a table »  
« Encore une fois qui avait commencé ? » soupir t'il  
« TOI » dit ils en même temps  
« Moi » elle se tourne complètement vers lui qui est a l'autre bout du canapé « C'est toi t'arrête pas de faire n'importe quoi »  
« Euh...Qui m'a planté le cuisse, qui m'a éclaté le ventre ? » Ichigo faisait des prépositions au quel Rukia ne pouvais rien dire « Merci » ajoute-il devant son silence  
« Oh tait toi » elle sort de son sac des lunettes de vues qu'elle pose sur son nez  
«Ouais ouais » il sort son téléphone et envoie un message a ses proches pour les rassurés au sujet de son absence. Au passage il consulte ses mails et messages  
« Euh un binômes qui se sont fait pirater leurs sujet » dit le rouquin les yeux rivés sur son téléphone  
Un blanc passa  
« Oh je te parles » il se tourne vers elle.  
Celle-ci avait les yeux rivé sur l'écran, elle est tellement concentrée que rien ne pouvais la perturber. Les jambes repliées sur elle avec un coussin dans les bras. Elle a tout l'air d'une fille normal...quand on y pense malgré son statut de fille de la haute société elle reste assez discrete. Elle n'étale pas sa richesse aux yeux de tous, reste assez sobre voir transparente, elle semble vouloir avoir une vie..normal. Il y a juste a voir sa manière de vivre qui fait apparaître sa richesse, elle n'a pas d'objet luxueux qui ne servent a rien. Il y a du luxe chez elle mais encore une fois ce n'est pas exorbitant.

« Oh ! » la jeune fille me regarde un peu perdue apres avoir entendu le son de ma voix « Il y a des personnes qui se sont fait piraté leur ordi avec les données du projet dedans »

Rukia se dirige vers la table basse et fait des diverses manipulation sur son ordinateur  
La porte sonne et Ichigo part l'ouvrir pour récupérer la nourriture, qui fut amené et installé dans la cuisine.

« Alors tu fais comment ? » il se rassoit a sa place avec un bol de fraise a la main  
« Je bloque l'accès du fichier a tous » elle avait les yeux rivé sur son ordi « Et je mets un mot de passe pour entrer dans nos documents »  
« Ok sa ma l'air cool » il mange ses fraises  
« Voila » elle se replace devant l'ordinateur « Maintenant pourrez tu me laissez regarder ce film »  
« Mais bien sur mon altesse »

* * *

3 éme jour :

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps moi Rukia Kuchiki fait la grasse matinée, il est actuellement 10h14 et j'en ai rien a faire parce que je suis fusion avec mon immense lit. Je prends mon téléphone et réponds au peu de message qui me sont envoyé. Une fois terminé je pars sur mon Instagram et regarde ce qui se trame, a force de regarder. Je tombe sur l'Instagram de Ichigo qui était beaucoup plus coloré que le mien. Il y a pas une seule photo en noir et blanc, je défile petit a petit. Sa famille, ses amis, sport, ses voyages un peu de tout et...son corps. Ichigo prenez soins de tout ce que j'ai cité en particulier son corps, il y a très peu de photo de lui en maillot de bain sur son Instagram. Mais le peu de photo que j'ai vue je peux comprendre qu'il a un beau corps, et je n'arrive toujours pas a le croire. Derrière son visage de tete a claque ce cache un corps de rêve ?...Pff ridicule  
Je m'étire un long moment avant de partir faire me doucher et enfilé un jean avec un col roulé noir je fait en sorte d'étre présentable comme d'habitude. Et au bout de 15 minutes chrono j'ai fini.

« 'alut » la bouche pleine avec une tasse a la main  
« ICHIGO ! »  
Il arrive habillé et coiffé « Quoi ? »  
« Il fait quoi ici » je pointe l'intrus du doigt  
« Ah Grimmjow » il se gratte la tête avant de dire « Beh je ne sais pas »  
« Pose lui la question » dis je catégoriquement  
« Et pourquoi ca serais a moi ? » il remonte les manches de son pull  
« Parce que tu es l'homme non »  
« Oh ouéé ici la terre, on est chez toi. Donc c'est a toi de savoir qui est accepté chez toi »  
« Mais c'est pas mon ami, c'est le tiens donc je pensée que tu l'avais invité sans mon autorisation. »  
« Tu es bete ou tu es bete, comment je l'aurais fait rentré » soupir t'il  
« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais tu es aussi perché que lui ! » je m'énerve et me met a crié

Grimmjow lui continué de manger silencieusement son croissant tout en buvant une gorgé de son café. Il remarqua que plus il resté ensemble plus il se détesté, mais d'une manière différente. C'est assez compliqué leurs histoire

« Je pense » Grimmjow interrompt Rukia et Ichigo dans leur dispute « Que vous devriez couché ensemble » dit il sérieusement « Vous etes toujours sur les nerfs vous deux, j'ai jamais vu sa de ma vie. Coucher ensemble que l'on en finisse »

Un gros silence s'installe

« Sors de chez moi » elle lui montre la porte en complément de sa phrase  
La porte s'ouvre « Salut tout le monde »

Personne ne bouge, ils sont tous fixe. Rukia montre la porte a Grimmjow, qui lui mâche son croissant et Ichigo lui beh il fait en sorte de ce faire petit suite a ce qu'il a dit

« Super l'accueil » dit ironiquement la jeune femme elle depose les magazines sur le canapé et s'avance vers eux « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »  
« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? » j'essaie de poser une question assez clair pour qu'elle ne me fasse pas un retournement de situation  
« Nous sommes venus passez la journée avec vous, et surtout sa faisait un moment que on s'est pas vue, enfin hier on c'est vue mais tu es restée 20 minutes »

Je lance un regard noir a Ichigo par rapport a hier, il fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, je lache un long soupir.

« Bon allez viens » je la dirige vers ma chambre « On va discuter »

Les deux jeunes hommes ce retrouve dans la cuisine. Grimmjow s'assure qu'elles sont bien partie avant de discuter avec Ichigo

« Bon Ichigo » il enlève les miettes qu'il a eu son sweet « On doit faire une opération urgente »  
« Encore tes trucs de drogue ? »  
« Non pas cette fois ci » dit il « Mais j'ai besoin de toi »  
« Parle toujours » le rouquin sors un bol de fraise  
« Tu te souviens de la fois ou je me suis fait voler mon sac Hermes par deux pseudo racaille »  
« Ouais mais en attendant les racailles t'on pris un sac a 245 yens » il englouti sa première fraise  
« Ta gueule, figure toi que ce connard et partit une semaine en voyage et qu'il habite une étage au-dessus du sien » il léve son index  
« Donc tu veux que nous allions dans son appart pour lui prendre ses affaires »  
« Beh dis donc tu es vachement malin »  
Ichigo lui fait un clin d'œil « Vasy on y va avant de sortir tu va l'ouvrir comment la porte ? »  
« Carte bleu »

Ils sortent de l'appartement.

« Tu as entendu ? » dit Assusa dans le dressing de Rukia  
« Ouais ils sont sortis et tant mieux » je ne vais pas faire semblant d'etre triste

Assusa est dans mon dressing et tri mes habits

« Tu ne peux pas mettre ses bottes » dit ma meilleure amie catégoriquement  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce qu'elles sont trop belle et elle devrait etre a moi » dit elle comme une évidence  
« Bien sur » je hoche la tête  
« Par contre sa c'est mort »

Elle prend un pull Moschino bleu électrique avec des chappy dessiné dessus. J'éclate de rire

« Moi je l'aime bien il est beau »  
« Tu es bizarre avec tes chappy »  
« Viens on va se faire des smoothies » nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine et nous commençons la préparation des smoothies.  
« Je veux des fraises, et une pêche » énumère Assusa « Sa va pas faire bizarre comme gout »  
« C'est pas grave » je coupe les fruits qu'elle veux « Je sais pas si il reste des fraises Ichigo a fait q'en manger »  
« Il y a un téléphone qui a vibrait » Assusa prend iPhone dans les mains « Tu a changé de téléphone ? » elle regarde le téléphone blanc avec une coque de mario  
Je me tourne vers elle pour regarder « Non c'est celui d'Ichigo » et je me remet a la découpe de mes fruits  
« C'est vrais » Assusa a des etoiles dans les yeux « Fouillons-le ? »  
« Non ce n'est pas bien »  
« D'accord alors je le fouille ? Tu connais son mot de passe »  
« Euh non, c'est un mot de passe a chiffre ou a lettre ? »  
« Lettre »  
« A tout les coups c'est le même mot de passe que son mac book » je mange une des fraises  
« Et c'est quoi son mot de passe mac book » dit-elle agacée

Je m'essuie les mains et le compose eureka il s'ouvre sous le sourire de Assusa

« Ouaiiiiiiis » elle s'assoit et consulte son téléphone « Attend » elle part fermé la porte d'entrée a clé et reviens s'assoir.

Elle commence par les photos elle défile une part une, elle reste deux longues minutes silencieuse concentrée a regarder les photos d'Ichigo jusqu'au moment ou elle hurle a la mort

« QUOI ! » paniquée n'étais pas assez suffisant pour décrire mon état  
« C'est son corps ? » elle me met sous les yeux une image de Ichigo a la plage  
« Et alors ? Tu m'as fait peur » je saupoudre mes fruits de sucre  
« On s'en fou de ce que tu ressens, cette chose vit chez toi ! Il pourrais te faire ressentir des chose bien mieux que la peur »  
« Assusa » première menace  
Elle repart s'assoir en boudant « Je te comprends pas » et continue de fouillé le téléphone d'Ichigo  
« Ses petites sœurs sont tres mignonnes, et sa mére est magnifique. Son pére et...baisable »  
« ASSUSA » je ne peux m'empêcher de rire « Merde trouve toi un homme »  
« Quoi j'ai rien fait de mal »  
« On parle du pére du rouquin qui est marié, trois enfants » je sors le mixeur de mon meuble  
« Oh regarde une photo de Orihimé en maillot de bain » Assusa la regarde sous toutes les coutures « C'est dingues elle est parfaite » je me met derrière Assusa pour regarder l'image. Elle était avec une fille qui me semble avoir déjà vue, cheveux un peu court. Ils étaient a pool party, elle était assise sur les marches de la piscine et offrais un magnifique sourire a l'appareil.  
« Très belle » je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre « Attend zoom vers la droite, tu le connais lui ? »  
« Heu oui on est dans le même cours de commerce, c'est Ulquiora Schiffer. Il fait science de base mais il est tellement en avance sur sa classe qu'il vient dans nos cours de temps en temps » elle me regarde un moment « Pourquoi ? »  
« Mais tu as vue comment il a regarde » je regarde le visage de Ulquoira et c'est comme ci il était sur le point de ce jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser « Il a envie de la sautée immédiatement »  
« Ah ouais, elle date de un an apparemment »  
« Hum étrange »  
« Je pensé que ce ne t'intéresser pas »  
« Et ca ne m'intéresse toujours pas » je continue la confection de mes smoothies je commence a mixer le tout « Tu veux que ce soit épais ? »  
« Pas trop » toujours sur le téléphone de Ichigo

Je rajoute un peu de lait dans l'appareil remix encore et ajoute pour finir un yaourt a ma sa solution.

Une fois fait je met le tout au frigo et m'assoie a coté d'elle « Allez arrete ca »  
« La blague, Neliel qui dit qu'elle a des vues sur un avocat et qui se sont échangé les numéros. Semble toujours aussi In love de Ichigo »  
« Je te crois pas » je mange une peche  
« Alors je cite 'Je suis nostalgique lorsque je te vois, il faut dire aussi que les nuits que nous passions ensemble était plus que sublime' » elle se tourne vers moi et leve ses sourcils « 'J'ai appris aussi que tu a cassez avec Orihimé, j'espère pouvoir être a la hauteur pour te réconforter'. Si ca ce n'est pas du rentre dedans »  
« C'était quand ? »  
« Ouuuuh jalousie ?  
« Non tu dis n'importe quoi »  
« C'était hier soir » elle regarde sa manicure  
« Il a répondu ? »  
« Evidemment 2 minutes après il a dit 'Tu étais largement a la hauteur dans mes souvenirs, et j'espère aussi que tu pourras me réconforter' suivi d'un emoji tu sais le singe qui ferme les yeux. Il c'est faire la conversation ce petit Ichigo »  
« Mouais, euh et le gars qui t'avais aidé ? »  
« Shuuei ? »  
« A vrais dire je ne sais pas c'est quoi son nom »  
« C'est lui et »  
« Pas de nouvelle ? »  
« Non il m'a aidé je l'ai remercié et c'est tout. On se fait la bise des que l'on peut et voila »

* * *

« Ta racaille vit tres bien »

L'appartement ressembler plus a un musée de luxe qu'autre chose.

« Tu m'étonne a force de voler chez les autres on se retrouve blinder »

Ils sont dans la chambre de l'inconnu et touché un peu partout. Grimmjow va dans son dressing et prend un sac ou ce trouvé plusieurs clé USB. Après ca il choppe des bagues en diamant et un bracelet Cartier dans un de ses coffres

« Tu fais quoi ? » demande Ichigo  
« Mes courses, il m'a voler quand même un sac a 450 yens »  
« Que tu as dans les mains » ajoute t'il « Donc tu peux reposer tout ca on va avoir des en merdes »  
« Il y a des intérêts a payé »  
« Que faite vous ici » dit une voix féminine a l'entrée du dressing  
« Et vous que faite vous ici » dit Ichigo sur la défensive  
« Je pense que nous faisons la même chose, c'est a dire récupéré ce qui nous appartient n'est ce pas ? »  
Elle est blonde et a la peau mate et yeux bleu « Donc on fait un deal chacun fait ce qu'il a faire et tout va bien »  
« ...Ok de toute façon nous avions terminez » dit le bleu  
« Vous inquiétez pas je dirais rien, Mr Kurosaki et Mr Jaggerjack »  
Quelques minute après il se retrouve devant la porte de chez Rukia il ne ce sont pas dit un mot depuis l'apparition de cette femme

Rukia leur ouvre la porte, les deux vont directement dans la chambre ou loge Ichigo

« C'était qui elle putain et comment elle connait nos noms ? » dit Ichigo allongé sur son lit  
« Aucune idée, j'en ai aucune idée » il compose un numéro « Attend j'appel Bazz B il va peut etre nous éclairez »  
« Met le haut-parleur »  
« 'Oi Grimmjow »  
« Bazz j'ai besoin de ton aide, on c'est infiltré chez le mec qui m'avais volé et il y avait une fille dans l'appart. Apparemment elle aussi c'est une voleuse, tu penses pouvoir me trouvé son identité »  
« Attend que chope mon PC » a travers le téléphone en entend des gémissements  
« Ahh » dit Grimmjow avec dégout tandis que Ichigo roule des yeux  
« J'arrive j'en ai pour quelque minutes...Ok tu as de la chance des voleuse dans Karakura il y en a pas beaucoup. Tu es allez tout seul ? »  
« Non avec Ichigo il est avec moi la »  
« Tranquille alors décrit la moi un peu, j'ai des images sous les yeux. »  
« Hum, Ichigo tu l'as bien vue »  
« Elle faisait dans les 1 metres 75, elle était matte de peau, blonde aux yeux vert ou bleu. Et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire »  
« Tu as entendu ? » ajoute Grimmjow  
« Euh les gars je ne peux pas vous dire ca aujourd'hui, demain je vous envoie le peu d'info que j'ai sur elle »  
« Ok a toute » Grimmjow raccroche « Ce qui c'est passer et entre nous ok »  
« Ouais tu me fourre toujours dans tes plans foireux »  
« Tiens » il lui lance un des bijoux qu'il a volé « Arrête de chialé et accepte cette bague »  
« J'en veux pas de ton truc » dit il en attrapant la bague  
« Un cadeau et un cadeau »  
« Bon on sort de la chambre sinon elles vont se poser des questions »  
« Ouais j'ai pas envie qu'elles puissent croire que je veux sortir avec toi » ils s'avancent dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon  
« Ta gueule »

Les jeunes filles discuter tout en sirotant leur smoothies lorsque les garçons arrive ils tombent sur une Rukia qui éclater de rire du a une histoire raconté par Assusa  
« Arrete tu va en foutre partout » dit Assusa entre deux rire « Tiens ton verre »  
Rukia avait son verre dans une main et l'autre devant la bouche. Elle essayer tant bien que mal de se retenir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors elle tanguer de gauche a droite  
« Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête »  
« Je ne savais pas que c'était un policier sous couverture » se defend son amie

Rukia repart de plus belle suivit de Assusa. Et les garçons eux était choquer de voir Rukia...rire. Elle qui d'habitude est toujours énervée ou blasée, la on la voit rire a fort éclat c'est perturbant. Elle était décontractée, avec ses joues rougies, son corps bouger a chaque spasme et son rire et son sourire était extrêmement doux contrairement a son caractère habituel

« Tu le dit a personne » menace Assusa  
« Ah bon et c'est quoi que personne ne doit savoir » dit Grimmjow en prenant avec elle  
« Tes fesses voilà ce que personne ne doit savoir »  
« Ta entendu tes fesses » ajoute Ichigo en prenant la télécommande  
Rukia ce met dos a eux un moment pour ce calmer un instant et leurs refait fasse  
« Ah tout le monde les a déjà vue » dit il le sourire aux lèvres  
« Tu pleures Rukia ? » demande Assusa  
« Ta gueule » elle avait ses deux index a chaque œil pour enlever quelques larmes « C'est a cause de tes conneries » elle essayer de ne pas rire « Me regarde pas après je vais rire » elle boit son smoothies  
« Moi aussi j'en veux » dit Ichigo devant la tele  
« Beh t'en aura pas ici c'est pas le secours populaire » dit la naine « Et passe-moi la télécommande »  
« Hors de question, hier elle nous a mit un film trop nul » dit Ichigo « J'avais envie de mourir »  
« Ta vue elle connait rien au film » quelques secondes après ce qu'elle a dit elle recoit une douleur dans les cotes « Tu m'as pincée »  
« Il était tres bien mon film » se defend elle « Il a recu plusieurs oscar et il y a Brad Pitt dedans »  
« Ah...Benjamin Button ? » dit le bleu  
« Oui ce film »  
« Il est nul a chier » dit simplement Grimmjow  
« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec vous, a tous les coups vous des fans de very bad trip »  
« Carrément » Ichigo et Grimmjow ce tchek  
« Assusa » Rukia se penche un peu plus « Regarde la bague de Ichigo »  
« Quoi mais de quoi t...Je reve ou » Assusa saute sur la main d'Ichigo  
« Qu'est ce que vous avez ? » dit Ichigo inquiet en regardant Grimmjow  
« Cette bague c'est l'Anneau de diamant ovale de Tiffany » dit Assusa en faisant tourner la bague pour bien la contempler « Et c'est du vrai ? »  
« Et alors c'est qu'une bague » dit simplement Grimmjow  
« Qu'une bague ? » dit Rukia outré «Mais oui Assusa ce n'est qu'une bague a 1.500.000 $ »

Grimmjow penche simplement la tête a cette réflexion et Ichigo ratte un battement de cœur

« Le pire c'est que c'est la vrai » dit Assusa avec un sourire sur les levres « Il y a eu des centaines d'imitation » Assusa met la bague a son annuaire « Donna la moi, mon mari ne me l'offrira jamais »  
« Tu m'étonnes cette bague a été volée, revolée et...revolée » Rukia leve la tête et regarde les deux jeunes hommes estomaqués « Vous l'avez volée ? »  
« Absolument que non » dit Grimmjow avec un rire nerveux  
Assusa les regardent avec instance et enléve la bague pour la poser sur la table basse « Des gens tuerais pour cette bague et des gens sont mort...alors vous devrez reposez cette bague ou vous l'avez trouvé » dit sérieusement Assusa  
« Donc tu veux que l'on dépose cette bague sur le comptoir a l'entrée » ajoute le bleu  
« Grimmjow qui oublierais une bague a 1.500.000 $ sur un comptoir. Sérieusement les gars mentez correctement. » Rukia s'étale sur son canapé  
« Bon on va y allez ils nous restent encore beaucoup trop de boulot. Et ce ne sont pas mes embrouilles si je dois comparaitre devant le juges je n'ai rien vue rien entendu »

« Tu l'as volé a qui ? » je lui pose la question car il n'avait pas la tête a travaillé et qu'il était hyper tendu « J'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas dans l'immeuble ? »  
« Mêle toi de tes affaires » dit froidement le rouquin il continue son travail.

Ichigo ce trouvé dans la cuisine sur le bar et moi sur le canapé

« Tes affaires sont les miennes pendant une semaine » je relève ma mèche  
« Arrête de parler comme ci tu me connais » sa voix n'as jamais était aussi trainante  
« Déjà » s'enerve t'elle « Je te pose des questions parce que si on viens faire des perquisitions chez moi je v... »  
« Oui salir le précieux nom de ta splendide famille »  
Je me retourne rouge de colère « DE UNE JE TE PERMETS PAS DE PARLER COMME CELA DE MA FAMILLE, ET DE DEUX TU FAIS DES ERREURS TU LES ASSUMES ! »  
Il ferme son ordi, je pouvais voir ses tempes « ... A un » je le vois ce gratté et parler a voix basse  
« Ichigo ? » si il faut c'est un sociopathe  
« Au mec qui vit a deux étages plus haut, il est partis en vacance et Grimmjow m'as dit qu'il lui avait volé un sac alors il a décidé de ce vengée »  
« Tu va faire quoi de la bague ? »  
« Je ne sais absolument pas, j'ai envie de la rendre mais le problème est que... » il se remet a se gratter et parler tout seule et vous assure que il me fait PEUR  
« ...Ichigo »  
« On nous a vus » déclare t'il agressivement  
« Hein » je penche ma tête sur le coté  
« Pendant que on était chez ce mec nous avons croisé une fille qui elle aussi le volé »  
« Donc vous étiez au même endroit mais vous n'avez rien capté »  
Il descend de son tabouret et s'allonge sur le canapé « Ouais et je ne sais pas quoi faire de ca » dit il en sortant la bague « Elle coute vraiment aussi cher ?»  
« Beh oui »  
« C'est dingue, je n'arrive pas y croire que avec ce bijoux je peux arrêter de travaillé »  
« Hum » dis je seulement  
« 1.500.000 $ c'est incroyable »  
« Tu es tombé sur un vrai trésor »

* * *

4éme jours

Je pianoter rapidement sur l'ordinateur tout en sauvegardant tous les 2 secondes en cas de panne. Il fallait que l'on finisse ce projet et que je retrouve ma vie, je saturé je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps chez quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement.  
On ferme mon ordinateur

« Ichigo tu es sensé passez un brunch avec ta mère et ta splendide sœur » dit Masaki en relevant son écharpe

Ils se trouvent dans un petit café en plein centre-ville a Karakura. Ils avaient commandé de la nourriture pour passer un bon moment ensemble.

« Pas avez ton MacBook...D'ailleurs j'attends toujours le miens »  
« Tait toi Karin. C'est bon je m'incline » on ne peut pas discuter avec les femmes « Alors vous racontez quoi ? »  
« Tu veux que ce soit qui qui commence ? Maman ou moi » dit la brune  
« Franchement sa m'est égal » je bois mon café  
Karin regarde ma mère « Alors je commence. Avec Nikita nous sommes parties en ville parce qu'elle voulait s'acheter des habits, j'ai raté mon entrainement de foot pour elle, de plus je me suis fait longuement blâmé a cause d'elle. Et il y a un garçon bizarre aux cheveux rose qui n'arrêter pas de nous suivre. »  
« Sa doit etre un idiot » je sirote ma tasse  
« Ah la la ma fille deviens une femme »  
« Maman ! » Karin et moi nous retournons vers notre mére  
« Ils étaient plusieurs, et vous connaissez Nikita et moi. On l'ai a insultées pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille »  
« Karin » dit la mére étonnée de la réaction de sa fille

Je ne pouvais que sourire a cette scène

« Apres ca il nous insultées de péripatéticienne en langage moins soutenue »  
« Quoi ! Comment ! Ou ! Tu entends ca Ichigo »  
« Alors on l'ai a frappées » dit elle simplement en versant du sucre dans son chocolat chaud  
« J'arrive pas a y croire » ma mére tourné la tete de gauche a droit en ayant une mine désolée  
« Et ap.. »  
« Non on ce passera de tes histoires farfelue avec Nikita »  
Elle hausse les épaules  
« Et toi maman tu racontes quoi ? Tu te sens comment depuis que ta tendre fille est partit deux semaine en France pour ces études ? »  
« Moi je vais bien, mais ton père va rendre folle ça fille il appelle tous les deux heures. Et je ne peux même pas l'en empêché »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce qu'il est devenu Chef de service en Neurochirurgie et que cela fait maintenant 15 ans qui travaille la bas donc il a perçus une nouvelle rémunération. » elle mange son œuf au plat  
« Depuis qu'elle âge papa il a commencé a travaillé ? » demande Karin  
« Très bonne question. Il a commencé a travaillé a 27 ans la bas et aujourd'hui il en a 42 »  
« Et il gagne combien maintenant ? » je bois d'une traite mon café  
« Il m'as dit 73.000 euros »

J'avale de travers mon café et Karin fait tombée ses couverts

« Par an ? » demande sa fille  
« Non par mois » affirme ma mére  
« Et avant il gagné combien papa ? » l'argent va me tuer un jour  
« Au début il a commencé avec 41.205 yens, au bout de cinq ans on te rajoute une prime, pour ceux qui excelle dans le domaine elle est entre 500 et 2000 yens. Plus tu travailles plus tu seras payé. Ah ta naissance Ichigo je ne voyais presque jamais Ishin, il travaillé tous les jours 7 jours sur 7. »  
« Ah bon ? On plus vous entiez jeunes » ajoute Karin  
« On a fini les études assez tard déjà a cause de divers problème »  
« Lesquels ? » Elle mange son pain beurrée  
« Quand tu seras grande ma fille »  
Karin soupir et moi je tente ma chance « Et moi » je bats des cils ce qui fait rire ma mère un jour peut être  
« Je suis tombée enceinte, on a fini nos études tard. J'ai dû l'es arrêter parce que je devez m'occupé de Ichigo »  
« Super » dit sarcastiquement Karin en me regardant. Je lui fait une grimace  
« Je l'ai ai repris et me voila maintenant »  
« C'est bizarre parce que Papa et toi vous nous avez jamais vraiment parlé de vos travailles. Enfin je savais que il était Neurochirurgien mais pas qu'il gagné autant et toi aussi on ne connaît pas grand-chose de ton travail. » Je repousse mon assiette vide  
« Parce que vous m'avais jamais demandé »  
« Moi je te demande, tu fais quoi ? » dit Karin tres intéressé  
« Je suis directrice commercial dans une bijouterie »  
« Ouaaahh » disent ils en cœur  
« Non mais franchement vous abusez » soupir la mére « Vous le saviez » elle ricane  
« Je le savais en plus » dit Karin  
« Et pourquoi Papa et toi vous...comment dire, vous ne profitez pas de votre argent ? »  
« Nous avons voulu mettre énormément mettre de côté pour que vous puissiez avoir ce que vous voulez et ca nous dérange absolument pas » elle passe sa main dans les cheveux de ma sœur « Notre priorité c'est vous et nous somme fiére de vous »

Sans le voir Karin et moi avions le sourire jusqu'au lévres, je crois que c'est un don chez ma mére, elle arrive a nous faire sourire et rendre notre cœur tout chaud...OUAIS JE PARLES COMME UN GOSSE DE 9 ANS.. Mais elle est formidable et tellement douce, je crois que sans elle notre maison ne tiendrais pas une seconde.

« Donc voilà les enfants »  
« Beh dit donc Ichigo vous a donnaient la vie dure »  
« Je te le fais pas dire, il ne faisait pas ses nuits et il avait peur des soutiens-gorge. Et il es sorti de mon ventre par les pieds » roule de yeux Masaki  
« Pardon maman »  
« Tu sais que je n'avais pas réussi a te porter pendant une semaine, tu m'avais traumatisé et je t'en voulais »  
Karin ris  
« Tu es sérieuse maman » je souris un peu  
« Ichigo tu m'as donné 7 heures de travail, j'ai failli mourir et tu as failli mourir. Et ton père a failli avoir deux crise cardiaque »  
Les deux enfants explosent de rire  
« Ne rigolaient pas » dit-elle entre deux rires « Sa tension été passé a 16 et il était devenue fou. Il a mordu un infirmier, il ne m'avait jamais vue comme ca » elle se redresse et soupir « Des que Yuzu reviens on part en vacance, de plus Ichigo tu es la ce Week end »  
« Oui maman » je hoche  
« Mais tu es chez qui ? On te voit plus tu ne donnes plus de nouvelle sa fait trois jours que tu as disparu » se plains ma mére

Sujet sensible, inventé vite une excuse

« Oh tu sais ce n'est pas grand-chose » je hausse les épaules et j'ai fait une voix aigüe sans le vouloir  
« Tu mens » dit Karin « Il a recommencé »  
« Bon tu étais avec qui ? »  
« J'étais seul » j'essaie de me justifier comme je peux  
« Oh » ma mère ouvre grand les yeux et je commence à avoir peur « Tu ne serais pas avec la fille qui étais dans ta chambre »

« Pff n'importe quoi » cette voix et le haussement des épaules refont surface  
Karin me fixe, et ma mère elle ne me fixer pas. Elle regardée a travers mon ame.  
« Ah et maman tu ne connaitrais pas des personnes qui ont reussi dans les affaires a Karakura ? »  
« Oui, quelque un. Je peux leur passée un coup de fil c'est pourquoi ? »  
« Pour mon projet il faut que nous fassions une interview »  
« Pas de souci j'essaye de te trouvée ca ? »

5 éme jour :

La sonnerie retentit a 9h du matin, je vais ouvrir la porte l'air refrogné. Ca doit etre le room service j'ai demandé a nouveau des fruits  
Je me regarde dans le miroir a coté de ma porte d'entrée avant d'ouvrir

« Coucou sœurette »

« Hisana, qu'est ce qui ce passe »  
« Toi qu'est ce qui ce passe. Tu ne me laisse pas rentrée » elle rentre dans mon appartement « Tu caches quelqu'un ? » elle part s'assoir  
Mon cœur c'est électrifiée a cette phrase « Moi caché quelqu'un pff »  
« Alors tu racontes quoi ? »  
« Hum » je me gratte la tête et regarde vers le couloir ou se trouver la chambre du squatteur « Rien comme tu peux le voir je bosses »  
« Pendant presque une semaine tu es enfermé ici, tout va bien »  
« Oui » je le dit un peu trop fort  
Elle me dévisage et je reprends  
« J'ai énormément de travail et passé a l'improviste chez sa petite sœur ce n'est pas bien »  
« Moi ce qui me choque c'est qu'il es 9h du met et que tu sois en leggins noir avec un col roulé »  
« Il y a quoi de choquant ? »  
« D'habitude tu mets que des débardeurs »  
« Oui mais nous sommes en automne et je déteste avoir de l'air dans le cou » j'ajuste au passage mon col  
« Mais tu aimes le froid » ajoute ma sœur  
« Tu connais bien ta petite sœur toi » dis je avec le sourire  
« Ohhhhhh Rukia sourit de bon matin, c'est quoi ca il va neiger ou quoi » elle tend ses bras pour me donner une étreinte que j'essaie d'esquiver  
« Arrete, Hisana tu me soules » j'essaie d'éviter de sourire « Lâche moi, je n'aime pas que on me touche »  
Finalement elle réussit a me faire un câlin « Essaye pas de faire la dure a cuir avec moi, je suis ta sœur » elle caresse mon dos  
« Je ne fais pas la dure a cuir c'est ma personnalité » je fais de même avant qu'elle me relâche « Bon tu racontes quoi ? »  
« Heu j'ai réussi a trouver des potentiels actionneurs, je vais aussi allez faire un tour au Bresil. Car nous avons trouvez une mine de diamant, et nous allons devoir négocier pour pour pouvoir exploiter le territoire. »  
« C'est superbe, félicitation »  
« Au passage tu penses pouvoir me trouver une personne qui a réussi dans les affaires j'aimerais lui donner une interview pour mon projet. »  
« Je vais essayer de trouver sa mais normalement c'est ok. Le projet est pour quand ? »  
« C'est dans deux jour que nous devons le rendre »  
« Nous ? Tu le fais avec qui ? » me demande t'elle. Elle pose son téléphone sur le canapé. »  
« Oh...Une personne sans intérêt qui ne m'apporte que des problèmes » je me gratte l'oreille  
« ... » Hisana me fixe du regard puis me dit « Tu es sans fois mieux sans maquillage que lorsque tu te tartine les lèvres de rouge a lévres a couleurs foncés »  
« C'est bon a savoir » dis je simplement  
Un bruit ce fait entendre  
« C'était quoi ca ? » me demande Hisana

MERDE SA DOIT ETRE ICHIGO

«...De quoi ca ? » je fais comme ci je n'ai absolument rien entendu  
« Ce bruit » elle se redresse « C'était quoi ? Tu sais que j'angoisse toute le temps »  
« C'était rien. » dis-je fermement « Sa doit etre les voisins du dessus qui s'amuse »  
« PUTAIN tu n'aurais pas dû doliprane je me suis cogné en tombant du lit » Ichigo débarque dans le salon en pyjama. Si on peut appelé ca pyjama, il était torse nu. Hisana me regarde avant de lui dire « Bonjour je suis la sœur de Rukia »  
« Bonjour » il retourne immédiatement dans la chambre d'ami

La seule réaction que j'ai eu c'est de prendre ma main et me la plaque contre le front violement.

« Alors » elle me regarde d'un air, toi et moi allions discutez  
« Alors quoi » je m'emporte « Il y a rien »  
« C'est qui ? » elle prend un coussin dans ses bras  
« Mon binome pendant deux ans » dis je  
« Beh alors vous ne perdez pas de temps »  
«...Hisana » je me masse le tempe  
« Je t'ai vue regarder ses abdos quand il est passez »

ON SE CALME

Je respire fort « Je ne le regarder pas  
« Et pourquoi il y'a des bleus sur son ventre »  
« C'est moi »  
Hisana ouvre grand les yeux « Pardon »  
« Je veux dire...C'est moi qui lui ai fait ca en le frappant c'est tout. Tu es trop bizarre » je prends mon téléphone  
« C'est toi qui est bizarre » elle me jete le coussin « Si il n'y avais rien entre vous tu ne me l'aurais pas caché »

MERDE

« Ah je t'ai eu » dit ma sœur en me pointant du doigt  
« ...Parce que je savais que tu aurais eu le même réaction voir pire »  
« Ouais ouais bon je te laisse a tes occupations » elle se leve « Bye » et sort de mon appartement  
Quelques seconde apres je fonce dans la chambre d'ami, il était allongé en train de lire.  
« Tu es con ou tu le fait expres »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parlais »  
« Ah ta sœur » il ferme son livre « Je lui est dit bonjour...Quoi c'est interdit »  
Je l'imite « Tu es con, maintenant elle croit que nous sommes ensembles »  
« Ah ce n'est que ca » il se met sur le coté et tate son iphone  
« C'est une blagu... »  
« C'est toi qui est une blague, tu es la premiére a regarder mes abdos mais tu fais la sainte nitouche des que l'on parle de moi »  
« Tu dit n'importe quoi. Met quelque chose de descend on se balade pas torse nu chez les gens. »  
« Excuse mais ton leggins n'as loin d'etre descend étant donné que je peux voir ta peau et ta culote »  
« TAIT TOI » je baisse mon haut le plus possible et sort de la chambre. Je vais voir si ce qu'il dit est vrai et évidement que non « SALE CON »

* * *

« Bon récapitulatif » dit Ichigo « Intro ? »  
« C'est bon »  
« Tout les arguments on était utilisé »  
« Oui »  
« Sondage que nous avons fait est complété »  
«Euh » elle fait quelques manipulations rapides « Oui »  
« Tout a était corrigé » demande t'il  
« Oui par mes soins et non les tiens »  
« Niniania euh j'en suis ou »  
« Passe moi ce coussin tu en a trop »  
Ichigo jete le coussin sur Rukia « Tout a était aligné »  
« Ouais »  
« La conclusion »  
« Elle parfaite »  
« Merci je sais, et nous avions combien de page »  
« 94 page sans les annexes »  
« ...On a fini » Ichigo ce léve et s'étire  
« Ils nous restes juste l'interview » elle s'allonge parterre « Cette putain d'interview »  
« Si tu galére pourquoi tu ne demandes pas a ton frere ?»  
« Pour que tout le monde dit que elle ne peux pas vivre sans le noms de sa famille »  
«...Je pensé que tu en avais rien a foutre des regards des gens »  
Elle reste toujours parterre et regarde Ichigo « Si tout le monde s'en foutez du regard des gens, nous serions tous nus. Je m'en fou des regards des gens sauf lorsqu'que sa touche ma famille ou vie privé. Parce que ça ne leur regarde pas.  
« Des fois tu es contradictoire c'est affolant »  
« Et tu es incroyablement chiant » elle relève ses jambes d'un geste rapide et se retrouve en équilibre sur ses mains. Avant de se remettre sur ses jambes d'un geste gracieux  
« Tu as fais de la gym » il ouvre la porte qui mène au balcon  
« NON TU N'EST PAS SERIEUX » dit d'elle faussement étonné  
« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es aussi petite » Ichigo ouvre une des baies vitrées  
«...Ta gueule » elle s'assoit sur une des chaises du bar  
Le soleil ce couché et les reflets du soleil sur les autre immeuble envahissez le salon. Le temps était clair il n'y avait aucun nuage a l'horizon et le ciel était orange, le vent caresse leur visage. Ichigo sur le balcon allongé sur l'un des fauteuils, Rukia sur le bar une cigarette a la bouche. Elle profitée d'un de ses rares moment ou elle est totalement détendue, elle expulse la fumée de ses lèvres les yeux fermés. Ils restent dans se silence pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à que le ciel soit remplis d'étoile.  
« Tu fumes ? » demande le rouquin  
«...Que quand je suis détendue donc rarement. Me regarde pas comme ca toi aussi tu fumes »  
« N'importe quoi, je ne fume pas »  
« Je t'ai déjà vue avec Grimmjow fumé »  
«...Sur mon instagram ? »  
Elle écarquille les yeux, Ichigo lui donne un coup d'epaule  
« Alors comme ca on matte mes photos »  
« Ah tu veux que on en parles » elle prend son telephone « Voici une image que King_strawberries a aimé une photo de moi qui date de cette été en maillot de bain »  
« N'importe quoi » il prend le telephone de la demoiselle pour voir de plus prêt  
« Alors quelque chose a redire ou a dire ? »  
« Juste tait toi, parce que celui qui a commencé c'est toi » elle reprend son téléphone « Bon moi je vais nager »  
« Euh ta piscine est juste gelé »  
« L'hôtel dispose de piscine et d'un sauna. Avec plusieurs salle d'entrainement »  
« Et tu me dit ca que au bout de cinq jours »  
« Tu n'avais cas sortir » elle hausse les épaules

* * *

Je faisais des longueurs depuis presque 20 minute Rukia elle était assise sur les marches le corps a moitié dans l'eau elle consulté ses mails.  
« C'est normal qu'il y ai personne dans la piscine » je regarde autour de moi et il n'y avait personne dans sa piscine de 200 mètre. Il y avait des miroirs partout a chaque mur et dans l'eau. La salle était faite de carrelage bleu clair et le plafond peint en blanc  
« On est dimanche il est 21 :50 c'est normal qu'il y est personne »  
« Jamais tu lâche ton téléphone » elle me lance un regard noir avant de le déposé dans son sac qui n'est pas loin et faire quelque brasse.  
Elle porté un maillot de bain une pièce blanc a brettèle fine qui ce croise dans le dos.  
Je m'allonge sur le dos et me laisse emporter par la nage de Rukia.  
« Ils devraient faire un bassin pour enfant, parce que ce n'est pas pratique pour toi » je regarde le plafond et je l'entends faire semblant d'être morte de rire « Tu es vraiment qu'un sale con »  
Je plonge la tête sous l'eau avant de me redresser « J'ai entendu ce que ta sœur et toi disiez »  
Elle se rapproche « Tu peux répéter »  
« J'ai fait bonne impression ou pas »  
Oui je sais je suis un fouteur de merde  
Elle fait mine de ce mettre du rouge a levre avec l'aide de son majeur  
« Tu es un sal con, je suis sur que tu as fait exprés »  
« Vous êtes sœur jumelle ? »  
« Non juste sœur » elle entame une nouvelle longueur  
« Ce qui est sur c'est que vous n'avez rien en commun »  
« Tait toi »  
« En faite elle fait quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire » je tapote l'eau  
« Quoi que je rigole » elle met ses cheveux en arrière, il lui restait quelque trace de maquillage qui ne voulait pas couler.  
« Elle fait ce truc avec son visage » je me concentre pour essayer de lui trouver un exemple aussi simple que possible  
« Hein » elle penche sa tête pour évacué l'eau de ses oreilles  
Je prends mes index et je les place aux coins de ma bouche avant de les remonter jusqu'à mes oreilles.  
« Souris ? » s'interroge t'elle  
Je lui pointe mon doigts « VOILA C'EST CA. Elle sourit et je crois savoir que tu ne sais pas faire ca »  
« J'ai envie de t'insulter mais j'ai pas quelque chose d'assez fort pour que tu comprennes »  
Un téléphone sonne  
« Je crois que c'est le miens » dit elle en sortant de l'eau  
« Comment tu peux savoir on a la même sonnerie » je m'appuis sur le rebord pour m'extraire de l'eau  
« Le truc c'est que moi j'ai des amis »  
Elle se dirige vers son sac et découvre que son téléphone n'a rien recu. Et me voit décrocher mon appel.  
« Allo »  
« Ouais Ichigo c'est Bazz la fille qui vous a surpris et Tia Hallibel c'est une voleuse professionnel, autre fois elle travaillée pour Aizen mais a cause d'un problème ils se sont séparé » dit l'homme a travers l'appareil  
« Je crois avoir déjà entendu ce prénom »  
« Oui e... »  
Je n'ai pas pu entendre clairement ce que disait Bazz vue que l'autre idiote faisait des plongeons  
« RUKIA FAIT MOINS DE BRUIT »  
Cette idiote en faisait encore plus en plongeons  
« Tu es ou Ichigo ? »  
« A la piscine » je m'assois sur un transat, tandis qu'elle faisait du bruit de l'autre côté de la piscine  
«...Elle est bonne ?»  
« Ouais l'eau est pas mal »  
« Mais pas la piscine sale con, Rukia »  
« Ah » je la regarde un moment jouer dans l'eau. Et je dois avouer qu'elle est belle  
« J'en déduis par ton silence que oui, elle ne va jamais a la piscine au club de gym. Grimmjow m'as dit que c'est parce que elle a un fessier assez imposant »  
Sans le vouloir mes yeux ce dirige vers ses fesses enfin je veux dire ses fesses me regardent.  
Et j'ouvre la bouche «...En dirait une pêche »  
« C'est vrai ? »  
« Merde ta gueule comment je peux parler de ca avec toi, a plus »  
« Atte... »  
Je raccroche mon téléphone avant de poser la serviette sur ma tête.

* * *

Ma sonnerie retentit et je cherche mon téléphone, qui appel les gens a 9h du mat.  
« Allo » j'avais encore une voix ensommeillée »  
« Bonjour mademoiselle Kuchiki ici Kisuke Urahara »  
Je me redresse comme un i  
Quelque minutes plus tard je sors et me dirige vers la chambre de l'imbécile pour ouvrir la porte violement...Mais il ne ce réveil pas, j'ouvre les rideaux pour laisser le lumière entrée. Toujours rien, je retire la couette...Et le voit en caleçon  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as » il avait une voix...misérable  
« Leve toi »  
Il se redresse « Tu n'as pas honte de regarder un jeune homme qui est a moitié nu dans son lit »  
« He...C'est pa... »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux » il se léve et enfile un bas  
Je parviens a arrêter de rougir « Figure toi que j'ai trouvé une personne a interviewé »  
« Non » il s'apprêter a mettre son haut « C'est vrai » il s'avance vers moi  
« La personne n'est pas le plus important, habille toi et on y va »

« Ne me dit pas que on est perdue » dit Ichigo « Tu as le GPS »  
« Je ne pense pas que allez chez lui serais aussi galère »  
Rukia et Ichigo étaient perdu dans la campagne, il pleuvé des cordes et la visibilité était presque nul, alors ils s'arrêtent un moment  
« Et comment veux-tu que je vois quelque chose avec toute cette pluie » ajoute la petite  
« Tu peux me dire chez qui nous allions ? »  
« Chez monsieur Urahara »  
« ...Notre prof ? » demande Ichigo  
« Non mon chat » dit elle agressivement  
« Et il a fait quoi en fait parce que tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il est prof »  
« Il a monté une entreprise de production de cosmétique ainsi que fabrication. Il a commencé a monter son entreprise a 3 mais il y a eu un problème je ne sais pas lequel et ils se sont séparés. Apres ca il a fait un séjour en prison et des qu'il ait sortit i... »  
« Il a fait de la taule ? » Ichigo se redresse « Combien de temps »  
« Il a fait je crois 5 ans » elle pose sa tete sur son volant « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »  
« Je...Je l'ai toujours trouvé louche voir vicieux. »  
« Quoi tu te sens violé quand il te regarde » Rukia pouffe « Je suis sûr que tu connais pleins de gens qui on fait de la prison sans le vouloir »  
« Comme ? »  
« ...Grimmjow » dit elle comme une évidence « Je sais déjà que vous faites du trafic de drogue »  
« Non je ne suis pas dans ses combines »  
Elle ricane « Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que des que tu rentres tu es foutu, tant que l'on t'aura pas relâchée » elle redresse sa tête « Surtout que Grimmjow et loin d'etre idiot et toi aussi alors réveille-toi si tu ne veux pas avoir de gros problème »  
« ... » il regardait la pluie s'abattre sur la voiture  
« Comme la bague »  
Il se tourne vers Rukia « Tu en pense quoi ? »  
« Ce que j'en pense c'est que vous devrez la remettre la ou elle était »  
« Non. Je peux toujours la prendre pour partir vivre ailleurs avec toute ma famille »  
« Et tu penses vraiment que ta famille va tout quitter ? Ou encore si il le font ils se poserons des questions »  
« Pourquoi toute ses mise en garde ? » Ichigo regarde Rukia dans ses yeux  
«... » elle démarre la voiture « Il faut que on trouve sa maison on y ai pas loin »  
« Laisse-moi conduire » dit Ichigo  
Rukia défait sa ceinture  
« Beh alors descend » dit il  
« Ouais d'accord pour que je sois trompée lorsque je rentre. J'ai déjà pris ma douche merci » elle passe entre les deux sièges en forçant un peu le passage.  
« Tu as galéré a passer » ricane t'il Il prend la place de conducteur  
« Aucune réflexion et dépêche toi ok » elle prend la place de Ichigo  
Il réajuste le siège ainsi que le rétroviseur « C'est pas possible d'etre aussi petite »  
« Qu'est-ce que dans la phrase que je viens de te dire tu ne comprends pas ?»  
« C'est dingue je crois que même la voiture et beaucoup trop petite » se plaint il  
« Aucune ou reflexion ? » continue elle  
« C'est pratique par contre d'etre petit au moins au peu vous mettre dans un sac et c'est fait » il reprend la route  
« Ta gueule »  
« Normalement nous sommes a quelques minutes, tu t'occupes du GPS »il met la première et roule au pas

Ils arrivent sous le porche de la villa du professeur toujours trempé  
« Putain il fait hyper froid » dit il enlève sa veste pour l'essoré  
« Je te jure » elle s'attache les cheveux avant de sonner mais la porte s'ouvre avant  
« Bonjour » dit il avec un sourire « Je suis Urahara Kisuke »  
« ...On sait vous etes notre professeur de science économique pour les deux années qui nous suivent »  
Rukia le pince pour qu'il se taise « Bonjour nous sommes venue car vous avez acceptez notre invitation pour une interview » ajoute Rukia  
« Entrez-vous etes mort de froid, Hana, Louisa apportez leurs des serviettes et faite secher leurs habits »  
Les deux femmes enlèvent les habits des étudiants  
« Attendez » dit Rukia elle paniqué un peu « Je suis tres bien avec mes vêtements » elle s'expliquer avec une des domestiques qui enléve sa veste en cuir  
Ichigo lui ne comprenez absolument rien a la situation  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit seulement avant de s'éloigné

« C'est une putain de blague » chuchote Ichigo « En dessous de ce peignoir je suis a poil »  
« On se casse ? Imagine il nous demande de faire des trucs louche ? » elle regarde autour d'elle « Je suis sûr d'avoir vue une caméra »  
Ichigo et moi sommes dans une pièce traditionnelle meublée d'une seule table basse nous étions assis sur des pouffes autour de la table  
« Calme toi c'est notre professeur et tout le monde sais que nous sommes ici »  
« Ah ouais ? Qui » je m'emporte avant de soupiré « On a rien pour ce casser, a a part notre peignoir on es nus comme des verres » j'en rajoute  
« Putain calme toi » s'énerve t'il en essayant de parler a voix basse

« Il est juste partit mettre nos vêtements à sécher ok, et si il y a un problème on se défendra. Pour l'instant on se met dans l'optique que nous avons une interview a passer » il se gratte le cou avant de me regarder « Ok, ca va bien ce passer »  
Nous nous fixons un long moment et je détourne le regard.  
« Re bonjour cher étudiant » Monsieur Urahara arrive avec un plateau de thé et gâteaux « Alors commençons »  
Nous nous redressons  
« Que je suis mal poli voulez-vous un peu de thé »  
« Non » nous le disons en même temps  
« ...Vous ne me faite pas confiance ? » ils nous lancent un regard étrange  
« Non vous nous avez tellement bien accueilli que nous voulions... » il se tourne vers moi « Profiter de votre hospitalité » il lui sourit  
« Bien, allons-y »  
« Alors » je met mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et pose le dictaphone sur la table  
« Comment avez-vous réussi pour devenir l'une des meilleures parfumerie du Japon en moins de 20 ans ? »  
« Hum beh j'ai une incroyable équipe et je suis assez ambitieux, donc dès le début je savais ce que je voulais. Et la manière dont je voulais que ce soit fait. Il m'a fallu énormément d'échec et de déception pour arriver là ou j'en suis »  
« Pensez-vous que ces déception vous on apprit ? » ajoute Ichigo  
« Evidement enfin je l'espère on ne peut pas avancer sans apprendre de ses erreurs » il se sert un peu de thé  
« Vous définissez votre entreprise comme quelque chose d'innovateur ou... ?»  
« Je pense que mon entreprise et la fin d'un accomplissement que vous verrez très bientôt si vous suivez de pres ce que je fais »  
« Faut il etre impitoyable dans le monde des affaires ou ce n'est qu'une option ? »  
« J'ai envie de dire que sur terre nous devons être impitoyable partout pour réussir »  
Ce gars et vraiment bizarre  
« Auriez-vous des astuces pour réussir dans le monde des affaires ? »  
« Hum la patience, le travail et des sacrifices »  
« Quand vous parlez de sacrifice pourriez-vous précisez » je m'accoude  
« Les amies, les vacances et autre loisir plaisant »  
« Hum nous savons que vous avez commencez a construire votre entreprise a 3 et maintenant nous savons que vous etes seul. Donc est-ce une preuve que nous pouvons enfin devons réussir seul dans ce monde » dit le rouquin  
« Très bonne question mais je ne pense pas la preuve et que ma femme était la troisième personne et nous avions réussi. »  
« La concurrence vous fait peur ? »  
Mr Urahara ricane « Non au contraire la concurrence vous permet de dépassé vos limites. La concurrence est une tres bonne chose »  
« Etre professeur vous aide dans les affaires ? »  
« D'une certaine manière oui, je peux voir qui a la tête sur les épaules et surtout former dès le début les futurs grand chef d'entreprise. Essayer de leurs donnez les astuces car dans tous les cas lorsque vous sortirais de cette école vous ferrez partit de l'elite et dès le mois prochain nous verrons qui peut survire au stress. Mais étrangement je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous »  
« Quand vous dites-nous vous parlez de Ich.. » je me reprends « Kurosaki et moi vous voulez dire qu.. »  
« Je pense que vous avez énormément de potentiel mais vous ne savez pas comment l'exploiter »  
« D'accord je crois que nous avions terminé » dit le rouquin il arrete le dictaphone « Nous pouv... »  
« Maintenant j'aimerais avoir quelques information »  
Il pose sur la table la fameuse bague  
«...Vous avez fouillez nos affaires ? » demande Ichigo  
« Absolument pas, pendant que mes domestiques prenez vos affaires ceci est tombé de votre poche »

« Je ne vais absolument rien dire et je vais vous la rendre » il a la glisse vers nous  
« Merci » Ichigo la recupére  
« Juste comment vous avez pu avoir une tel bague ? »  
« ...O-on la trouvé » je regarde Ichigo « Dans mon immeuble un couple a déménager. Ils ont du faire tomber leur bague »  
Urahara nous regarde un moment avant de sourire « Bien bonne journée » il se léve pour partir  
« Heu nos vêtements » je me léve a mon tour  
« Ils sont sec » il sort de la piece  
« Tu es con d'avoir apporté la bague ou ? » je me rassois « S'il te plait dit moi que tu es bête c'est la seule manière que tu as de ma rassuré sur ton sujet »  
Ichigo soupir et me regarde

Sur le chemin du retour nous avions réussi a imprimer nos deux projets et Rukia le lisais sagement  
« Cava ? » je lance un bref regard a Rukia avant de me reconcentré sur la route  
« Ouais cava » elle continue de lire  
Un lourd blanc ce pose  
« Sérieusement » dit Rukia  
« Hum »  
« Rend la bague, et surtout discute avec Grimmjow »  
« Et pourquoi je t'écouterais » c'est sorti tout seul je lance un petit regard. Elle me regarder et ce met remet a lire  
« Tu as tout a fait raison je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais m'écouter. C'est vrai que écouter Grimmjow et vachement plus intelligent » sa voix monter de plus en plus « Mais putain le professeur et dejà louche alors si lui aussi ce pose des questions on ait dans la MERDE. Donc putain quand Grimmjow ET TOI faites des MERDES pas chez moi ou avec moi. Ou ne me mêlez pas dans vos combines ! » elle tourne violement la page de son projet  
« C'est bon tu as fini » je prend violement le virage  
« ET CALME TOI ! »  
« NON »  
Rukia eu un hoquet de surprise  
« Le monde n'est pas autour de toi. Et tu crois vraiment que je vais lâcher Grimmjow alors que je suis dans la merde. Même si sa ne voit pas c'est mon ami et moi je ne suis pas une putain de balance alors ta morale tu peux te la garder »  
Putain elle peut me rendre fou celle la  
«... » Rukia regarde la vitre avant de dire « Je m'appelle Ichigo et je suis amoureux de Grimmjow » je la vois sourire  
« Putain j'en étais sur » je tape le volant  
« Grimmjow et Ichigo » chantonne t'elle  
« C'est bon tu as fini » sans le vouloir je souris  
« Grimmmjooow et Ichiiiigoo au sa rime ne plus »  
« Ah bon tu veux jouer a ca Rukia... »  
Elle me regarde  
« Et Bazz B »  
« N'IMPORTE QUOI »  
Je fait mine de rien entendre  
« Tu dit que de la merde je l'aime pas ce con...Je le connais même pas...Je sais meme pas pourquoi je rentre dans ton stupide jeu »  
« Parce que sa t'amuse »  
« ...Pff »

* * *

« Voici comme convenue deux copies de notre projet » dit Ichigo en posant le projet sur le bureau de leur professeur  
« Merci » dit le professeur  
Ichigo continu sa route en prenant les escaliers pour ne pas etre en retard, dans les couloirs il bouscule une personne et la fait tombé.  
« Désoler » dit il  
« Non c'est moi » elle ramasse ces cours  
« Orihimé ? »  
« Ah.. Ichigo j-j je suis desoler, vraiment desoler » elle se redresse  
« Orihimé c'est rien laisse tombé c'est moi qui t'ai poussé »  
« Non pour tout » elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser tomber « Je suis desoler » elle réajuste son sac a dos et part en direction de sa salle  
Pendant qu'il continue sa marche il croise Rukia de loin et ils se regardent directement. Et il y a eu un moment d'hésitation, est ce qu'on ce dit bonjour ou je la souris ou un signe de la main. Ils restent un long moment a se regardaient et Rukia décide de rentrée en cour.  
Et tout reprend ce qui c'est passer pendant une semaine n'est que de passage

* * *

Merci pour les petites reviews que vous me laissée, ca me fait plaisir. J'espére vraiment que mon absence n'as pas été trop longue donc merci a vous et bisous bisous


	8. Tempete

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir donnée signe de vie. Merci pour les commentaires malgré ma longue absence ma fic est toujours d'actualité mais en raison des cours sa été assez compliquer de m'y remettre. J'ai deux chapitres tout frais et un presque fini. Je m'excuses d'avance pour mes HORRIBLES fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Novembre et la. Depuis le début des projets commun un silence radio est apparu sur le campus, malgré les cours le décrochage ce fait sentir pour certains. De plus le froid n'épargne personne il n'y a pas un seul cour ou des bruits de toux et reniflements ce font entendre au plus grand regrets des professeurs.

Ichigo et moi nous nous ne sommes pas parlés une seul fois depuis la fin des tests, enfaîte on s'évite sans la moindre raison.  
Je réajuste mon écharpe lorsque je rentre dans le hall du campus et me recoiffe pour enlever le peu de flocon qui sont dans mes cheveux noirs, je sors de mon sac mon emploi du temps.  
Je regardes devant moi avant de m'avancer et croise le regard de Kurosaki il fait mine de regarder son téléphone et moi je fais semblant de lire mon emploi du temps tout en partant sur ma gauche  
« Ah Rukia » dit Assusa en me rattrapant « Ce soir on va à la salle de sport ok ? » elle enlève toute la neige de son manteau noir  
« Oh je suis crevée, comment tu fais pour être aussi en forme » je reprends ma route  
« Un verre de jus d'orange, du lait et des vitamines » dit-elle tout simplement « Et je veux voir en personne ce Bazz B » elle me suit  
« Tu peux toujours y allez sans moi »  
« Non je ne peux pas, ça fait un moment que l'on ne c'est pas vues et ça me manque. Je me suis fait séquestrée par ma famille alors viens. » Elle me sort une voix d'enfant en me bougeant le bras droit  
« Tu me fais tellement pitié que je vais accepter »  
« Pas plus pitié que toi le rouquin, c'était quoi le truc dans le hall. » elle rentre dans l'amphi  
« C'était absolument rien » je me justifie comme je peux et m'assoie au milieu  
« Bien sur vous vous fuyez comme la peste... » elle se retourne vers moi et me fixe « Oh non tu as couché avec lui et tu n'as rien sentie vue que tu es frigide alors vous n'arrivez pas a vous regardez dans les yeux » dit-elle d'une traite en posant sa main sur son cœur  
« Assusa Kikuchi tu as de la chance que tu es ma meilleure amie »  
« Moi aussi j'ai de la chance de m'avoir » dit elle après mur réflexion « Tu as vue comment la neige elle tombe pour un mois de novembre c'est incroyable »  
« La météo a prévu une tempête de neige pour la semaine prochaine, pendant les oraux » je lui souris « Il me tarde de rester chez moi»  
« Oh lala il me tarde de retrouver ton lit » elle pose la main sur mon épaule  
Je ricane, le cour allez commencer et les étudiants rentré peut a peut  
« Oh regarde qui viens de rentrer » Assusa penche la tête vers le rouquin qui vient de rentrer avec Shuuei  
« Oh regarde ou elle va allez celle-là » je lève ma main  
«Je me demande qu'est ce que Mr Urahara va encore inventé comme exercice il est tellement atypique cet homme. »  
« J'ai envie de dire que ça ne change pas j'espère que ces deux heures vont passez vite » je lui réponds « Tu sais par rapport a la bague, le mec viens juste de rentré de ses vacances et apparemment » je chuchote « Il a retrouvé son appartement vide »  
« Vide ? » Assusa penche sa tete « Rukia ce n'est pas possible, ils nous ont dit qu'ils ont pris seulement la bague. Et volé tout l'intérieur d'une maison c'est dingue »  
« Ce qu'il y a de plus dingue c'est que aucune caméra de surveillance n'a réussi a filmé les personnes. »  
« Tu penses que Jaggerjack et Kurosaki sont dans la merde »  
« Je ne pense pas » Je sors mon classeur « Ils auraient déjà été arrêtés »  
« Je les aiment bien...non pas vraiment. Mais ils devraient faire attention » elle se redresse et sors aussi ses affaires  
Mr Urahara rentre dans l'amphi et le calme s'impose  
« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la confiance et la manipulation. Car aussi bien dans la vie de tous les jours ainsi que le monde du travail la confiance et la manipulation est présente» il écrit en même temps le mot confiance au tableau « C'est pour cela que je vais vous distribuez des sujets a vous et votre binôme, vous allez d'abord y reflechir seul ensuite vous allez vous mettre par binôme pour voir les réponses et savoir qui d'entre vous deux et un bon manipulateur » il s'appuis sur son bureau « Et ceux du fond avancer vous, je veux que tout le monde soit dans les premiers rang, on doit être la moitié de l'amphi alors avancé vous »

Le sujet était le 'prisonnier', c'est un dilemme. Nous sommes en garde a vue pour un meurtre que nous avons commis. Chacun passe un interrogatoire seul et les policiers font pression sur nous pour que nous nous dénoncions  
Nous prenons une peine de 6 mois si lui et moi ne disions rien.  
Si je le dénonce il prend trente ans et moi je suis libérée  
Si les deux ce dénoncent ils vont en prisons pour le reste de leurs vies.  
Si j'ai été dénoncée et que je dénonce a mon tour ma peine peut être réduite

On est d'accord que l'idéal serais de ce prendre 6 mois chacun, mais vue que je ne sais pas a combien nous le faisons je ne peux pas vraiment élaborer de stratégie. Et l'idéal serais que je balance le rouquin.

Je lève la tête et vois que le professeur a déjà fait des binômes. Un groupe de quatre.  
Assusa lève sa main « Monsieur mon binôme n'est pas la »  
« Ah...Qui d'autre son binôme n'est pas la »  
« Je viens de recevoir un texto comme quoi le miens ne sera pas la »  
« Tres bien Shuuei vous serez avec mademoiselle »  
« Bien maintenant que vous connaissez les deux autres complices commencez »

Evidemment je me retrouves avec la carotte, Shuuei et Assusa. Assusa et moi avions prévu de les dénoncer pour qu'ils se prennent trente ans chacun. Ce n'est pas trop gentil mais je le suis pas donc ça me dérange pas. Je sais que Ichigo me balancera pas il est trop gentil voir naif je lui lance un regard et il hoche la tete en me regardant. Je prends sa comme un signe qu'il me dénoncera pas.  
Nous faisons passez notre feuille et chaque binôme dit leurs raisonnement, ils sont plusieurs à avoir misé sur les 6 mois, d'autre ne font absolument pas confiance a leur coéquipier. A chaque fois qu'un groupe expliquer sa stratégie le prof l'analyser

« Le groupe 14 » dit Urahara « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »  
Assusa prend la parole « Kuchiki et moi dénoncions Shuuei et Kurosaki pour obtenir la liberté » elle regarde les jeunes hommes qui sourient et elle fronce ses sourcils  
« Nous savions que vous alliez faire ca alors nous avons décidez de vous balancez pour que personne sorte de prison et que nous réduisons notre peine comparez a vous »

Assusa et moi nous nous regardons avec un air désemparé, ce faire avoir comme des débutantes  
Mr Urahara sourit « Pas mal, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait pensez a ca ? »  
« Je vois mal un ami balancer un autre, et elles sont amies » dit Hisagi  
« Pourtant dans la salle certain n'ont pas hésité a 'balancer' leurs amis » ajoute le professeur  
« Désoler mais ils ne sont pas amis, je ne vois pas comment tu peux laisser ton ami croupir en prison par ta faute. Apres chacun sa définition de l'amitié j'ai envie de dire »  
« Bien il est évident que ces messieurs on étaient bien plus stratégique que vous mes demoiselles. Mais vous avez pris un gros risque »

Nous faisons deux autres exercices du même style et je veux bien avouer que les deux zigotos sont de très grands manipulateurs et que surtout je n'aimerais pas faire une partie de poker avec eux.

« Putain ils sont chiants, sa fait deux fois que on tombe dans leurs panneau » s'enerve Assusa devant les ricanement des garcons  
« Ils sont très malins »  
Un autre prof nous rejoint pour nous transmettre une information  
« Bonjour je viens de recevoir une information de la plus haute importance. Suite aux raisons climatiques nous devions rester dans les bâtiments, il semblerais que la tempête de neige soit la, nous ne savions pas combien de temps cela va durer. »  
« Les cours sont annulés ? » demande un étudiant  
« ...Oui » dit il en roulant des yeux « Mais vous voulez allez ou ? Vous ne pouvez pas sortir des bâtiments »  
« Et comment ça va se passer, on dort ici ? » ajoute une autre personne  
« Tant que la tempête n'est pas fini personne sort » dit il catégoriquement « Nous allons aménagé une salle ou dormir, et les repas seront gratuit. Merci de votre compréhension »  
« Bien le cours et fini faite bon vous semble dans l'établissement évidement »

* * *

« Voila pourquoi je déteste la neige » dit Hisagi  
On est dans la cafeteria qui est bondé à cette heure-ci et nous regardions la neige tombé. Avec nos repas en boite  
« Ouais moi aussi » dit le bleu  
« Tu étais ou Grimmjow ? » je me retourne vers lui  
« Ichigo je dormais dans une des chambres étudiantes j'étais epuisé. J'ai raté quoi ? »  
« Exercice de confiance et manipulation avec Rukia et Assusa » dit Hisagi  
« Intéressant et vous les avaient éclatées ? » me demande Grimmjow  
« Oh si tu pouvais imaginer, elles ont failli nous avoir à plusieurs reprises mais nous sommes bien plus malin que elles » je m'étire  
« Tu n'es pas malin mais un incapable »  
« Vous etes surtout chiant »  
« Bonjour mesdemoiselles Kikuchi et Kuchiki » dit le bleu « Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite a notre table » dit Grimmjow  
« Il y a plus de place et on a faim » la naine était » sur son telephone « Et la table et assez grande pour ne pas écouter vos conversation »  
Assusa ouvre sa box « Et on a faim »  
« Elle l'a déjà dit » je le lui rappel  
« Je parles pas au manipulateur » dit elle d'un ton sec  
Hisagi et moi on se regarde avec le sourire aux lèvres  
« Vous l'avais vexé » dit Rukia ouvre sa cannete  
« Non c'est vrai ?» je prends l'air faussement étonné  
« Je ne suis pas vexer mais surprise. Comment on a pu ce faire avoir comme ca ? » elle regarde son amie  
« On les a laisser gagné, tu sais les garcons.. »  
Assusa hausse les sourcils et accepte la solution  
Les garçons dévisagent les filles jusqu'au moment ou une autre fille s'assoit a table  
« Je vais vous déchiqueter si vous me rendez pas mon argent dans les secondes qui suivent »  
Assusa et Rukia écarquille les yeux.  
« Ok...Hum Tatsuki respire » dit le bleu  
« On va te donner ton argent m... » Hisagi essayer de négocier  
« Maintenant » la voix de Tatsuki a complètement changée, elle part dans les tons graves  
« Ok » les trois fouilles leurs poche a la recherche d'argent et le dépose sur la table  
« Voila 54 yens et un bouton de chemise » dit Hisagi  
« Tu sais Tatsuki ce n'est pas bien de s'énerver comme ça a ton age » je soupir « Tu vas avoir des rides sur le front »  
« Ta gueule » elle tire sa chaise et s'assoie en face des deux jeunes filles  
« Salut » dit elle de la même voix  
« ...Bonjour » Rukia ce remet a discuter avec Assusa mais Tatsuki ne lache pas Rukia des yeux  
« Donc c'est toi l'ex de Renji, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je suis sa copine » Tatsuki enlève son manteau  
Les garcons font tomber leurs couverts et Rukia fait en sorte de garder son sang froid  
« Ça ne devait pas ce savoir mais merci »  
« Toi et Renji ? » demande Hisagi  
« J'en été sur, et il a tatoué Rukia sur son dos non en bas a droite non ? » demande le bleu de plus en plus intrigué  
« C'est bon laissez la » dit Assusa « Vous avez fait bien pire qu'elle » elle regarde les deux jeunes hommes « Grimmjow tu as couchée avec la meilleure amie de Bazz B alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis 2 ans »  
« Ils avaient rom » ce défend il  
Assusa ne lui laisse pas terminer « Et toi Hisagi tu saute sur tout ce qui bouge même sur une femme de 51 ans »  
« J'etais BOURRE et je ne savais pas il faisait hyper so.. »  
« Tout ca pour dire, lui faite pas chier. Elle est sortie avec son meilleure ami c'est tout »  
Un blanc passe Rukia et Tatsuki ce regarde un long moment  
« Ca ne vous regarde pas » dit ma meilleure amie « Manger vos plats ils vont refroidir »  
Assusa chuchote des mots a Rukia pour 'essayer de la réconforter'

La nuit est tombé depuis un moment et plus rien ne se fait entendre dehors a part le vent. Grimmjow et Hisagi ont décidé de se dégourdir les jambes, Assusa a accroché avec Tatsuki et elles sont parties faire un tour elles aussi . Il ne rester que moi et Rukia, on s'éviter c'est la seul chose que nous faisions. Je mets du métal a fond et j..

« Kurosaki » chuchote elle en arrachant mes écouteurs  
« Quoi » je siffle « Tu m'as arraché l'oreille »  
« Il y a un bruit bizarre tu ne veux pas qu'on bouge ? » elle regarde autour d'elle  
« Tu as peur ? »  
Elle me fait une mine blasée « Non j'ai chaud » dit-elle avec un ton sarcastique  
« Ouais c'est vrai il fait chaud en même tant avec le monde qu'il y a dans la cafétéria »  
« Ironie Ichigo, et tout le monde et partie dans leur dortoir... » elle se gratte la nuque  
« Putain j'ai même pas capté »  
Elle prend mon téléphone des mains « Tu fais quoi ? » je tentes de le récupérer  
« Je compose le numéro de Assusa, je veux savoir où elle est ? »  
Elle compose son numéro mais elle découvre le téléphone de son amie sur la table  
« C'est très astucieux »  
« Parle pas trop vite, tu n'as plus de réseau. »  
« Bah tampis tu peux me rendre mon téléphone maintenant j'aimerais profiter de ma musique »  
« Non tu vas m'accompagner trouver un téléphone. » elle range mon téléphone dans sa poche  
« Tu es conne ou quoi ? Tu vas l'appeler comment son téléphone est avec toi » je secoue la tete  
« Tu as le numéro de Tatsuki »  
« Ouais mais les affaires ? On les laisses comme ca ? »  
« Si tu as la force de porter tout ça je ne te retiens pas» elle reprend sa marche. Et je la suis, nous marchons un long moment a la recherche d'un téléphone. Les couloirs étaient sombres et calme. Tous les étudiants ce sont réfugiés dans les chambres étudiantes et nous entendons juste le vent souffler contre les vitres.  
« Trouvons vite un téléphone » elle essaye d'enfoncer une porte de la salle des profs  
« C'est pas avec ta petite tete que tu va ouvrir la porte »  
« Ah parce que toi tu ouvres une porte avec ta tete ? »  
Je sais même pas pourquoi je dis autant de connerie, faut que j'arrête le café. Je m'approche d'elle pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte  
« Décale-toi » je force un peu et la porte s'ouvre  
Nous rentrons dans la salle et nous trouvons un téléphone. Elle passe un coup de file a Tatsuki, moi pendant ce temps je fais la découverte d'un frigo et je prends le peu de boisson qu'il y a dedans. Je tâtonne les murs a la recherche de l'interrupteur et allume la salle.  
« Elles sont au hall avec le reste des étudiants, apparemment il y a de l'ambiance la bas » Rukia passe une mèche derrière son oreille et raccroche  
« On y va ? »  
« Tu ne veux pas passer de coup de fil a ta famille ? » me demande t'elle en me tendons le telephone  
« Et toi tu ne passe pas de coup de fil ? » je m'assoie sur la table  
« T'aime bien me faire chier » elle s'appui sur un des meubles de rangement  
« On est seuls et je m'ennuie. Mais surtout nous sommes enfermés »  
« Comment Renji et Tatsuki se sont rencontrés ? »  
Elle me sort cette phrase d'un coup sans raison je ne comprends pas  
« Eu..h » je fronce mes sourcils « A la bibliothèque »  
« Quand ? » elle été assez direct. Elle s'avance un peu  
« Il y a sept mois je crois. Pourquoi ces questions ? »  
« Pourquoi pas » elle s'avance pour sortir  
« Il y a un problème, j'en suis sur » je la fixe  
« Non tout va bien, allons y »

* * *

Le jour d'après, la tempête a pris fin et nous sommes rentrées a la maison, les informations nous ont conseillés de ne surtout pas prendre la voiture et de rester de préférence chez soi tant qu'il n'auront pas enlevé tout le verglat  
« Ils sont sorties ensemble pendant que nous étions ensemble j'en suis sûr. Renji et moi avions casser au mois d'avril, sa fait sept mois ce mois-ci » je me redresse « Il n'a pas pu me faire ca ? »  
Assusa toujours allongé a coté de moi « Ca ne m'aurais pas étonné, vous avez grandis ensemble, presque vécu ensemble. Et vous n'avez jamais vraiment connu d'autre personne sentimentalement. Pour moi c'est normal qu'il aille voir ailleurs, surtout » ajoute Assusa en s'étirant « Que c'est toi qui a cassée alors...ne regrette pas »  
« Je ne regrette pas » je parcours Instagram a la recherche d'une Tatsuki « Je me pose juste des questions »  
« Rukia tu es chez moi et d'habitude on ne se prend pas la tete alors stop » elle prend mon telephone  
«...Tu sais quoi je lache l'affaire » je m'assois  
« Maintenant je vais te faire chier, comment ce fait il que toi Ichigo sans le vouloir vous êtes toujours seul ensemble ? »  
« Je ne l'aime pas »  
« Ahhhh...sa va mieux avant tu aurais dit que tu le déteste »  
« Je ne vais pas continuer à le détester, c'est juste que je vais pas passer ma vie a me battre » je sors du lit « On va prendre le petit déjeuner ou tu comptes hiberner ici ? »  
« Tu as oublié on ne peut pas sortir » Assusa regarde a travers la fenêtre de sa chambre « Même si il ne neige pas il y a beaucoup de verglas et je ne veux pas me blesser »  
« Allez, histoire de prendre l'air » je pars pour faire ma toilette « Je dois prendre l'air »

Grimmjow est allongé sur le lit et joue avec une balle de tennis qu'il balançe a travers sa chambre et réfléchit a ce que Aizen lui avait demandé.  
La Kuchiki, de quelle façon ou manière je vais lui demander de coopérer avec lui. C'est presque impossible, la seule facon est le chantage.  
Il sourit a cette pensée, elle ne va jamais ce laisser faire, trop de fierté sans doute. Je peut toujours jouer avec les sentiments mais la aussi c'est trop irréaliste. Elle est aussi frigide que son frere et c'est plus que problématique.  
Son téléphone sonne, il attrape la balle et decroche  
« C'est qui ? »  
« Aizen »  
Grimmjow ce redresse « Quoi ? »  
« J'espère que ca avance avec la Kuchiki » dit il a travers le telephone  
« Pourquoi elle t'intéresse tant ? » il soupir  
« Parce que tu la convoite et elle pourait nous aidez»  
Je pouffe de rire « J'ai pas besoin d'elle et je ne veut pas t'aider » dit il sèchement  
« C'est ce que tu crois, quoi qu'il en soit essaye de t'activer d'accord. Sinon tu finiras jamais comme Ulquiora » il raccroche  
Grimmjow balance son téléphone de l'autre côté de sa chambre « J'ai pas besoin d'elle » se rassure t'il

* * *

« C'est surement le seul café ouvert de Karakura » Ichigo boit son café avec son meilleur ami  
« Il y a personne même mon patron n'est pas la » l'afro mexicain sirote son café « Alors tu racontes quoi ? »  
« Rien de nouveau, toujours la même qui casse les couilles » il s'ettire  
« Qui ? »  
« Kuchiki »  
« C'est qui elle ? » il se gratte la tete  
« Ma binome je te l'ai dit je crois, elle est très chiante et particulièrement irritante »  
« Depuis quand quelqu'un t'irrite » ricane t'il  
« Non » il sourit « Elle ce n'est pas pareil, elle vit dans un autre monde et je ne sais pas sur quelle pied danser avec elle »  
« Elle te plait ? »  
« Non c'est pas mon style, elle a les cheveux courts, tout le temps en noir. Petite de taille mais.. » il ne peut pas cacher ca a son meilleur ami  
« Mais quoi ? » Chad fronce les sourcils  
« Elle a une paire de fesses » dit il sérieusement a son ami « C'est pas normal »  
Chad eclate de rire avec Ichigo « Pourtant les fesses c'est pas ton trip »  
« C'est surement le seul point positif que j'ai sur elle. Et je dois avoué qu'elle est intelligente »  
« Tu m'as intrigué tu n'as pas une photo d'elle ? »  
« Non j'en ai pas » un regard de Chad suffit pour essayer de lui montrer quelque chose « J'ai son instagram » en quelques manipulation sur son telephone Ichigo lui montre une image de Rukia  
« Elle est mignone, c'est quoi le problème ? »  
« Beh c'est elle le problème moi je ne veux pas etre avec elle. C'est une psychopathe elle m'à plantée avec sa fourchette un jour et a chaque fois que je monte dans sa voiture elle me fait manger son par brise. Elle a tenté de m'étouffé avec un de ses coussins et pour finir elle m'a donnée des coup de poing j'ai eu des bleu pendant plus de quatre jours. Si elle n'est pas folle explique moi c'est quoi »  
« Mais attend » Chad se sert un peu de café « Comment tu as pu vivre tant de chose avec elle, et comment elle a pu te foutre des coups de poing »  
« Tu te rappelles la semaine ou je ne donner plus signe de vie a personne ? »  
« Hum » il trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide noir  
« J'étais chez elle toute la semaine »  
« Et...Vous avez conclu »  
« Non » Ichigo ecarte les yeux « On a travaillé pendant une semaine sans rien d'ambigu. Elle m'a donné une chambre et c'est tout »  
« Toi Kurosaki pendant une semaine avec une fille comme ça il ne s'est rien passé »  
« Je le jure solennellement »  
Chad pouff « Ca m'étonne pas en fait tu es un gentleman »  
« Ah ah ah je suis hilare »  
« Beh tu le sera moins » il prend le téléphone de Ichigo et s'abonne a Rukia sur Instagram  
« TU N'AS PAS FAIT CA ? » rugit il sous le rire de Chad

* * *

Assusa et Rukia marchent dans les rues de Karakura pour essayer de se distraire parce que rester enfermer chez Assusa c'est bien mais a la longue un peu ennuyeux. Meme si il y a une interdition la vie continue a Karakura. Elles sont dans un parc en ville mais lui est désert  
« Il y a personne » dit Assusa en regardant sa meilleure amie « On fait des anges de neige »  
Rukia regarde autour d'elle et voit personne « Vasy »  
Elles tombent en même temps dans l'épaisse couche de neige avant de bouger leurs jambes et leurs bras avant de se relevé et voir le résultat  
« On a quel age déjà ? » Rukia ricane  
« 21 et 22 ans » répond son amie  
« Regarde le lac a gelé » dit Rukia elle regarde son amie  
« Ok moi je suis chaud pour qu'on le traverse » dit son Assusa en s'échauffant  
« Arrête imagine sa ce brise »  
« Ca fera une expérience a raconter a nos enfants »  
Rukia léve un sourcil  
« Tu es une femme oui ou merde ? » dit Assusa un regard rempli de defi  
« Toi tu es une gamine »  
Elles s'avancent vers le lac gelé et elles posent leurs pieds sur l'eau gelé.  
« Attend » Assusa sort son téléphone « Faut que je film ça » elle se met a marcher tranquillement mais surement « Sa va » Assusa ce sent plus a l'aise elle essaye de sauter pour tester la résistance  
« Assusa Kikuchi tu recommences je t'éclate » Rukia la menace  
« Bon, bonjour je suis ici avec ma meilleure amie » elle s'adresse a sa caméra frontal « Nous sommes actuellement sur le lac du parc centrale de Karakura. Oui vous avez bien entendu sur le lac » elle filme ses pieds pour leurs montrer « Qu'en pensez-vous mademoiselle Kuchiki ?»  
Rukia fait semblant de relever ses cheveux « Je ne suis absolument pas inq... »  
La glace cette fissure et les deux jeunes femmes hurlent en même temps  
« On est au milieu du lac » dit Assusa entre la panique et les rires « Regarder la » elle penche la camera vers Rukia  
« Je vais crever » dit-elle entre deux rires avant de se redresser et d'avancer « Bon moi je vais courir quitte a tomber dans l'eau gelée »  
« Quoi non attend, tu va te faire mal ! En plus il commence a avoir du monde au parc tu ne va pas prendre le risque »  
« Qui ne tente rien a rien » la jeune fille s'échauffe « Et on ne l'ai connais pas allez on y va, un... deux...trois... »

« Putain » soupire Rukia la cheville enflée  
« Oh la ferme » ajoute son amie avec le poignée enflée  
« Vous deux taisez-vous » s'énerve Hisana « Quel idée de courir sur un lac gelé » Hisana terminer leur bandage avant de pouffer de rire et ajouter « Mais votre vidéo est juste hilarante, et tous les autres qui vous on filmés c'est juste énorme » elle explose de rire « Attendez » elle remet la vidéo ou elle voit les deux jeunes filles courir et tomber « Je l'ai mise sur facebook et twitter sa vous apprendras a faire les idiotes »  
« Oh non » dit Assusa en gémissant  
« Heureusement que je passer par la » Hisana pose les yeux sur son telephone « Vous voulez quelque chose a boire, étant donné que vous etes a la maison autant en profiter »

Elles soupirent en même temps

« Oh arrêtez. Vous mettez de la glace et sa passera, d'ici demain vous pourrez marcher a talon pour une et pour l'autre soulevé des courses pour l'autre alors taisez-vous, ou souffrez en silence »  
« Tu peux juste nous déposer a la maison » demande Assusa  
« J'éspéré que une de vous me le demande allez on y va »  
« Beh dis donc tu es vachement enthousiaste a l'idée de nous foutre dehors » dit Assusa « Elle est sympas ta sœur »  
« Tu as vue ca »

* * *

Deux jours après les cours ont repris et je me dirige vers la salle de cour et m'assoie a côté de mon binôme, sauf que celui-ci est  
« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » je le regarde de travers  
« Tu veux savoir ? » dit-il entre deux rires  
«...Non plus maintenant » elle sort ses affaires de son sac et enlève son blouson  
« Je vais quand même te le dire » il sort son téléphone et lui montre leur vidéo où elles tombent  
« Ah ah...ah » Je replace quelques mèches derrière mon oreille « Il est 10h du mat et ont finit a 19h, ont a que des cours ensembles alors si tu ne veux pas mourir reste tranquille »  
Pendant que je le menace monsieur remet en boucle la vidéo  
« Allez donne » Je lui arrache son telephone « Confisqué »  
Ichigo lui est partit dans son fou rire  
« Pourquoi tu m'as ajoutée sur Instagram ? »  
Il s'arrete complétement de rire  
« Je t'arrete tout de suite, c'est un ami qui l'a fait a ma place »  
« Mais oui, l'excuse de ce n'est pas de faute. Tu aimais déjà mes images alors tu a juste essayer une autre approche mais.. » elle pose sa main sur l'epaule d'Ichigo qu'il enléve automatiquement « Je me repete, j'aime pas les carrotes » dit elle avant de rire  
Le cour commence tranquillement jusqu'au moment ou il lui chuchote  
« Grimmjow a besoin de toi »  
«...Pourquoi »  
Il est tellement lourd a force  
« C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé de te dire »  
« Bah dit lui qu...Attend » je renifle brièvement  
« Quoi »  
« Rapproche-toi »  
« Hein » Ichigo ne comprends pas  
Rukia se penche vers son cou pour sentir son parfum, Ichigo lui ne comprend ABSOLUMENT PAS ce geste  
« Invictus de Paco Rabane »  
« ...Ouais c'est ca »  
J'envoie un sms a Assusa, je sens le regard de Ichigo se poser sur moi avec insistance  
« C'était quoi ca ? »  
« Ah.. » je pose mes yeux sur Ichigo « C'est un jeu entre Assusa et moi »  
« Et vous devez renifler le parfum d'inconnu et deviner ce que c'est ? »  
« Oui...Tu croyais quoi Ichigo » dit-elle  
« Rien, mais évite de faire ça devant Mr Urahara déjà qui nous a dans le coin de l'œil »  
« Ils nous a rien dit, je suis sur qu'il nous a pas vus »  
« Si je te le dit ce n'est pas pour le plaisir, Mr Urahara ta vue te pencher vers moi d'une manière tout sauf amical »  
« Non là c'est toi qui te fait des films » je pose mon téléphone avant de chuchoter « Arrête de faire tes allusions perverses c'est gênants, devant ma sœur, devant Assusa et maintenant en plein cours »  
« Allez écrit ton cours » dit-il d'un ton las « Tout ca pour dire que Grimmjow t'attend prés ce cours alors b »  
« Je n'y vais pas faut que on aille directement au prochain cours »

* * *

A l'heure du repas je dois rejoindre Assusa a la cafeteria, en arrivant je voit qu'elle est accompagné de Tatsuki sauf que je n'ai pas envie de manger avec la nouvelle petite amie de son ex. Je préfère faire demi-tour.  
« Salut »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » elle soupir  
« Quoi tu es fâché avec Assusa ou tu évites Tatsuki »  
« Grimmjow quoi ? » je m'impatiente  
« Figure toi que je sais pourquoi tu te balader dans la Hueco Mundo la nuit ou tu as failli de faire agresser »

Il me touche la joue mais je tourne la tête aussitôt  
« On peut garder ca juste pour nous si tu veux, personne ne le saura si tu décides de travailler pour moi et mon boss »  
« Grimmjow, je l'ai déjà dit à Assusa et Kaien sait que j'arrête de faire ce genre d'activité. Alors stop » je reprends ma route mais il m'attrape  
« Tu vas me dire que ça ne te manque pas » il est de plus en plus virulent sur ses propos  
« Non » dit-elle sèchement  
« Est-ce que tout va bien » Ichigo passer avec Hisagi « C'est quoi le problème »  
« Rien » je me détache violement de lui en me massant le bras je lui jette un regard et je pars  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Hisagi  
« Mêlez-vous de votre cul un peu »

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi  
« Donc tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il ta fait »  
« ... » elle écrivait sans me prêter attention  
« Parce que ta une jolie marque bleu a ton bras » je continue de la titiller pour qu'elle parle  
« Ichigo on est a la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches alors tait toi et lit »  
« Tu es sur ? »  
« Oui » chuchotte t'elle a bout de nerf pour surement ne pas m'hurler dessus  
« Ok pas la peine de t'énerver » je fais sembler de lire  
« Je m'énerve pas » dit-elle agressivement  
« Tu es vachement détendue » j'ajoute  
Elle me lance le regard le plus noir que j'ai reçue de sa part  
« Ok ecoute » je lui ferme le cahier « Je sais que on est pas ami »  
Je tente une approche  
« Hum »  
« Et que on se hais plus vraiment »  
Elle me regarde « ...Hum »  
« Donc tu peux me dire ce que Grimmjow t'as fait parce que c'est dernier temps il est hyper bizarre...Et c'est mon..."ami" »  
« Il veut que je fasse quelque chose pour lui...mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi... Enfin si il veux que je deal pour lui» elle regarde son bras « J'ai toujours su qu'il était bizarre surtout quand il avait tabasser un mec devant moi j »  
« De quoi ? Il a tabassé un mec ? »  
« Ouais » elle se gratte la tete « Ils voulaient abusée de moi...et il était la au bon moment » dit elle simplement  
J'étais choqué de la manière dont elle prend les choses, en dirait qu'elle en a rien à faire  
« Et tu n'est pas...choquée »  
« Non » elle lève ces épaules « J'ai vue bien pire » elle joue avec son stylo a plume « Je vais régler mes comptes avec lui tout a l'heure. Partout où il passe il me porte la poisse ou j'ai des problèmes. Surtout quand vous avez cambriolé le dealeur qui est au-dessus de chez moi »  
« ...Quoi c'était un dealeur ? » il m'avait dit que c'était un petit con qui l'avait fait chier  
«...Oui » elle affirme en hésitant « J'en suis sûr, avec tout ce qu'on lui a pris il était vraiment énervé »  
« Comment ca tout ce que nous lui avons pris, on lui a pris que un sac, la bague et un bracelet »  
« Il a porté plainte on lui a volé l'intégralité de son appartement, il est rentré chez lui il n'y avait plus rien. Et vous lui avait volé un sac avec tous les coordonnées de ses amis »  
Je réfléchis un moment  
« Rukia »  
« Hum » elle penche sa tete et me regarde  
« Depuis quand un dealeur a des amis ? »  
«...C'était pas ses amis ? »  
« Non mais des clients, et vue le nombre de clé USB qu'il y avait. Il ne travailler pas pour n'importe qui en plus la bague » je passe ma main sur mon visage en m'appuyant sur le siege « On est dans la merde, faut que je jette la bague »  
« QUOI »  
Tout le monde les regardent « Tu ne peux pas jeter la bague, donne la a quelqu'un qui peux la retailler ou la modifié histoire...de la faire perdre de la valeur et la revendre»  
« Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais avec. »  
« Tu peux le mettre à la banque vous avez un coffre-fort non ? »  
Avec le visage que je lui lâche elle comprend direct ma réponse « En tout cas tu peux le déposer a la banque. Le frére de Hisagi a vachement réussi dans les affaires ? »  
« Comment tu sais tout ca ? »  
« Je le sais c'est tout, va le voir il va pouvoir t'aider. Il connais du monde il peux t'aider »

* * *

Les cours son terminer je vais en direction de ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi.  
« Ne pose pas tes fesses sur ma voiture, tu n'as pas compris je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi »  
« Je suis en tout droit de me balader sur le parking de la fac  
« Avec Ichigo on as compris ton jeu »  
« Ah parce que lui et toi vous êtes comme les deux doigts de la main » il se place devant ma portière  
« Tu as besoin de moi pour tes trafic sauf que je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi » dit il sèchement  
« Je ne veux rien faire qui peux avoir un lien avec toi »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi » il s'approche mais je ne prête pas attention  
« Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille, avoir autant d'attention de toi ne m'enchante pas »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi » s'énerve-t-il  
« Je n'ai pas envie de devoir porter plainte alors dégage de ma portière pour que je rentre chez moi »  
D'un geste rapide et violent il m'attrape par les cheveux pour que j'ai le visage en face du siens  
« J'—j'ai pas...J'ai pas besoin de toi »

Je lui donne un coup de poing au visage, i me regarde un moment avant de m'embrasser, violement ou passionnément je ne sais pas. Je sens les doigts de Grimmjow relâche une poigné de mes cheveux tandis que je garde les yeux ouverts. Je le pousse violement, je rentre dans ma voiture et je pars

* * *

Assusa et moi nous nous retrouvons que le lendemain dans le hall  
« Rukia tu étais ou hier je t'attendez »  
« Je voulais pas manger avec la nouvelle petite amie de mon ex » je le dit sans le vouloir d'un ton sec  
« Désoler c'est pas...C'était pas voulu j'ai essayé de soutirais des infos mais apparemment l'an dernier elle était en stage pendant six mois. »  
« C'est pas grave »  
« Alors tu me fais le résumer de ta journée de hier »  
« Assusa tu est vraiment en forme c'est effrayant » dit-elle avec un sourire plus que éclatant  
« Allez raconte » elle me bouscule un peu  
« Ichigo et moi avions decidé de ce supporter mais on s'en fou »  
« On s'en fou pas... »  
Je la regarde « Sinon tu me l'aurais pas dit si tu t'en foutais. »  
Elle m'as eu  
« Ensuite » nous commençons a marcher mais je vois Grimmjow qui arrive avec ces deux acolytes « Euh viens j'ai envie d'un capuccino tu viens » je le dis un petit peu trop vite  
« Pourquoi » elle me regarde avec le sourire « Qu'est ce qu'il ton fait ? »  
Je les regarde s'avancer vers nous  
« Assusa tu veux vraiment jouer a ca avec moi »  
« ...Non on va ce prendre un cappuccino a la cafet » elle regarde sa montre « En plus nous avons 15 bonne minutes pour que tu m'explique ce qui ce passe »

« Il t'as quoi ? »  
« Il m'a embrassé, au debut j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper vu qu'il me tirais les cheveux »  
« Attend » elle posse sa tasse « Il t'a tirée les cheveux ? Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Comme tu le sais ca fait un moment qu'il me fait chanter pour que je travaille avec lui, hier il n'arretait pas de me mettre la pression. Il est rester planter devant ma voiture je lui est 'gentiment' demandé d'arrêter il s'est énervé moi aussi. Il m'a attrapé les cheveux, je l'ai frap...»  
« Il a enfoncé sa langue dans ta bouche...Rukia il est malade ce mec. Ah chaque fois que tu le croise il te fais des trucs »  
« Tu parles comme ci on a couché ensemble »  
« Non mais...Rukia arrete de prendre tout a la légère. Je vais lui parlés »  
« Non je vais le faire et parle en a Ichigo il a une influence sur Grimmjow je crois »  
Je soupir « Pour l'instant tu fais comme ci je ne t'ai rien dit »  
« Je vais essayer »

* * *

« Salut » je rejoins Rukia en haut de l'amphi comme d'habitude et c'est la première fois que nous nous saluons sans aucune...pique si je peut dire  
« Salut » elle décale ses affaires et il s'assoit  
« Tu n'as rien a me dire »  
Elle ce brusque  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
Je sors mes affaires « Par rapport au dealer il ne c'est rien passée »  
Mon cœur reprend son rythme normal « Non ca fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus d'agitation. Et toi tu as parler a Grimmjow par rapport a ca ? »  
« Non...Enfaite il a littéralement pété les plombs » il me regarde « Il a cassé la moitié des meubles qui sont dans sa chambre. Quand je suis rentré il avait les mains en sang et c'est Hisagi et moi qui l'avons calmé. Alors non je ne lui ai pas rentré dedans...Tu fais une tete bizarre ? »  
« Hum... » Je me replace  
« Rukia »  
« On a failli ce battre »  
« Pardon » Ichigo deviens sérieux « Tu as bien dit battre »  
« ...Ouais »  
« Et tu en a rien a foutre » il s'énerve tout d'un coup  
« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »  
« Parce que tu as peur de lui en plus » je vois ses sourcils encore plus froncé que d'habitude  
« J'ai peur de personne tu m'entends, hier je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie d... » je prends le même ton que lui  
« Donc si j'ai envie de te congné la tout de suite tu ne va rien faire. Sérieusement tu me déçois e.. »  
« Vas chier Ichigo, tu ne me connais pas » mon cœur battait un peu trop fort  
« Moi qui penser que tu pouvais te débrouillé comme une grande. »  
« Je me suis defendue et i.. »  
« Il ta pas laisser le temps de crier a l'aide c'est ca » ricane t'il  
« Il m'as embrassé. Voila ce qu'il a fait alors arrête de me faire chier. Et a l'avenir mêle toi de tes affaires tu as compris ? » siffle t'elle

Notre petite altercation avait fait réagir plusieurs personnes

Elle s'engouffre dans le couloir  
« Rukia attend » je marche en essayant de la rattraper « Je ne savais pas »  
« Quand je dis stop » elle s'arrête subitement « C'est stop, c'est quoi ton problème. Tu es aussi bizzare que Grimmjow ou c'est tous les mecs qui sont comme ça? Vous vous énervez et après vous sautez sur les lèvres de la personne en face de vous » elle fait les cents pas « Ta fini ta crise de colère donc d'après le calcul tu vas me rouler une pelle toi aussi ? »  
Bizarrement j'ai failli répondre a ca proposition. Enfaite meme moi je ne comprend ma réaction, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis enervé. Peut etre que savoir qu'elle ce marche dessus me derange alors qu'il y a quelques mois ca ne m'aurais pas vraiment touché. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui ma pris  
« Je suis désolé »  
Elle croise les bras  
« Et non je ne vais pas te rouler une pelle » a cette phrase elle roule les yeux « Je reconnais j'ai fait le con. Mais d'habitude tu a l'air tellement plus forte que étendre ca de ta bouche...Ca ma littéralement énervé »  
Rukia et moi nous nous regardons un moment « Je me suis defendu mais c'est lui il m'a sauté dessus. Bref c'est rien je vais pas appeler la police pour si peu...Et arrete de me lécher les bottes » elle ce dirige vers la prochaine salle de cours  
« Je ne te lèche pas les bottes mais je dis la vérité » 

* * *

« Allez Rukia tiens encore » Assusa continue sa course sur son tapis tandis que moi je l'arrete et je me met sur le coté  
« Assusa tu es un monstre ca fait une 2 heures que nous sommes a la salle de sport et tu ne t'arrête pas. C'est quoi ton secret » j'étais a bout de souffle et je m'assoie parterre  
« Il n'y a aucun secret » elle continue de courir a la même allure  
« Ouais c'est ca, je vais récupérer mon téléphone il est dans ton sac c'est ca ? »  
« Oui »  
Je prends un serviette et la met autour de mon cou, malheureusement pour moi les vestiaires son mixes, ce qui veux dire que ca sent l'homme tout le temps. Mais heureusement pour moi les douches ne le sont pas, même si je ne me douche jamais ici. Je suis vachement chanceuse vue qu'aujourd'hui il y a pas grand monde  
J'ouvre le casier et prend le sac d'Assusa a la recherche de mon téléphone je tombe sur une boite rempli de pilule, j'essaie de regarder ce qu'il y ai ecrit sur l'étui mais il n'y a rien

« Des psychostimulants » un jeune homme s'assoie a côté de moi « C'est pour boosté la vigilance, l'activité intellectuelle et des perceptions. »  
« Tu dois surement etre Bazz B »  
« C'est très flateur de savoir que tu te souviennes de me prenom je pens... »  
« Comment tu sais ca ? » je lui coupe en gardant un œil sur les comprimés  
« Parce que c'est moi le fournisseur »  
« Quoi elle est passer par toi ? »  
« Non par celui de ta fac. »  
« ...Grimmjow ? »  
Il hausse les épaules « Demande-lui ? Vous êtes devenue intimes apparemment »  
Je me tourne vers lui rouge « De quoi tu parles »  
« T'enerve pas, il ne m'as rien dit. C'est des rumeurs qui circulent c'est tout. »  
Je prend mes affaires et je sors des vestiaires  
« Quoi Rukia tu pars ? » dit Assusa  
« Oui je dois regler des choses et je suis fatigué »  
« N'importe quoi, comment tu peux etre fatigué tu n'as rien fait »  
« Ou je ne prend pas ca » je lui rend ses pilules « A plus »  
« Rukia attend »  
« Je suis trop fatigué pour essayer d'entendre tes explications »

* * *

Je viens d'arriver a la fraternité , je rejoins la cuisine ou ce trouve Hisagi pour lui raconter ma journée, et je lui parle de l'altercation qu'il y a eu entre Rukia et Grimmjow a l'abri des regards  
« Tu es sérieux. Mais en dirais que aujourd'hui il est redevenu normal »  
« Tu crois ? »  
« Ouais on s'est pris un café ce matin et il était normal...C'est Kuchiki qui t'a expliquer ce qui c'est passer »  
« Hum »  
Hisagi sourit  
« Il ne ce passe rien entre elle est moi, on a juste décidé de ne pas ce détester »  
« Je ne dis rien » il léve ces mains et reprend un air serieux « Tu veux allez lui parler c'est ca ? »  
« Ouais il est la ? »  
« Comme d'habitude »  
Je prends les escaliers et j'entre dans la chambre de Grimmjow qui était a peine ranger avec tout les degts qu'il a fait hier.  
Il est allongé dans son lit face a la télé avec une cigarette a la bouche  
« Je sais de quoi tu va me parler » il recrache l'air de sa bouche « Je vais lui présenter mes excuse, pour avoir eu l'envie de me la faire sur le parking contre sa voiture »  
« Au moins c'est clair » je le regarde serieusement « Elle te plait »  
« Me plaisait j'ai eu ce que je voulais » Grimmjow ment « Et toi elle te plait » dit il comme une evidence  
« Non pas vraiment »  
« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« Je suis venue par rapport au 'cambriolage' que nous avons fait. Tu sais celui que tu m'avais promis que ce n'avais rien avoir avec tes affaires »  
« Et.. »  
« Et comment ce fait il que dans le sac que tu as pris ce trouve des clés USB avec tout les acheteur de la ville »  
« ...Ecoute c'était une occasion en or et il y a que toi en qui je vais vraiment confiance ici, j'avais besoin de toi »  
« Si tu ne veux pas que ca ce retourne contre toi, evite de me mentir et de la frapper tu pourrais avoir des problèmes»

* * *

Une semaine passe et les relations entre Rukia et Ichigo sembles presque normaux, mais entre Grimmjow et Rukia c'est toujours pas passer. Ils ne c'est pas dit un seul mot depuis leurs baiser  
Je suis assise sur un banc et je lit mes cours jusqu'au moment ou..  
« Yo »  
Je léve les yeux et vois le bleu  
« 'lut » insiste t'il  
« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de moi » je continue ma lecture  
« Je sais que tu as tout raconté au rouquin e... »  
« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »  
« Non mais moi je tiens a te présenter mes excuses je suis vraiment désoler »  
Je decide de le regarder dans les yeux pour essayer de trouver une trace de mensonge, mais rien pour une fois il ne jouer pas.  
« Jaggerjack la prochaine fois que tu essayes de me frapper, ce n'est pas ta fraternité que je détruis mais tout tes futurs projets. Alors je passe l'éponge mais la prochaine fois je ne te ratterais pas. Au revoir Jaggerjack»  
« A plus » il met son sac sur son épaule et part  
J'essaye de reprendre ma lecture mais une feuille d'examen medical ce glisse sous mes yeux  
« Voici mes examens, je n'ai rien d'anormal comme tu peux le constater. Mes bilans sanguins son bon, mes reins sont en bon état et apparemment mon cœur et beaucoup trop rose ce qui est signe d'une bonne santé et d'une nutrition équilibré mais ca c'est autre chose. »  
« Sérieusement Assusa je n... »  
« J'ai dû pisser dans un pot Rukia. Tout ca pour te faire plaisir alors accepte ce cadeau et tait toi »  
« Mai.. »  
« Remercie moi »  
« ...Merci d'avoir pisser dans un pot pour moi »  
«...Derien » elle ce lève et continue sa route

Enfin seule je peux reprendre ma lecture

« Rukia »  
« Ichigo? mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui a vouloir me parler »  
« Bonjour Rukia. Un tu n'est pas le centre du monde, deux il faut que nous commencions notre diapo pour l'oral de notre projet »  
«...Tu as le don de me rappeler les choses en retard »  
« Tu as le don de ne jamais consulter tes mails, et tes sms »  
« ...C'est toi l'inconnu »  
« Apparemment »  
« Je réponds pas aux inconnus »  
« Beh tu aurais du ? Alors ce soir on va chez moi ou chez toi »  
« Quoi ce soir et cris pas ce genre de chose » je regarde autour de moi « Dans les couloirs les gens vont ce faire des idées »  
« Rukia » il soupir « Ah leurs yeux nous sommes des sado maso qui le font tout le temps alors arrêtons de nous voilez la face »  
J'écarte les yeux devant les mots de mon binôme  
« Alors on à cas le faire vite et bien »  
« ...On va faire quoi vite et bien ? » je me redresse  
« ...Notre oral, tu es a la ramasse ou quoi Rukia. On va rien faire de b.. »  
« Ok c'est bon j'ai compris. C'est le froid t'inquiète pas pour moi » je m'avance  
« Je te prends a quel heure ? » dit il assez fort pour que je ne sois malheureusement pas la seule a l'entendre et des personnes ce mettes a pouffer de rire et des sifflements ce font entendre. Je préfère ne pas me retourner et continue ma route.

* * *

« Rukia tu fais quoi ? » je m'allonge sur son canapé « On doit commencer notre oral »  
« Je t'ai dit » j'entends sa voix au loin « Je prends ma douche, j'a fini la »  
« Tu es sérieuse la ? »  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et elle ce place devant en moi en T-shirt avec un bas de jogging. Les cheveux humides avec une odeur de peche qui s'en degage.  
« Oui ca ma degouter de voir le mec vomir tout a l'heure » elle avait des frissons rien que d'y penser « C'est degeulasse » elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux  
« Tu es bizarre, tu comptes faire comment quand tu seras enceinte »  
« J'adopterais » dit elle du tac au tac  
« L'adoption ? »  
« Oui Ichigo recueillir un enfant dans la rue et essayer de lui donner le peu d'amour que tu as tout le tralala »  
« Quoi tu ne veux pas »  
« Ce n'est pas la chose a lequel je pense le plus. Je te l'ai déjà dit je veux dépendre de personne que ce soit financièrement ou sentimentalement »  
Je croise mes bras derrière ma tete « C'est pas possible Rukia, tu n'est pas un robot. Tu as des sentiments que tu le veux ou non. Un cœur tu as un cœur»  
Elle plaque tous ces cheveux en arrière « Le cœur rend faible »  
« Ou fort, ca depend ce que tu en fait avec. La preuve tu es la première personne que je connais qui pense a l'adoption. »  
« Moi ca n'as rien avoir. Parce que je sais ce qu... » Elle s'arrete de parler  
« Tu sais quoi ? »  
Elle se lève et s'avance prés de moi, et pose ses mains sur mon t-shirt  
« Tu fais quoi ? » je me redresse  
« Beh je m'essuie les mains » elle fait une boule avec le bas de son t-shirt  
« Tu es sérieuse la ? » il lui arrache ses mains en regardant son t-shirt trempé  
« Beh oui je vais pas m'essuie sur moi » dit elle comme une evidence  
« Tout ca pour toucher mes abdos »  
« Ah oui tu devrais le savoir je suis folle amoureuse de toi » elle roule des yeux et ce dirige vers sa cuisine  
« C'est toi qui l'a dit » je me réinstalle  
« Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je t'invite chez moi » dit-elle avec ironie  
« Ah ouais tu es le genre de fille qui fait tout dans le dos » je fais semblant d'etre choquée « Hum ca ne m'étonne pas. Donc ca veux dire que quand tu as senti mon parfum c'était aussi une technique de séduction ? »  
« Bingo » elle se sert un verre d'eau « Tu es vraiment intelligent toi »  
« Je sais, tu peux me servir un verre d'eau tu seras mignonne »  
« Je ne suis pas mignonne »  
« Je me disais aussi »  
« On fait quoi ? » elle essaye de réprimer mon sourire  
« Je crois que on viens d'avoir une conversation normal »  
« Bon arrêtons-nous la j'ai pas envie que tu deviennes ma meilleure amie »  
« Ouais je peux facilement prendre la place de Assusa, c'est ca »  
Elle ouvre son ordi et sors des feuilles de son sac  
« Bon commençons plus vite on aura fini. Plus vite tu seras parti »  
« Allez donne moi ton ordi » j'enléve ma veste et redresse mes manches  
« J'ai déjà tout ecrit alors tape le et mémorise le ok ? » elle sort son téléphone  
« Le truc c'est que moi j'ai déjà fait mon oral »  
« Ah tu sais faire quelque chose toi ? »  
« Commence pas la naine et lit ce que j'ai fait »

* * *

Le lendemain  
On a fini notre oral en deux heures de travail et Ichigo est rentré chez lui. Tant mieux ca m'a fait bizarre de discuter normalement avec lui. Il pourrait presque être attirant cet idiot, je sors de mon lit pour allez prendre ma toilette.  
Je pousse un cris d'horreur  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais en culotte ? » s'étonne t'il  
« JE SUIS CHEZ MOI ICHIGO, TU FAIS QUOI ENCORE CHEZ MOI » j'essaye d'attraper la serviette la plus proche mais en vain  
« Calme toi, il y avait plus de metro » il était torse nue avec une serviette autour du cou « Et je ne voulais pas rentré chez moi a pied mais la fac avait fermer les portes donc reste tranquille je ne vais pas te sauter dessus »  
« SORT ! JE DOIS PRENDRE MA DOUCHE »  
« Euh Rukia on n'a pas le temps on commence avec les cours de Mr Urahara » il sort de ma douche « Et tu peux me deposer j'ai pas envie de prendre le metro »  
Je lui claque la porte au nez  
« Je prends ca pour un oui. »  
« TA GUEULE »  
Quelques minutes apres je sors de ma douche habiller mais les cheveux mouiller  
« Salut » Assusa est assise au salon et manger des cereales devant ma téle avec Ichigo qui est encore torse nu  
« Salut » j'avais la voix trainante  
« Tu peux t'assoir ? »  
elle manigance un truc et je n'aime pas ca ! Je fais ce qu'elle me demande  
« Bien » elle éteint la télé  
« Eh je regardes » dit Ichigo  
« Il ce passe quoi ? » elle ce léve et regarde Ichigo et moi  
« Tu viens d'éteindre la télé voila ce qui ce passe » ajoute le rouquin  
« Non ! » elle tape du pied et bouge la télécommande de Ichigo a moi « Entre vous deux »  
Ichigo avale de travers  
« Rien Assusa »  
« Non vous mentez, hier il parait que tu voulais prendre Rukia ce soir. Alors vous avez conclu »  
Je pose violemment ma mains sur mon front « Tait toi Assusa »  
« Non mais vous comprenez mal, vous avez l'esprit mal tournée » dit Ichigo  
« C'est toi qui dit ca ? Tu es torse nu en plein hiver alors tait toi. Tout le monde bosse pour validée leur semestre sauf vous. Un parce que vous etes presque les permiers de la promotion »  
Je glousse en entendons ca  
« Deux c'est parce que vous avez envie de... »  
« Tuer » Ichigo et moi le disions en meme temps  
« Bon vu que vous etes comme ca ? » elle prend son sac « Je me barre »  
Elle sort et nous laisse avec le blanc le pesant que nous n'avons jamais eu  
«...Habille toi Ichigo » je soupir avant de me lever


End file.
